A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty
by MyahLyah
Summary: Eight years have passed for the Maldonian royal couple and through those years grew more power, success and children. See how King Naveen and Queen Tiana handle a life full of joy, drama and major setbacks. Chap 25 and 26 are up! The End.
1. Wake Up Call

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Wake Up Call

A little over eight years have passed for the Maldonian royal couple and through those years grew more success, power and children. Tiana gave birth to a third child, a son name Domenic who is now seven. A couple of years later she gave birth to twin boys name Dhimani and Dojin who are both five. Jasmyna, the only daughter in the family is now eight and the oldest child James is now fourteen.

Tiana's Palace was another success and has now expanded into other countries outside of Maldonia/Giodonia in sia, Europe, North and South America. Besides being queen Tiana is a also a business woman traveling around the world to those locations.

Naveen being king still dealt with the usual politics but recently settled on peaceful terms with his alliances, adding additional countries on his side while keeping his country on the surplus end of the financial bubble. It was a challenge but he had to maintain a realistic budget for his people's well-being while making profit.

He was just returning from another royal business trip from Giodonia where he stayed at for a month just to be certain that everything was running smoothly and that his team were doing their jobs. It was important for him to always be hands on and to keep a stern watch, no matter how much he trusted his team of advisers. And now that everything is up to his satisfaction, he could now return home to his family, to his wife.

Naveen eased into the royal suite as quietly as he could during the early hours of the morning. The sun barely risen have yet reached the windows which meant that his beautiful wife was still asleep on the bed they shared for over eight years. A smile cracked on his lips at the peaceful sight of Tiana on their king size canopy bed. At age thirty-three her youthful glow remained or perhaps mothering five children enriched that aspect of her beauty.

He took off his shoes before joining his slumbering wife; placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and inhaling her vanilla scent.

"Mi benita," he whispered before moving a strand of her curl that rested inches from the spot he laid his kiss at.

Tiana stirred from the touch, opening her hazel/brown eyes to Naveen's honey coloured orbs.

She noticed the smirk on his lips and returned it with a small smile. He's always made it easy to return his smiles all due to him being irresistible. At age thirty-four his youthful glow seemed to have never faded, partially because he's a kid at heart. Always cracking jokes, dancing, finding anyway to entertain their children whenever he wasn't too busy. And the fact that he made sure _their_ time was never taken for granted was an added bonus.

"What time did you get in?" She sat up to hug him.

Naveen returned the hug, giving her a squeeze. "Several minutes before you woke up." He kissed her shoulder before loosening the embrace. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"No, I slept long enough." Tiana pressed her lips onto his. "You're the one who needs the sleep."

"I've slept on the way here. Giodonia is only three hours away." He reminded her.

"But it took a month for you to return back to us." Tiana said, taking his hand.

"You know that politics strain time." Naveen caressed her face.

Tiana closed her eyes at his touch. "Well at least you came back." She exhaled as his lips connected to hers again.

"I couldn't stay away for too long." Naveen pulled her body onto his and fell back until she was on top of him. "I've missed every last inch of this beautiful body."

"What do you think you're doing?" Tiana asked, already knowing what he had in mind.

"Oh come on, Tiana. You've been married to me long enough to know what I want to do to you right now." He ran his hand over her derrière.

"Actually I don't know what you want from me." She pretended to play innocent.

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm." She smirked, leaning forward, her crème coloured night gown rising up from the hem.

Naveen licked his lips, running his hands up his wife's brown thighs. "Then I guess I'm going to have to-

"Papa!" Three young tan boys busted into the suite.

Tiana quickly rolled off her husband to make room for the princes.

One by one the boys all jumped on their father, who was just as happy to see them.

"Papa I've missed you so much!" said Domenic, hugging him.

"We've miss you more!" Both twins Dhimani and Dojin tried to compete with their older brother by squeezing in between him and their father.

"Well I've miss you all…_more_!" Naveen hugged all his boys who all took after him in the eyes, hair, complexion and smile. Domenic was the only son to inherit after his mother's hair colour.

"Alright boys give ya daddy some space to breathe." Tiana joked, getting off the bed to put on her house coat.

The boys listened to their mother, all sitting on the bed.

Domenic was the first to ask, "Will you be joining us for breakfast, papa?"

"Oh course! I will." Naveen sat up. "What time is it? I'm starving!"

"Ten minutes after seven, papa!" Answered Dhimani. "And guess what? James arrived home just before dinner lastnight. His team made it to the finals!"

"Dhimani! James himself wanted to share that news with papa." Domenic told his younger brother.

"Oops!" He covered his mouth.

"Boys leave ya daddy alone for a second and go get your nanny to escort you all down to the breakfast room." Tiana instructed.

"Aw!" The twins pouted.

"Domenic make sure that the twins get to their nanny. You remember what happened the last time." She said.

"Yes, mama. I will make sure of it." Answered the young prince.

Naveen looked over at his wife who was heading to the bathroom. "Are you about to shower?"

"Mmhm." She answered before closing the door.

"Boys you listen to your mother. Go back to your rooms and have your nannies escort you downstairs." He got off the bed.

"Will you join us right away?" asked Domenic.

"Yes, yes now go to your rooms. I'll be down shortly." Naveen gestured toward the doors.

The boys all followed his orders.

"See you soon, papa!" said the twins, running out the room.

"Stop that running!" Naveen ordered in a fatherly manner.

"I'll try to keep them from hurting themselves, papa." Domenic told his father.

Naveen nodded as his son closed the door after leaving the suite. He made sure to lock both doors before stripping off his clothes and walking into the bathroom.

"Tiana…" He sang, opening the shower door.

"Are the boys out of the room?" She asked, lathering soap in her hands.

"Yes they are." Naveen wrapped his arms around her, taking the soap, making a lather himself before rubbing it over his wife's tummy and up her breasts.

She sighed at her husband's sensual massages. "What do you think you're doing, your royal highness?"

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" He asked in a husky voice.

"You answer my question first." Tiana turned to face him.

Naveen looked down at his wife who he couldn't resist even after giving him five children. She was always beautiful to him but something happened to the shape her body after giving birth to the twins, her breasts were a lot fuller, her hips were curvier making her as enticing to him as before. He was addicted to her and loved it when she was in her sensual playful moods. It made their intimate times together much more desirous. So without any form of warning he lifted her up, making her legs wrap around his waist. "I've missed you," His voice grew deeper.

"I've missed you, too. But that still doesn't answer my question." She laughed.

He raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly was your question?"

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

He pretended as if he was waiting for her to finish. "You're missing the _your royal highness_ part, mi benita."

She playfully hit him on the shoulder.

Naveen chuckled darkly before pressing his lips onto hers.

"Answer my question," Tiana said through the kiss.

He groaned. "You're really sticking by this question of yours." He moved his lips onto her neck. "If you want to know…" He breathed. "…I am about to make love to my wife in this shower." He sucked on her neck. "You got that?"

"Mmhm." Tiana moaned in response.

()()()()

"No, I had it first!" Dojin snatched the fork.

"No I had it first!" Dhimani snatched the fork back.

Jasmyna rolled her eyes before covering her ears. The wild curls she inherited from her mother, the colour she inherited from her father flowed beautiful down past her waist. She was all Tiana with a hint of Nagina's blue eyes, the only child from her mother and father with that eye colour. She was blessed with exotic beauty and commonsense who could always see right through a deceitful person. An inheritance she got from her other grandmother, Eudora.

Every morning was the same thing with her younger twin brothers. Both always fighting on who had what first. Who said what first? Who did what first?

"To be an only child." She sighed in annoyance.

"Oh what a lonely life that would be," James walked in, the spitting image of Naveen. His voice already change into a mature tone. The young man was not only handsome but very smart, already completing his education and still felt that he should continue his studies until leaving for college in several months. He played a huge part in coaching the youthful football team and he was captain in his own team for the older children. As an attractive young prince he was also very popular with the young ladies but unlike his father who chose the path in philandering, he was quite respectful to his female friends—thus his mother playing a huge role in raising him to being a gentleman, but he went to his father for advice only another male could understand.

"You don't know the half of it," added the princess.

"They aren't so bad," James said before looking over at them. "Hey you two! Stop that nonsense!"

The twin boys obliged; having great respect for their older brother.

Jasmyna rolled her eyes again. "Yes, when he tells you to shut it you do it."

The twins playfully stuck out their tongues.

"Ugh!" She groaned in annoyance. "What is keeping mama and papa?"

"Papa said that he'll be down." Informed Domenic. "Perhaps he's changing before joining us for breakfast?"

Jasmyna shrugged her shoulders. Out of all the children, she got to spend less time with her father because of her studies and the fact that she had to perform her princess duties alongside her mother, the queen. She cherished her time with her mother, both being very close and as much as she enjoyed being in her mother's company she wish that she could have just one day alone with her father, who was always so busy with his duties—or 'hogged' by her brothers.

"Gondia-dais!" Naveen and Tiana both walked in hand and hand.

All the children stood from their seats, "Gondia-dais, papa! Gondia-dais, mama!" They all greeted in unison.

Tiana never liked the children always having to stand whenever they entered the room—she never liked much of Maldonia's home ethics.

Naveen made sure to go to his oldest son and embrace him in a hug. "Congratulations on making it to the finals, son."

"Thanks, papa," James returned the hug.

"We'll speak more on it during breakfast," He said before going over his daughter.

Taking Jasmyna's hands he looked down at his little girl. Eight years old and already carries herself as a sophisticated young lady. "Mi benita princessa." He embraced his daughter. "I haven't seen you in so long. I was hoping to catch with you before leaving last month."

Jasmyna returned the embrace, wanting to cry but felt that it would be silly to do it before breakfast. "I've missed you too, papa."

"You will tell me what you've been up to, yes?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded her head and felt his lips gently press against her forehead before returning to his seat.

Servants walked in with the breakfast.

"James, are you excited about the final game?" Naveen asked as the servant served him a bowl of oatmeal.

"More than anything," James answered, "Will you be there?"

"You know I always make it to most of your games. Especially the finals," Naveen applied the milk, butter and sugar in the hot cereal. "I make it to all of my children's most important events."

Jasmyna bit into her toast and mentally disagreed. But she didn't want to tell her father that he was wrong.

Tiana happened to notice her daughter looking to have something on her mind and asked, "Is there something you'd like to share, Jasmyna?"

'_Just like her to put me on the spot.'_ Jasmyna thought and shook her head. "Nothing mama. I'm simply enjoying this buttery toast."

Tiana knew better than to believe such a fib. She remembered hearing her daughter ask for her father on their royal trips. It was unfortunate that she never got to spend time with him as much as her brothers did. She decided to let it go and move on to her next oldest child. "Are you excited about teaching the children of Maldonia on preparing a fruit salad, Domenic?"

The young prince wiped the corner of his mouth with a handkerchief before answering, "Yes, if it's anything like last week with the beignets then I look forward to it!"

"Cooking is for sissies!" Teased Dhimani.

"You're only saying that because you've never tried it." Domenic calmly told his brother. Like his father he knew how to keep his cool but like his mother he knew how to quickly put a person in their place.

"He told you!" Doji teased his twin brother.

"No he did not!"

"Yes he did."

"Boys." Naveen said sternly.

They quickly quieted down.

"Sorry papa." They both said.

Naveen moved his eyes to his wife who had a smirk on her lips. "What?"

"You know what." Tiana flirted, looked him up and down before eating her oatmeal.

"Apparently you do, too." Naveen flirted back and winked at her.

She loved that they could still behave like newlyweds without actually displaying it in front of their children. One of her favourite parts of foreplaying with her husband.

"You two have to do much better than that." James laughed. He was well aware of his parents flirty behavior whether in code or openly.

"Eat your breakfast." Tiana told him.

"Papa?" asked Doji.

Naveen focused his attention to his youngest son. "Yes Doji?"

"How long will you be staying for?"

He was a little taken aback by the question, but didn't show in face. "I'll be here for a while. Your mother and I both talked about it on the way down here." He took Tiana's hand. "Right?"

She nodded her head. "Right. We felt that we hardly spend enough time together as a family and decided to cut off some business time for family time."

Jasmyna was excited to hear the news. "Oh, your promise?"

Naveen smiled at his happy daughter. "We promise."

()()()()

About a half hour later the younger children were escorted by their nannies to their rooms while James went on to his studies. Jasmyna decided to stay behind to speak with her father before going off to her studies.

She saw her parents walking up the stairs, "Papa!" She walked over them.

Naveen stopped at the first step and turned to see his daughter, "Yes Jasmyna?"

Her heart raced as the fear of rejection came to mind, "I was wondering if you have any time could we…um, could we…"

"Out with it." He said.

"Spend some time together? Perhaps a stroll in the garden, or a car ride out?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Of course we can. I enjoy spending time with my only daughter," Naveen smiled. "Now go to your studies before Madam Gia comes looking for you."

Jasmyna beamed and kissed her father on the cheek. "Okay! I'll see you later papa! Bye mama!" She skipped down the hall.

Tiana wrapped her arms around her husband. "Did you see how excited she was?"

"I saw that." He looked down at his wife and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I hate not always having to be here."

"Me too," She agreed. "But you have a job to do."

"Right, but I hate having to always be away. We hardly get to see each other but twice a month? We're lucky to even be spending time together like this."

"And there's me traveling to the restaurant's locations around the world." She added.

"That is very difficult for me to accept," Naveen admitted. He would rather his wife stay at home with the children so that they could have at least one parent around.

"I know that you don't approve of me traveling this much but I want to make sure my employees are keeping Tiana's Palace's reputation with the most respect."

"I understand that, but we have people like René d'Aubigné to do that for you." He pointed out. "I don't know how much I have to keep remidning you about-

Tiana cut him off with a kiss, trying to avoid a fight. "Why don't we enjoy our free time together?"

Naveen gave her a devious grin. "What do you have in mind?"

"Follow me up to the suite and I'll show you what's on my mind." She took his hand and led him up the stairs.

()()()()

And that was the first chapter! I felt that it was important to re-introduce some old characters and new ones! As you guys can see Naveen and Tiana are still very passionate to one another. They have five children now! I tried to give them all personalities and it might be a bit too early to judge them but based on first impressions alone how are they? And I'm not exactly sure how know how long this story will be but just know that I will try my best to not bore you all with it. As for updates I will try to be quick with them, but I won't make any promises. Life is kind of busy again but they will be here!

Ages of the family:

Naveen - 34 years old

Tiana - 33 years old

James - 14 years old

Jasmyna - 8.5 years old

Domenic - 7.5 years old

Dhimani - 5 years old

Doji - 5 years old

Lightning the dog - 8 years old

_Gondia-dais_ is Maldonian for 'Good morning'


	2. Time With Papa

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Time With Papa

Jasmyna skipped her way into her bedroom ready to change into her afternoon dress. She couldn't wait to spend time with her father and in her opinion it was long overdo.

Her nanny Helenia followed the princess, closing the door behind her, "Gondia-tais, your majesty."

Jasmyna rolled her eyes and plopped on the bed. "My papa isn't in the room, Helenia. You can call me by my real name."

The nanny laughed, "I thought that with your father taking you out in the gardens would put you in a happier mood?"

"Oh I am very happy. Just trying to figure out which afternoon dress to wear. Papa always wants us to look our best." The princess let out a sigh and fell back onto the soft pillows in frustration.

"Any dress is good enough for his dear princessa," the nanny reassured. "Your mother has already informed several of the tailors on making a new sundress for you."

Jasmyna's eyes brighten as she shot back up, "Really? My mother set that all up for me?"

"Yes," The nanny took out a white floral dress from the closet, "You love your flowers, so she-

"Oh I have to thank her later!" Jasmyna beamed, snatching the dress. "Help me out of this dress. I can't wait until papa sees me in this new one!"

The nanny helped the princess out of her morning dress and into her afternoon dress in no time.

The princess smiled from ear to ear when seeing her reflection in the large mirror before her. "I look beautiful!" She did a twirl. "And this dress feels very light!"

"With it being warmer outside your mother wanted you to be comfortable and to get the dress done as quickly a possible." The nanny explained, "Would you like for me to do your hair?"

Jasmyna was much too busy admiring her features to hear what the nanny had just asked, "Oh Helenia don't I look gorgeously beautiful?"

"Yes Jasmyna. You're gorgeously beautiful," Helenia answered with a chuckled. _'So much like her father.' _She thought, "His highness is in the garden awaiting your arrival."_  
><em>

The princess ran her fingers through her curly hair and nodded in approval, "Alright then. Take me to my father."

()()()()

Jasmyna walked hand and hand with Naveen in the garden feeling on top of the world. To finally have some alone time without her brothers around made the experience just as rewarding.

"Papa."

"Hmm?" Naveen led them through the azulea garden's pathway.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that?" He lifted her in the air and began spinning them both, "Of course you're beautiful!"

Jasmyna giggled, feeling the summer breeze and perfume scent of flowers hitting her nose.

Naveen laughed, "Watch out for the airplane!" He started running them both out of the garden and into the field of grass, despite begin dizzy. While running he noticed his daughter's wild curls flying in the air, how her blue eyes lit up and how much of her mother's smile came out of her.

He slowed down enough so that they could fall onto the grass without hurting themselves. He was out of breath, but thrilled to be spending this time with his only daughter.

Jasmyna exhaled before looking over at her father who was already smiling at her, "Thank you for this time, papa."

"Thank you for inviting me," Naveen said.

The princess couldn't stop smiling herself. This was the happiest moment of her life.

"You look exactly like your mother," He rested his head on his hands.

"I wish I looked like you." She admitted.

Naveen frowned. "If you looked like me then you would also look like your brothers. Out of all my children you're the only one who resembles your your mother. Which makes you stand out from your brothers."

"Mama is beautiful...I guess it's alright to look like her." Jasmyna decided. "May you tell me the story on how you and mama met?"

"Doesn't that story ever get old with you?" asked Naveen, who loved talking about his and Tiana's history.

"I'll never get bored from your love story. It's the most romantic of them all." The princess rolled on her back, like her father, resting her hands under the back of her head, "I hope to meet a frog prince and marry him."

"You want to marry an amphibian?" Naveen playfully rested his hand on her forehead, "Has my only daughter gone mad on me?"

Jasmyna giggled. "Oh papa, you know what I meant to say!"

"I did, but I will say this," He started, growing a stern expression on his handsome face, "Enjoy your childhood. You're only eight years old and you shouldn't be thinking of falling in love and marrying a frog." He got up, "Come sit under the shade before you burn from the sun," He went to sit under the tree, resting his back against it.

Jasmyna smiled, even when her father was stern he always added in that sense of humour she always loved, "I won't think of it ever again," She followed her father and rested her head on his chest.

"That's mi princessa," Naveen said and kissed her on top of the head, "All this hair you have!"

"Mama told me to thank you for that." She smiled.

Naveen laughed a little, "I won't take full responsibility for this. She have a head full of hair herself."

"Helenia said that I have a mixture of both your hair and mama's."

"Helenia's correct," Naveen agreed with a nod, "I would say that you have some of your mother and my texture with my hair colour. The royal Maldonian shade as I call it."

"Sometimes I wish that I was a boy," Jasmyna randomly admitted.

"Now why would you wish that?" Naveen asked with puzzlement as his brows grew closer.

"Boys get to do so much more than girls," She answered.

"In some parts of the world, yes, but in Maldonia girls have a lot more freedom to do whatever they want just as the boys in this country." Naveen explained. "What brought this topic on?"

"I feel that sometimes you care more about my brothers than you do of me. Because I am a girl," The princess said, feeling a little embarrass on being so open with her feelings.

"Oh Jasmyna, I care for all of you equally," Naveen said, brushing some hair from his daughter's face, "I know that we don't get to spend a lot of time with each other but that is why your mother and myself have agreed to cut off some business trips. You need one or both of us around." He would prefer Tiana stay at home and take care of the children. He remembered the lonely childhood he had with his parents always gone on trips.

The silence between the two fell for several minutes. Trying to enjoy their father-daughter time despite the heavy topic they spoke on moments earlier.

"Your mother had this dress made for you," Naveen broke the silence, looking at the floral fabric his daughter was wearing.

"I know and I will thank her when I see her later."

"It was the first thing on her mind after you left for your studies," He thought about his wife, "Did you know that you have the world's greatest mother?"

"Yes, she is wonderful, but so are you, papa." She gave him a tight hug.

"Careful with that bear hug! Your papa is getting old." He joked.

The princess giggled, "You'll never be too old for me."

Naveen was glad to hear that, "That's good to know!"

()()()()

"Mama why can't we spend time with papa?" asked Doji.

"Yes! Jasmyna is hogging him as usual." Dhimani agreed.

"Now you two know that isn't the truth." Tiana told her sons who were walking on each of her sides, "Jasmyna needs this time. Let her enjoy it."

"But I want to play catch with papa!" Dhimani pouted.

"I want to play airplane with him!" added Doji.

Tiana sighed, knowing how selfish her twins could get when it came to being with their father, but it was only fair that Jasmyna had this time with him.

"Where are we going? I hope not back in the kitchen with Domenic." said Dhimani.

"We will not be going back into the kitchen," Tiana informed them.

"Yay!" Both boy cheered.

"You two will be assisting me in the princess party hall," She added.

"Aw!" They both pouted.

Tiana couldn't help but to laugh at the two.

"It isn't funny!" Dhimani crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes mama! That's a girl's room!" Doji did the same gesture, "Girls are disgusting enough!"

"You won't be feeling that way in ten years!" said Naveen, he and Jasmyna were nearing them.

Tiana gave her husband a kiss, "Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes mama!" Jasmyna went over to her mother with open arms, "Thank you for the beautiful sundress! It's perfect!"

"I knew you'd like it," Tiana returned the hug, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know...," Answered the princess. "...read a book?" She shrugged her shoulders.

Naveen knew what he had to do, "I'm going back to my office to make some phone calls on that new-

"Papa may I join you?" asked Dhimani.

"No, I want to join you!" Begged Doji.

Naveen looked puzzled at the twins before returning his eyes on his wife, "Why are the boys begging to come in my office?"

"They don't want to help me do a simple look over at the princess party hall." Tiana rested her hands on her hips.

"It's for girls!" They both complained.

"And why is that a problem?" Naveen asked his sons.

"Because it's pink and girly." Dhimani said.

"Yeah!" Doji agreed.

Jasmyna rolled her eyes, "You two are such hypocrites. You don't mind playing with my dolls!"

"They are damsels in distress who are in need of rescuing," said Dhimani.

"Girls are much more than damsels in distress, Dhimani," Argued the princess.

"There's proof that girls are just damsels in distress!" The prince argued back, "Snow White was rescued by a prince!"

"Princess Aurora was rescued by a prince!" Doji pointed out.

"Maid Marian was rescued by Robin Hood!" Dhimani said with a smirk.

"Then what about the frog princess who saved the frog prince from the voodoo witch doctor?" Jasmyna challenged, "Or what about Fa Mulan-

"Enough of this boys verses girls argument," Naveen cut in. "Dhimani, Doji you _will_ go to the princess party hall with your mother," He ordered.

"Aw papa!" "No!" Both boy whined.

"No pouting!" He said sternly.

"Sorry papa." They said, hanging their heads low in disappointment.

"Jasmyna you will assist your mother. You know how these two can be." Naveen instructed.

Jasmyna nodded her head, "Okay," She went to comfort her disappointed brothers. "Want to see the ball papa gave me?"

"And I will go to my office to get this conference call over with," Naveen said, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes papa," said all the children.

Naveen then wrapped his arm around his wife and whispered, "You're welcome." He kissed her ear.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes, she appreciated her husband's assistance when needed, "We'll see you at dinner?"

"I'll see _you_ before dinner," He flirted.

"Not in front of the children," Tiana smiled, toward the three who were talking about the ball the princess had in her hand.

"They're not even paying attention," Naveen whispered, "So I'll see you in our suite in an hour?"

"Mmhmm." Tiana answered.

James left the library to see his parents and laughed, "Is this some new form of foreplay you two decided to come up with?"

"James?" Tiana frowned.

Naveen laughed, "You know how your mother and I are," He looked over at his wife, noticing a not so amused look on her face, "I mean, do NOT use such language in front of your brothers and sister!" Although his tone was more out of humor than seriousness.

"Nice save," James joked.

"Papa, what's foreplay?" asked Doji.

"A game you play before four," Tiana quickly answered for her husband, "Come on boys, Jasmyna," They began walking opposite of the king and prince.

"Mama, how do you play four-play?" Doji asked.

Tiana turned back to her husband and eldest child, "Naveen, talk to him!"

"I was joking, mama!" James laughed.

"You know that I won't have that kind of talk from you," Tiana spat, "I am very disappointed in you."

"For joking?" James couldn't believe that his mother was giving him such a hard time over something so...small.

"I'll handle him, mi benita." Naveen gave her a wink.

"You better," She took the boys hands before starting back down the corridors.

James looked over at his father who held a raised eyebrow, "What?"

Naveen shook his head and gave his son a hard pat on the back, "I was just about to begin a conference call. Why don't you join me?" They started walking toward to study.

James groaned, "Do you _have_ to have a conference call right now? At this _very_ moment?" He dreaded his father's business calls.

"As a son of a king you should already know the answer to that," Naveen said, both walking into the room.

A mysterious man peeked from the outside one of the sitting rooms while watching the father and son close the door to the office. He clapped his hands together in anticipation, "Yes, you will know the answer as soon as my plan comes together for my benefit, your royal highness."

()()()()

A/N:_ Gondia-tais_ is Maldonian for 'Good afternoon'


	3. Tiana's Secret

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Tiana's Secret

"I will be there next week. Thank you very much," Tiana said before hanging up the phone from René d'Aubigné, the chief operation's officer of her company discussing on the monthly progress on Tiana's Palace's across the world. She was very satisfied by the numbers, but was even more impressed with numbers in Chicago, her newest location.

She left her office feeling on cloud nine and couldn't wait to share the news with her husband who was in the nursery with the twins.

Opening the door, she smiled at the sight of Naveen and their youngest children. He was reading the two a story that was all too familiar with her that involved a 'frog' and a 'princess'.

_"…and right after the voodoo godmother pronounced them as husband and wife, __the handsomely attractive and masculine frog prince looked into his beautiful frog bride's eyes and says, "Only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell that was inflicted on me by a voodoo witch doctor…"_

The boys listened attentively to their father reading the revised version of the classic story, manipulating some of the wording in the process.

"…_And the beautiful frog bride was so moved by his humble plea…"_

Tiana rolled her eyes in amusement.

"…_that she eagerly puckered her lips like this..." _He mocked the gesture, making the twins laugh, _"...leaned forward, and kissed that handsome frog right on the lips!"_

"Ew! Why would that boy frog want a girl frog to kiss him?" Dhimani said, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"He had no other choice but to get her to kiss him!" Doji pointed out. The twins always had a different argument every time the story was read to them.

Naveen chuckled at the two before continuing:

"_Then lo and behold, the frog was transformed into a very handsome prince! Astonished, he looked before him to see his bride—the most beautiful woman his eyes have ever set upon too turned into a human all because she became a princess as soon as the voodoo godmother married them. Once they returned to New Orleans, they were married again in a church, opened a very successful restaurant and danced off into their happily ever after. The end." _He closed the book.

"Why did they have to dance off? Why couldn't they hop just away and eat bugs?" asked Dhimani, always disappointed with the ending. He much preferred the frog prince and his frog waitress-bride to remain frogs.

"Yes papa. Why did they have to turn back into humans? Why couldn't they remained frogs?" Doji asked.

"Because that ending would be very unappealing. Don't ya'll think?" Tiana decided to cut in.

Naveen stood from the rocking chair to give his wife a kiss, "Well boys it is time I leave you alone with your nanny, who is fast asleep by the window!"

The woman snored out of her sleep, "My apologies your majesty."

Both boys ran up to their father, each hugging a leg, "Read one more story for us, please?"

"One bedtime storybook per night," Naveen sternly told them.

The boys then each hugged their mother's legs, "Mama please convince papa to read for us," Doji begged.

"You heard ya daddy, one story per night," Tiana was just as stern with her answer.

"Well can you read another one for us then, mama?" Dhimani asked with a grin that looked all too much like his father's.

"Oh no you two don't!" Tiana laughed a little before going down their level, "Now give me a hug and kiss goodnight."

Both boys obliged and also hugged their father.

"Have a good night, and don't keep Kathy up tonight. She is with child," Tiana reminded her sons on their nanny's current condition.

The boys looked over at their pregnant nanny and sighed. Giving up on their plea to stay up, "Gondia-noches, papa and mama."

"Gondia-noches." They both said before leaving the room.

Naveen sighed in relief as they made it to their suite, "Those boys always remind me of how old I'm getting."

Tiana rolled her eyes, "You're nowhere near being old."

He looked her way before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, "You do a great job at reminding me that."

Tiana saw the tired but lustful gaze her husband was giving her, "You look tired."

"Not too tired to give you a kiss, no?" He leaned forward to hungrily press his mouth on hers.

Tiana moaned, feeling her husband's strong and very masculine arms holding her in a way that always drove her insanely aroused for him. But first, there was some good news that she wanted to share with him.

"I just got off the phone with René about the new location in Chicago."

"No business talk before bed, Tiana," Naveen said. His mind was focused on one thing tonight and the last person he was thinking about was what _René_ had to say.

But Tiana was much too excited to really think of love making, "Chicago is doing so well that it's ranked highest in sales! More than New Orleans-

Naveen's lips stopped her from finishing the wonderful news, "Tonight will be about us being husband and wife, not business."

He carried her bridal-style to the bed before climbing on himself.

Tiana got the hint, but felt that Naveen should at least know that she was leaving for Chicago in the morning. While he was kissing and sucking on her neck, she moaned out, "I'm leaving for Chicago first thing in the morning."

"No you're not," He said without missing a beat with his affections.

Tiana frowned, "Says who? You?" She pushed him off of her, growing defensive.

"Tiana…" Naveen groaned, trying to sneak in another kiss.

"No!" Tiana sat up, crossing her arms.

He sighed, knowing that panza will not be happening at the moment, "We both made a deal-

"It's only for a week, Naveen. René tried to talk me into also visiting the San Francisco location, but I told him that was too much. Maybe within the next month." She added.

"René wants you everywhere he goes, Tiana. The man is in love with you," Naveen loved teasing her about him . René's family have always been close to his own when it came to business. The man was one of Naveen's childhood friends growing up. So when Kabir mentioned that René had an excellent track record at restaurants they couldn't pass him by. He was responsible for the daily operations of Tiana's Palace but all final decisions came from Tiana herself, who was fully in charge of the company.

"You can be ridiculous when you want to be," Tiana got off of the bed.

"So can you," added Naveen.

She turned to look back him with a raised eyebrow, "What did you just say?"

Naveen got up off the bed, walking over to her, "You heard what I said, and while I'm at it, you will _not_ be leaving for Chicago in the morning." His tone growing more demanding.

"Oh so you're back to trying to run my life again?" She asked with her hands resting on her hips.

"No, just reminding you of the promise we made to our children on spending more time with each other as a family. Or did you forget about that?" He challenged.

Tiana gave Naveen a dumbfounded look, knowing he was right. They did promise their children on cutting down the business trips and to 'act' more like a family. "I can't believe that I almost forgot about our children," Guilt written all over her face.

Naveen didn't want his wife to put all the blame on herself, "I was also guilty at keeping my word. I almost let Duncan and Phillip talk me into a fundraiser appearance in Floridonia, and they're suppose to be my valets."

"You weren't trying to do everything at once again were you?" Tiana asked with a raised eyebrow. She knew her husband multi-task on everything that came his way.

Naveen had a smirk on his lips, "And if I were?"

She rolled her eyes, "You need to cut down on the multiple projects. You're overworking yourself!"

"I should, but who constantly reminding me to get everything done so that I could spend some quality time with them?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If you weren't always trying to get under my skirt then you wouldn't have to rush into signing this and that," Tiana said before pressing her lips onto his.

"Mmm. So we are making up, yes?" He asked, hoping that they continue what they started on before their fight.

"Well you are holding me the right way," Tiana flirted, pressing herself onto him. "So what are you waiting for?"

Naveen wiggled his eyes at her answer, "Achidonza," He growled onto her neck.

Tiana laughed, feeling herself being lifted in her husband's strong arms. Once she touched the bed she was quickly greeted by his lips, parting his mouth with her tongue, feeling his already aroused manhood pressing on her aroused womaness.

Just then, Tiana remembered something.

"Wait!" She put her hands on his chest, pushing him back.

Naveen got from between her legs wondering why she stopped, "What is it?"

She rose up before stepping out of the bed, "I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh," He said disappointingly.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to make it quick this time!" She ran right into the bathroom, locking the door.

Naveen lay back on the bed with his hands resting behind his head. For a while, he noticed his wife always going to the bathroom right before they began their act of intimacy and wondered if she was hiding something from him.

But that thought was interrupted when he saw her leaving the bathroom several minutes later with a sensual grin on her lips.

"Was I too long?" Tiana asked, walking over toward the bed.

Naveen noticed that she changed into a _very_ revealing ocean blue nightgown where he could see her full breasts, erected nipples and trimmed womaness through the thin material. All his questions were instantly thrown out the window.

"No, you made excellent time...," He brought her into his arms and pulled her into a hungrily passionate kiss.

()()()()

Later that night, Tiana looked over to see Naveen fast asleep on his side of the bed. She checked to see if he was fully asleep by pressing her lips onto his, a small smile formed on his lips. She repeated the gesture and was pleased when he didn't stir, so she then carefully stepped out of the bed, slid on her house coat and eased her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She drew herself a warm bath, applying vanilla/lavender scented liquid into the water which soon created bubbles. As she took off her house coat, she just remembered that she forgot to do something else.

While slowly pulling out the object, she shook her head and says, "I can't believe that I almost forgot to take out this diaphragm."

Tiana thoroughly cleaned it before storing it back into its sterile container. She then hid it in the pocket of her house coat before finally made it into her very warm and soothing bath water. She let out a sigh of releif. Warm baths always made her feel as if all the stress from the day was being lifted from her body. Whether it was from her business to being a mother and a wife.

She's already decided that it was best to not share her secret with Naveen on using birth control since he was very much against it. If it were up to him she would probably be expecting their ninth or even tenth child by now.

Tiana knew that keeping secrets in her marriage led to unfortunate circumstances, and would be angry if Naveen kept something as personal as this from her. But he wasn't the one carrying and pushing out babies. While it was beautiful to be pregnant it was also very long, sometimes agonizing and terrifying. The twins were born a couple of weeks before their due date and out of all her children's births they were the the most difficult. Both boys were born weighing ten pounds at birth. Twenty pounds of baby all in her for a little over eight months which was unusual and almost life threatening for her.

After the trauma of birthhood, she promised to be more careful with her body and to never get pregnant again. Plus with her business she didn't have time if she did changed her mind—which she highly doubt would ever happen.

Naveen never mentioned wanting more children, but he gave her a mouthful on why he was against either of them using birth control. He hated condoms and believed that diaphragms weren't meant to be in the body. It is only right to let nature decide whether or not they should have another baby.

_If he only knew._

"It's for the best," Tiana said, relaxing in her warm bubble bath.

()()()()

A/N: For those who do not know a diaphragm is a form of birth control.

This is from via planned parenthood's website: The diaphragm (DIE ah fram) is a shallow, dome-shaped cup with a flexible rim. It is made of silicone. You insert it into the vagina. When it is in place, it covers the cervix.

A lot of couples during that time used a lot of methods to preventing pregnancies that included condoms and diaphragms. Since Tiana have no choice with Naveen who likes things 'the natural way' she took matters into her own hands and decided to use a diaphragm in secret. Do you agree with her decision to keep his secret from Naveen?


	4. Mi benita's Change Of Heart

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Mi benita's Change Of Heart

"Come here, boy!" James called his dog Lightning.

The dog, now eight years old faithfully obeyed his master.

"How you been?" The prince kissed the dog on the head.

The dog then sneezed.

"Yes, I appreciate the snot, boy," He joked.

Knocking could be heard at the door.

"Come in!"

A young maid, who is the same age as the prince walked into the room, "Hello your majesty," She curtsied by the doorway.

James looked up at the girl and smiled, "Hello Yvette. What brings you here?"

"Oh…," She closed the door before slowly walking over his way, "I was wondering if you would-

"Woof! Woof!" Lightning cut her off, making the prince laugh.

"Oh!" Yvette rested her hand on her chest, startled by the canine, "That dog…,"

James shook his head, "So why are you here again?"

"To check on…well to see if you needed anything?" She gave him a sensual smirk.

He saw the all too familiar lustrous gaze she and the other girls would give him, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that? I can give you a massage," She put her hands on his shoulders.

James chuckled, "You're four hours too late on that. I've gotten a massage this morning from the royal masseuse."

She then eased around until she was standing in front of him, "Well is there anything _else_ I can do for you," She lowered down until she was on her knees, "Your legs still looks a bit tensed?" She ran her hand between his thighs.

James swallowed hard, "Yvette...,"

The maid continued her massages, "Doesn't that feel good, your highness?"

"Yes...," James breathed but quickly snapped out of it, "Yvette. Stop it!" He closed his eyes, trying to control his urges.

She raised her eyebrows, confused by his rejection, "Why?"

"Because...," He pushed her hand away, "I will not have you this way, or any other way. Now stand back up and act like a lady," He ordered.

Yvette quickly stood with her head hung low, "I am terribly sorry your highness," Tears formed in her eyes.

James grabbed a clean handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her, "It's alright," He was beginning to feel sorry for the girl.

"Some of the girls in the maid chambers dared me to do this. I couldn't back out of it," She admitted.

James rolled his eyes at the childish antic, "If those girls told you to jump from the highest balcony of the palace would you do it?"

She shook her head _'no'_.

"Well then why degrade your image in a failed attempt to seduce me?" He challenged.

"I-I don't know…," She began crying.

"Hey now, it's alright," He said, now feeling guilty for coming on strong to her. He's always been one to pity a crying female, "Look, just tell me their names and I will-

"No please your highness. Please do not ask me this. They will kill me!" She said with fright in her eyes.

"I don't think they'll go that far. Especially in my father's palace," James smiled, "Now tell me their names, and it isn't a question." He clarified sternly. "It's an order,"

()()()()

Domenic stood beside his nanny as she knocked on the door to the king's study. With everyone busy with their usual activities he learned that his father was in his office doing his usual signing or vetoing bills. He remembered his father telling him that he was always welcome in the room whenever he isn't in the middle of meetings or conference calls.

"Come in," The prince heard his father say and walked into the room as soon after his nanny opened the door.

Domenic's face brightened when he saw his father who got up from his desk to meet him.

"Domenic, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Naveen asked his son with a smile. He noticed the prince holding a plate.

"With everyone distracted I thought I'd give you the first serving of beignets," answered the prince.

"Did your mother help you with making these?" Naveen mused.

"Well, she helped me with the ingredients, but she had to be at her office so I was left alone in making it. Bella tried to assist me and I told her that I could do it alone, and I did!"

"You handled the oven alone?" He didn't like any of his children in danger.

Domenic shook his head, "No, she helped me with frying and baking them! But I've done everything else by myself!"

"Hmm," Naveen pretended to think with his finger on his temple, "How am I sure that you did this alone?"

The prince took the glass cover from the plate, handing it to the nanny before showing the king the plate of powdered beignets, "Here. Try one,"

Naveen had to admit that the pastries looked delicious, "Just one," He took the warm beignet and bit into it, "Mmm…this is...delicious!"

Domenic smiled, "Is it exactly like mama's?"

He nodded, taking another bite, "If you keep this up you'll make them as good as she does!"

"That's my goal. To make it exactly or better than hers! Mama is the best cook in the world! I hope to take over the family business when I grow up!" said the prince,

_'Just like his mother,'_ The proud father thought, "Keep working hard and it'll happen. You've got to be the best if you want to get into her shoes."

"She told me, and I will—I promise I will!" He vowed.

"That's my boy!" Naveen patted him on the back before taking another beignet, "So where are you going after you leave my office?"

Domenic shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know? Give the guards some beignets?"

"No, no, no…," He looked over at the nanny who remained silent throughout the visit, "Kiliy why don't you enjoy the rest of the afternoon."

The nanny's eyes brightened, "Oh no your highness—

"I insist," Naveen cut in, "Domenic and I have some important matters to discuss."

"Oh thank so much your majesty!" Kiliy curtsied before leaving the office.

Domenic looked up at his father with a with a questioning eyebrow raise,

"Well I do," Naveen smiled, taking another beignet. "Mm…these are some good beignets!"

The prince was flattered that his father was fond of something _he_ made, "Mama also taught me how to make gumbo and jambalaya! Just today she taught me how to make crawfish étouffée on rice—that's actually tonight's dinner! Mama was in the mood for crawfish étouffée and—

"You said that she was in the mood for crawfish étouffée?" Naveen mused, remembering her cravings for the dish when she was pregnant with the twins.

"Yes, she mentioned that she's had a taste for it for a while now," Domenic said, "Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing," Naveen didn't want to speak with Domenic about his mother being possibly pregnant. That would be silly. "You know, I actually forgot that I have one more thing to look over,"

"Alright papa. Will you be joining us for dinner?" He asked,

"And miss out on you and your mother's crawfish étouffée?" Naveen smiled, "I'll be there! Just let me handle these…," He took the plate, "…while I'll walk you to your room?"

The prince nodded, "So you're going to eat all those beignets? There's eight left."

"My stomach can handle eight more beignets. Before you were born I use to eat a whole dozen," Naveen opened the door for himself and Domenic to leave the office.

"Wow! A dozen?" Domenic was impressed, "I never understood why mama said your stomach was a bottomless pit! Now I do!"

Naveen laughed, "I didn't get the nickname cow knots for nothing," He joked.

The prince frowned in confusion, "Cow knots?"

"Yes because cows have four stomachs?" He pointed out,

Domenic was still puzzled by the joke, "But I thought cows have digestive compartments in-

"Forget what I just told you," Naveen cut him off. Out of all his children Domenic was the only 'stick in the mud', but he loved him anyway.

()()()()

Tiana rose from her seat after finish speaking with René about the New Orleans location of the restaurant and a scandal there involving the restaurant's manager and a waitress. She wanted to personally speak with the two, but remembered her promise on spending more time with the family. Sighing, she looked out the window to see the azalea garden. A scenery that always put a smile on her face. All her memories there have been good ones. Suddenly her stomach growled, "I guess it's time to start making dinner," She placed a hand on her stomach.

Naveen slowly opened to door to see his wife and was pleased to see where her hand was. He also noticed that her mind was everywhere but in the room, "Penny for your thoughts?"

She jumped a little, placing her hand on her chest, "Why do you always have to speak up on me like that?"

He smirked, closing the door behind him, "Don't you think it'll be boring if I knocked? And I am the king." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, putting his hand on her tummy, "I can walk in a room any way I please," He whispered in her ear.

Tiana felt his hot breath hit her ear, shivering at the sensation, "You can do that to all the other rooms, but know that when it comes to my office, there are rules. You must knock,"

Naveen kissed her neck, "Is that all mi benita?" He teased.

She smelled the sweet scent from her husband and asks, "Why do you smell like beignets?"

"Because our son offered them to me," He continued kissing her neck.

Her eyes brightened, "Domenic made the beignets? All by himself?"

Naveen nodded, "With the exception of you giving him the ingredients and Bella the chef assisting him with the oven,"

"And how were they?" She asked,

"Achidonza," Naveen wanted to move on to another topic, "Now, are you hiding anything from me?" He rubbed her tummy.

She raised her eyesbrows; puzzled, "No?"

"Come on, you know how I feel about secrets. Especially one that are as obvious as this one," He whispered in her ears,

That word alone made her think about the diaphragm, "You know?"

"Yes and I can't believe you tried to hide it from me," Naveen turned her to face him, "I'm surprised it took you this long to get pregnant again."

Tiana frowned, "Pregnant?"

"Yes, you craving for crawfish étouffée, you going in and out of the bathroom in the mornings, your beautiful glow, you sleeping in longer, your eagerness to _panza_…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Tiana began laughing.

Naveen was now the one who looked puzzled, "What's so funny?"

"I am not pregnant," She smiled,

He blinked, "You're not?"

"No. Besides the étouffée, have I gained too much weight?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh no…" He put his arms around her waist, "Your weight is perfect but your curves are delicious; I was just going by what was for dinner. We rarely eat crawfish étouffée," He explained, "You were nuts about them while carrying the twins."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not expecting," Tiana said, seeing the disappointing look her husband had change into a look of hope.

"If you're not expecting then I guess we should talk about having more children, yes." He winked.

She frowned, "Are you serious?"

"Why not? I've always wanted us to have a big family—

"Our family is big enough with five children," Tiana interrupted him.

"Four sons and a daughter. One more daughter will not hurt," Naveen pointed out.

"Jasmyna is enough daughter for the both of us. She's a mini you. Very vain," She said.

Naveen chuckled, "Well if we try for another daughter she could be like you. A hard worker,"

"We already have James and Domenic for that. Naveen, if I'm alright with five children then you should feel the same," Tiana tried her best to make him understand her decision.

"But what's one more child?" He asked.

"It could end up being twins. Something we weren't prepared for," She reminded him.

Naveen decided to give up the fight, "Fine, we will hold off for now," He caressed her cheek.

"For now?" Tiana playfully rolled her eyes, "Hmm…the last time you said that I ended up pregnant with Dhimani and Doji. No thank you."

Naveen held an arrogant smirk after that comment, "I have my ways of getting what I want from you," He said darkly.

She knew he was speaking the truth which explained her choice of using birth control, "We'll just see about that."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, watching the look in his wife's eyes. She knew something he didn't. "What are you _really_ hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you, but if you think you're just going to impregnate me without my consent-

"Whoa, whoa. I never said that I would just impreg-what's so wrong about wanting another baby with my wife?" He mused.

"Nothing at all. I have no interest in going through all of that again. I have work-

"Which could be done by the people you hired?" He said,

"You of all people know that while the boss is away is the right time to play. I have to keep a close eye at my employees-

"What if I want you to have another baby because I want another one?" Naveen exclaimed,

"Well you better go call Mama Odie and ask her to give you a uterus because a baby won't be growing inside of mine!" Tiana snapped.

"Damnit Tiana!" Naveen exclaimed out of frustration.

"I think we should end the topic here," She said blankly,

"I am the king of Maldonia you have no authority to tell me when any topic should end!" He argued, taking her wrist

"That's right! You are the king of Maldonia, not the king of my body!" Tiana argued back, pulling her hand away.

Naveen sighed, deciding not to say another word as he started out of the office.

Tiana closed the door and rested her back against it feeling slightly defeated. She's never seen Naveen so hung over wanting another baby. "Why can't he understand it from my side?" She asked herself. The thought of being pregnant was somewhat repulsing to her. But at the same time it was so beautiful. Pregnancy was beautiful and for any woman to experience it is a true blessing. To feel the unborn child moving, growing, kicking inside; protected from the crazy world it will have to endure once it's time to meet it. Until then it would be protected in warm arms and a mother's heart.

But she almost died from the last 'beautiful' pregnancy. To see so much blood loss, weakness she's never in her life felt while pushing out the other children, pain that was far more excruciating than all the other births. She never regretted her twin boys for one moment, but if she could change just one second of their births it would be the pain. It was far more traumatizing than the night Jasper raped her. Far more painful then losing her father, far more painful then losing Naveen for those five heartbreaking years.

"Why can't he understand?" She repeated, her eyes watering up, "Having a baby isn't easy,"

She continued crying while thinking over the words that now haunted her mind, _'What if I want you to have another baby because I want another one?'_

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm doing this." She wiped her tears away, "If it's a another baby he wants then it'll be another baby he'll get," She fixed herself up before leaving her office for Naveen's. Whenever they had a fight he would go there.

Without knocking on the door, she opened it to Naveen sitting at his desk, heavily in thought. His beautiful honey coloured eyes in deep concentration.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

Naveen looked up at his wife with a blank stare, he couldn't stay angry at her looking so worried, "What do you want?"

Tiana closed the door before walking over to him, "I was thinking...," she sat on his lap, "One more baby wouldn't be so bad. Don't you think?"

As happy as Naveen was to hear this he had to be sure if it was what she really wanted, "Are you sure?"

She gave him a small smile, "I'm sure."

A smile cracked on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her, "I've been thinking of a way to apologize for sounding forceful. It wasn't my intention,"

"Well there's no need for one," She told him, putting both her hands on the face so that he could look at her, "I love you." She pressed her lips onto his.

"And I love you." He kissed her once more and held her in his arms.

Tiana closed her eyes as flashbacks of the birth captured her mind. She shivered at the thought as her eyes opened, "No..."

Naveen pulled from the hug to look at his wife, "What's that, Tiana?"

She put on a fake smile as guilt now haunted her heart, "Nothing. Just hold me," She wrapped her arms over his broad shoulders as he held her in a possessive but loving embrace, _'Please forgive me, Naveen. But you will not be getting your final baby.' _She thought, regretfully._  
><em>

()()()()

A/N: Hey! My apologies for not updating as quick as usual. It's just that I've been under the weather. I'm still sick and yet I'm giving you an update. My doctor advised me to not do anything but rest but I'm just so used to working and writing that also includes fanfiction for my favourite Disney movie 'Princess And The Frog'. I just thought I'd share that with you all. I hope you're doing well!

It's also great reading reviews, especially from moms who understand Tiana on the pregnancy and birth situations.

So what do you all think about the chapter? Or Tiana's push and pull decisions on giving Naveen another baby?


	5. The Boy's Club

A/N: Here's a quick double update for you guys, and things are about to get a bit crazy for the family. It's going to be a while before the next chapters so enjoy! R&R!

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

The Boy's Club

Two Weeks later…

"That game was achidonza, James! It's no wonder your team is the best in the tri-countries!" beamed Domenic

James shrugged, feeling very confident and good about himself. His team just won the championship thanks to his winning goal, the usual way of winning his games.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," Tiana gave him a hug. "Tonight I'll make your favourite dish for dinner!"

"No need to, mama." James said, sounding not too excited.

Naveen patted him on the back, "My boy wants a celebration for his winning game, isn't that right?"

The prince looked at his father, "I actually would rather be alone right now."

"Are you sick?" Tiana asked, growing concern.

"No, today's been a wonderful with the game, photographs, interviews. I appreciate your offers, but I just need to cool down. I'm burn out,"

"We understand," Tiana said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "If you decide to change your mind about dinner—

"I know, mama. Thank you. Thank you all." He walked into his room.

Jasmyna sighed, "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

"He probably got tired of looking at your ugly face!" Teased Dhimani

"I know you're not talking about anyone's face, manure skin!" Spat the princess.

"I won't have that kind of talk under my roof!" Tiana said sternly.

"But he started it!" Jasmyna pointed at Dhimani.

While Dhimani pointed her way, "She caused it!"

"If either of you say one more word then you can stay in your room for the remainder of the day and that means no dinner or dessert."

Both kids obliged, wanting to take care of their stomachs later.

Doji covered his mouth and teasingly pointed at his two siblings.

Tiana raised an eyebrow at the boy who quickly changed his humorous tone.

"All of you go to your rooms!" She ordered.

The children all respected their mother's orders.

Naveen watched his wife in her mother mode and couldn't help but to find her adorable. So he laughed, a little.

She turned his way, "Naveen, now you're a grown man." Tiana put her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't laughing at what they said." He wrapped his arms around her, "I was simply laughing at how cute you look next to them now. It's obvious that the children will tower you in height and will still fear you. Jasmyna is almost shoulder length to you and the twins are growing so fast. Then there's Domenic, who several inches away from being the exact same height as you!"

"Well if their daddy wasn't such a giant then I wouldn't have to worry about my children outgrowing me." Tiana smirked

"Maybe this little one growing inside will luck out," He put his hand on her tummy,

Tiana rolled her eyes, "How would you know if I'm already pregnant?"

"Because I do." He kissed her on the forehead before letting her go, "Did you ever talk to the new doctor?"

"New doctor?" She frowned. "What happened to Dr. Serpero?"

"He's retiring at the end of the month." Naveen smiled, "I thought you already knew?"

Tiana was surprised with the news. Dr. Serpero was the only other person who knew about her using birth control and was now concerned that this new doctor could out her secret.

Naveen raised an eyebrow at his wife's sudden change in mood, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She answered. "I have to speak with this new doctor."

"I was just about to speak to him in my study before he leaves to complete his transfer. I want him prepared as soon as possible. Can you wait until tomorrow?" He asked.

Tiana sighed, "Yeah."

"Good." He kissed her on the cheek, "I'll try not to be long,"

"I'll be in the suite," She had a lot to think about.

"Tiana."

She turned to look at him.

"Try to wear something that doesn't cover you up," He winked at her.

Tiana playfully pushed him away from her, "Go to your office."

()()()()

"And I want you to make sure that the Prime Minister gets the contract by the end of the day," Naveen ordered Duncan, one of his valets.

"Yes, your majesty. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" asked the middle age balding man.

Naveen waved his hand, gesturing for the man to leave the office.

Phillip, the king's other valet snorted, "So who pissed you off more? This new doctor or Duncan?"

"Who do think? That idiot Duncan!" Naveen slammed a folder on his desk. "I don't know what that man does when I'm not around but he's about to get fired."

"He's having trouble with the misses." Phillip answered.

"Not my problem." Naveen said. He was against the valet marrying one of his secretaries and had no choice but to fire her when they went along with the wedding anyway. "To marry someone you barely know? Only a fool would rush into something as serious as marriage."

"You make it so easy." Phillip smirked.

"Tiana was different. She's not one to leech off anyone and she's also easy on the eyes."

"Yes, she's a beauty and I guess being trapped in a Cajun madman's home for three days can bring two people together."

Naveen nodded, "Right." That was the story he and Tiana gave to their closet friends and family. They were surprised that they went along with it.

"But enough about the love struck imbecile, my boy James is once again champion!"

"I've heard. Congratulations!"

"Yes, and I was thinking of taking him with us tonight. Give him his first taste of manhood. He's going off to college in January."

"You want him to go to the Crescent? With us?" Phillip was surprised.

"Why not? He's at the legal age to drink and I'll be there to monitor him."

"You have a good point," Phillip smiled, "We were both in the gentleman's club when we were fourteen! Hell, the women there will _love_ the newbie! And if he's anything like us—

"He isn't at all like we were." Naveen laughed, "Tiana raised him into a gentleman, and that's how I want him to remain. He'll only be there for one drink and that's it! But I do have to talk to Tiana about it,"

"He'll be safe with us."

"Yes, he will, but Tiana is very protective of all the children. Especially James, who happens to be fourteen. She comes from a country where most fourteen year olds aren't legally allowed to drink until they're eighteen and there are some states who lifted up that law to twenty-one." Naveen explained,

"Crazy times," Phillips shook his head, "Those poor people,"

"I wouldn't feel too bad for them," Naveen laughed.

"Will it help if I bring my nephew with us? He's fifteen."

Naveen groaned. "I don't know if that'll make it better for her, but I'll try to bring that up."

"Hey, if she refuses then step your foot down like the man that you are and do it anyway. She's only a woman."

Naveen gave him a stern look,

"Or not!" Phillip corrected himself with a nervous laugh.

()()()()

Tiana just left her office when she saw a man wearing a white jacket who looked to be in his forties being escorted down the hall by one of the guards.

_'He must be the new doctor.'_ She thought. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man looked her way and smiled, "Your majesty," he bowed. "It is such a pleasure to meet you!"

Tiaan studied the man and noticed that his hair was a salt and pepper shade, "Likewise, are you the new doctor for the royal family?"

"Yes, I am. I am Dr. Franco Lombardi," he introduced himself

"Dr. Lombardi I'd like a word with you in my office." She said,

"Yes, your majesty." He followed her into her office.

"Where do I start?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your secret is safe with me." He smiled.

Tiana looked over at him, "My secret?"

"Yes, Dr. Serpero mentioned to me that you are using diaphragms as a form of birth control. Am I correct?" He asked,

"Yes and I really need for you to not share this with the king. He is absolutely against it." She was surprised at how desperate she sounded,

"As I mentioned, your secret is protected. Patient confidentially is equally as important as keeping them safe and healthy. If his highness ever questions it then I will try my best to remind him of it." The man confirmed,

"Thank you Dr. Lombardi." Tiana was relieved that she could also trust this doctor and had to thank Dr. Serpero before he formally leaves at the end of the month. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise, but if you do not mind answering, have you had a physical this year?"

"Not yet. I've been very busy with…work and family,"

The doctor looked serious, "Well then I would like to see you and the family."

"The children have already gotten their yearly physicals. It's just that Naveen and myself haven't gotten ours."

"I've spoken to him about that and I think I've angered him about it," Admitted the doctor,

"He hates needles of any kind." Tiana explained

"I see." The doctor laughed, showing off his pearly white teeth. "So I will see you both tomorrow?"

"If we're not too busy why not?" Tiana smiled back, "I should get going. I have to meet with the king shortly."

"Yes, I still have to meet with Dr. Serpero on some more paperwork." He opened the door for Tiana.

As they walked down the hall, Tiana saw Naveen heading their way, "I'll see you tomorrow, Dr Lombardi and good luck."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Call me Tiana." She said before making it over to Naveen.

The king and doctored respectively nodded their heads at one another as they passed by, Naveen then shook his head, "What was I thinking?"

Tiana gave him a puzzled look,

"That Dr. Lombardi," He opened the doors to their suite.

"He seems alright," Tiana said, walking into the room.

"Alright?" Naveen frowned, "The man is thirty-eight years old."

"So?"

"I was expecting our new physician to be around Dr. Serpero's age."

"Dr. Serpero is almost eighty years old, Naveen. Dr. Lombardi seems like a good enough doctor for Dr. Serpero to trust him as his replacement."

Naveen sighed, not wanting to argue. "We'll talk about him later. What I really want to speak with you about is James."

"What about James?" She asked, going to the mirror to brush her hair.

"I want to take him with me to the Crescent tonight." He explained.

"Absolutely not!" Tiana scolded, walking back over to him. "I can't believe you had the audacity to even think of such a thing."

"Oh come on, Tiana. James is of legal age to drink and he'll be leaving for college by the end of the year, and what's wrong with a father wanting to have a drink with his first born son after winning the biggest game in Maldonia?"

"A lot is wrong with that!" Tiana exclaimed, "My baby will not be drinking."

"He's not a baby. He's a young man, and a very smart one at that." Naveen tried to explain. "He will be in good hands with me."

"With Phillip leeching along I'm assuming." She rolled her eyes.

"He's bringing a nephew along who I will be speaking with later this evening."

"I don't know about this Naveen. James isn't the type to drink and surround him around a smoke room and half naked women!"

"You worry too much." Naveen appreciated her concern. "Everything will be fine." He caressed her face, "And he'll be in my section, the royal hall. I won't allow smoking and as for the half naked women…he's a male!"

Tiana didn't bother going into that subject, "Why can't ya'll do it here? You've got your own gentleman's hall or however you call it,"

"I didn't want you and the other children to be disturb. It'll only be for a couple of hours. Nothing more."

Tiana sighed, "Alright but be sure to have him home at a decent time, and look after him. He's not like how were when you were fourteen."

"You won't regret it," Naveen kissed her mouth. "He will have a good time with the big boys."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She admitted.

"I'll have him see you once we return." He promised.

Tiana waved her hand at him, "Go talk to him. If he doesn't want to go then leave it alone,"

"If he has anything in me left in him then he'll want to go." Naveen smiled.

()()()()

Later that evening Naveen, James, Phillip and his nephew name Gabe all sat in the royal section of the exclusive Crescent, a restaurant/gentleman's club so exclusive that only the most elite of people are allowed in.

James looked around the room lit up by orange dim lights. He could smell the cigars and alcohol and would see the women wearing next to nothing. He was surprised that his father would even come to a place like this.

"So what would you like your first drink to be?" Naveen asked his son.

"I don't know, papa I've never drank anything with alcohol before," Said the prince, feeling awkward.

"Then I'll say you should start out with beer." He suggested.

James looked at the clear liquid in his father's glass, "Is that beer?"

Naveen lift his glass, "This? No, its scotch."

"How does it taste?" He asked,

Naveen slid the glass in front of him, "See for yourself."

The prince lifted the glass to his lips, taking in a sip and cringed, "Ugh! This is awful."

Naveen laughed, "You sound like your mother,"

James didn't want to hear that, "But it doesn't taste too bad. I'll have one,"

"That's my son," Naveen said proudly

()()()()

Naveen made James stop after three drinks. Knowing that it was his first time he had to still act as a father should toward his son, but when he came back from a bathroom break to see his son about to down another serving of the liquor he snatched the glass from his hand,

"Oh come on, papa just one more!" The prince slurred,

Phillip laughed, "Ah memories. Your father was this way with your grandpa."

"No more drinks." Naveen said, still holding the drink.

"But Phillip let Gabe drink as many as he wants!" James argued.

"That's because he's my nephew, James." Phillip said with a laugh.

Gabe was already out cold.

"And do you see how he's doing right now?" Naveen asked the prince.

A beautiful woman wearing a sexy corset costume came up to the men, "Would you gentlemen like anymore drinks?"

James smirked at the woman, "I know what _I_ want to drink, and it isn't alcohol."

Naveen sighed, in embarrassment. "That'll be all from here," He told the woman and gave her the amount.

The prince laughed, "Why can't I take her home with me?" He asked, looking at the woman's very perky bosom. "She looks so soft and squeezable,"

The woman smirked, "Come back to me in a couple of years, cutie,"

"Can you leave?" Naveen told the woman.

She winked at the prince before switching away.

Naveen gave his son a warning look, "It's time we go home, now!"

"Why are we leaving so soon? I want some more scotch! I've had five already!" Admitted James, who could barely hold himself up.

"You only had three and that's all you'll be having for a _very_ long time," he said sternly, helping his son up.

James covered his mouth with his hand as his stomach suddenly grew weak, "I don't feel so good."

"Faldi faldonza." Naveen groaned regretfully, _'Tiana's going to kill me.'_

()()()()


	6. King And Queen Of Hearts With A Warning

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

King And Queen Of Hearts With A Warning

Naveen with the help of a guard assisted a very drunk James back into the palace.

"We're almost there, James," Naveen told his son who only moaned in response.

"Papa, there's something that I got to tell you."

"Not now."

"But papa—

"Shh!" Naveen shushed him. Trying to not cause any attention to Tiana who was most likely awaiting their arrival in their suite.

Leni opened the door to the prince's room and carefully lay him on the bed,

"Nice and soft bed." James groaned. His head feeling a lot better once it touched his soft pillows.

Naveen went to his side, "Leni, go get a maid and be sure to also bring in a cold compress."

"Yes, your majesty," The large man left the room.

"Papa." James asked weakly,

"Yes son?"

"Does this last—the sickness?"

"For some hours, yes. You'll be fine once you get some rest," Naveen encouraged.

Tiana walked in the room, "I thought I heard ya'll come in. How's—James?" She rushed over to her son, taking his hand. "James baby are you alright?"

"Yes mama." James answered, "Don't worry about me,"

"I'll get a towel to clean your face," She got up.

Naveen tried taking her hand, but she pulled it away, "Tiana—

Ignoring him she went to the bathroom,

"Sorry about having those two extra drinks while you were in the bathroom," James confessed

Naveen frowned, "You what? How did you—

"Here you go." Tiana folded the cloth in half before placing it over her son's head.

"Your majesty?" Yvette walked in with a bowl in one arm and cloths in the other. Her eyes widen when she saw James, "Oh no. What is wrong with the prince?"

"He's drunk," Tiana answered, disappointed.

Naveen looked over at his wife and knew that he was going to get a mouthful, "He will be alright by tomorrow evening."

"There's nothing else we can really do except to make sure he's resting," Tiana stood and kissed her son on the forehead. "James baby, Yvette will look after you, okay?"

James nodded his head and quickly regretted the gesture,

"Be sure to grab the bed pan." She told the young servant,

"Mama." James said,

Tiana leaned over, "Yes baby?'

The prince whispered in his mother's ear.

All Tiana did was roll her eyes before storming out of the room.

Naveen sighed, watching his wife's departure, "I'll see you later, son."

"I told mama to go easy on you," The prince could only hope his mother could keep her word, for the most part.

He gave his son a small smile before leaving the room. He was originally going to avoid stepping into the suite, but decided to get over with it and take it like a man. Opening the doors, he saw his wife standing right outside on the balcony of their room.

Once he made it to the doorframe he felt a cool breeze hit him, "I had no idea that it was so chilly out here,"

"With all the liquor you downed I wouldn't be surprised." Tiana spat.

"Tiana,"

"No, don't try to explain anything to me!" Tiana walked back into the room, "I knew I shouldn't have accepted this. James is only fourteen. All he wanted to do was to relax in his room. I should've respected that. Not have him surround himself with whores and drinking all night just like his daddy does!"

"I don't surround—or drink—damnit Tiana it was suppose to be only one drink." He said,

"That led to five! And scotch of all drinks! What the hell is wrong with you?" She questioned, growing furious.

"I didn't give him five. Phillip and his nephew—

"Oh!" She began laughing out of annoyance, "You left him alone with Phillip? Why am I not surprised?"

"I just went away to use to the—

"I don't want to hear it." She took off her house coat, "I'm going to bed."

Naveen thought the idea was idiotic, but he didn't understand why Tiana was as angry as she was, "It isn't as if he's dying."

"No, he isn't dying but he is drunk and as long as he's here he will not be drinking." She turned off her lamp on her nightstand, making the room dark.

Naveen sighed, "I'm sorry…," He climbed on the bed,

"Don't bother sleeping in here tonight. I'm very disappointed in you right now." Her back facing him.

Naveen sighed, "If that's what you want," He got out of the bed, leaving the room for one of the guestrooms. He expected that his night would be a lonely one. Getting on the bed he thought, _'Perhaps she'll be will be more tolerate with me in the morning.'_

()()()()

_That afternoon in Tiana's office..._

"You have to talk to me, Tiana. The fact that James' hangover wasn't as bad as we thought is a blessing." Naveen explained.

Tiana watched out the window at James kicking the ball to his younger brothers from the garden before turning to look her husband's way, "Are you done yet?"

Naveen grew impatient, "Now you're being stubborn."

"How am I being stubborn? You let our son drink five glasses of scotch lastnight!"

"Three!" He corrected,

"Five because you left him under the supervision of that clown Phillip! What is it with you and keeping ties with the worse of your friends?" She asked,

"Phillips has nothing to do with this—

"Only when you don't have anything to help defend you, yes." She brushed passed him, "I need some air."

"Tiana!" Naveen followed her all the way down stairs and finally out into the garden.

"Mama! Look what I can do!" Doji kicked the ball.

Tiana smiled proudly, "Oh that's swell, baby!"

The boy's eye brightened when he then saw his father, "Papa you just missed it!"

"He'll see me!" Dhimani kicked the ball, "See what I did?"

Naveen pumped his fist, "That my boys!" Feeling a bit awkward at the moment.

James watched how distant his parents were and had to put a stop to it, "Hey, why don't you two go back with Kathy. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind going back in."

Doji wrinkled his nose at the expectant nanny, "Isn't Kathy as big as a house?"

"You should never tell a woman that. Especially if she's pregnant. Now go." James laughed before going over to his mother and father, "What? No foreplaying today?" He joked,

"What did I tell you about that?" Tiana asked.

"I'm sorry, mama. I couldn't help but to wonder why you two aren't all over each other like you usually are," James tried to lightened to mood for the two,

"James it's okay." Naveen said,

"No, it isn't. My stupidity caused this and I want you to know mama that it wasn't papa's fault. He was very stern at the Crescent. Even Phillip. It was Gabe who kept trying to make things a competition. He wanted to see who was the fastest drinker so I went up for the challenge. I guess the fighter in me wanted to win at everything. Like I always do, and I won." The prince confessed,

Both Naveen and Tiana gave each other a puzzled look before returning it to their son, "That really happened?" asked Naveen.

"Honest truth," James said.

Tiana rolled her eyes, "Why do I get the feeling that you're saying this so that your daddy and I can make up?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?" The prince grinned.

"No." She smiled, "But the next time someone challenges you on a drinking match or anything that doesn't make you feel comfortable you better refuse," She hugged him. "This isn't like you,"

"Oh I promise." He hugged her back,

"So _this_ is what you were trying to tell me last night?" Naveen asked.

"Yep." James laughed. "Ah to carry the stubborn genes." He teased both of parents. "But I'm still pretty worn out."

"Call in the masseuse and rest for the remaining of the day," Naveen told his son.

"I will. You two kids make up and call it day." James said, "And mama?"

She listened.

"Give him a chance." He gestured toward his father, "He's a good man," He said before walking back into the palace,

"Our son has always been an old soul," Naveen smirked

"He looks just like you," Tiana said proudly, "And has your charm."

"He has your commonsense and brains," He took her hand.

She looked into his honey coloured eyes with so much love, "I'm sorry for being hard on you,"

"No Tiana," Naveen stepped up closer, caressing her cheek, "I'm sorry for not being more responsible—

She cut him off with a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. She then felt Naveen lift her in his arms deepening the kiss. They remained that way for several moments, cherishing every second of their touch.

Tiana pulled from the kiss, catching her breath, "You were being responsible, our son just did what a lot of young people his age does, but he's learned from his mistake and moved on. We should do the same."

Naveen put her down, "I'll never take him out again," He vowed.

She laughed, "Let's not get too carried away. I'm sure you'll want to take him to Giodonia before he leaves for college,"

"Oh that's right," Naveen remembered, "We'll think about that when the time comes. For now, I want to make up with my wife if she's not too busy,"

"Well the children are busy with their activities," Tiana pretended to ponder,

Naveen scooped her in his arms, "Good enough for me!" He ran into the palace,

"Naveen!" Tiana laughed as he ran them up the stairs to their suite, until Phillip blocked their entrance.

Naveen frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Your majesty the president of the Yavilia is on the line. His country has been attacked," He said.

"Faldi faldonza," He put Tiana down, "I'll see you later," He kissed Tiana on the lips before jogging down the hall with Phillip following his trail.

"Good afternoon!" Dr. Lombardi smiled, opening the door to his office

"Oh, good afternoon, Dr. Lombardi." Tiana smiled back, "We'll try to make it to that physical sometime this week. Today isn't so—

She was interrupted with a glass breaking from one of the rooms. "Excuse me, Dr. Lombardi," She walked down to the room, opening the door, "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

The man held his breath as he hid behind on of the curtains, his legs and feet out of eyesight dye to a couch sitting by the window.

"That's funny," Tiana rested her hands on her hips until she saw a broken vast in the middle of the floor, "Oh no. Nagina is going to disappointed,"

"Your majesty!" Said one of the maid, walking into the room, "I will clean that for you,"

"Thank you," Both Tiana and the maid left the room, closing the doors behind them.

The mysterious man who has blonde hair sighed a huge relief himself, "Damn, that Tiana almost caught me." He eased from behind the curtains and room before walking right into the doctor's office,

"You idiot!" Dr. Lombardi rose from his desk, "Can you possibly be more stupid?"

"She didn't catch me?" Pointed out the man,

"But she almost did," He said and slapped the man on the back of the head, "And postpone on killing Tiana."

The man's eyes widen, "But I thought—

"Never mind what I thought." He smiled darkly, "I have more useful plans for her. But when the time comes for Naveen? We'll simply gut him like a pig that he is."

"But what could you possibly need Tiana for?" asked the man. "She's the second most powerful figure in the country,"

"You're a moron you know that?" Dr. Lombardi asked the man with a smirk, "Tiana's a beautiful woman..."

The man nodded his head and realized what the doctor meant, "Ooh! Yes!" He laughed.

Dr. Lombardi shook his head, "The things I can do to that woman and what she can do for me," He mused.

"She's nice to look at, but isn't safe if we keep her alive." Said the man.

"You just focus on our plan and mind your business. Within the next several weeks we'll kill the prime minister and once things get to let's say 'back to normal', we'll kill the king." He evilly grinned, "I _will_ get my revenge,"

The man laughed, growing aroused at the thought of killing, "Let the bloodshed begin."

()()()()


	7. Rendezvous

A/N: Hey guys! I'm getting better. Thank you for the well wishes in the reviews and PMs. I truly appreciate them. I was able to read and review other stories on my 'break'. I didn't have much of one since I work soooo much, but I'm back! And note to **Princess Tricia**, that flashback will definitely be a part of the story. Just give it a couple of more chapters and it'll be there. For now, I hope you and everyone else enjoy what's the come...or at least try. Hopefully? lol.

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Rendezvous

"Lunch was achidonza, as usual!" James complimented to his mother. Jasmyna rolled her eyes.

"Why thank you, James," Tiana smiled. "But I wouldn't take full responsibility. Bella and the others helped."

James nodded. "True, but I know your cooking style and it's far more superior than Bella's. Even she says so."

Tiana rolled her eyes, "Bella has always been so modest. She's a fantastic chef herself. But enough of this mundane conversation, you better two better get ready for the parade of Giodonia and try not to give your grandma a hard time," She said to both Jasmyna and James. All the children were spending the weekend in the country with Kabir and Nagina who had a mini palace in one of the smaller towns.

James kissed his mother on the cheek. "We'll see you in a couple of days."

"Alright," Tiana said before hugging Jasmyna, she's already said her farewells to the other children. "You take care and try to not give your grandmother another make over. She's more of a—

"I know mama, a natural kind of woman," the princess finished for her mother. "Abinaza!" They left her office,

Jasmyna made sure to catch up with her older brother. "Kiss up," She teased.

The teenage boy simply walked up the stairs, ignoring the comment.

Tiana picked up her phone. "Hello, René?"

"Ah you're back! The children bid their farewells?" asked her number two.

"Yes, they're spending the weekend with their grandparents." Tiana said, looking out the window to the garden.

"And what will you be doing this weekend?"

"Since you've taken care of everything already on your end I guess I there's not much left for me to do this weekend but help out with Bella? Or catch up with my mama on gossip. She and Lottie are the only two people I go to for gossip even if I pretend to not care for it."

The man laughed. "Women and their gossip."

"Oh don't try to act as if women only gossip. You men are no better," Tiana laughed as a knock was heard at the door, "Hold on…come in!"

A servant curtsied before stepping in. "Excuse me your majesty but the king would like to see you in his office this very moment."

Tiana nodded. "Thank you Stacey. René I have to go but call me if that deal doesn't go through."

"Will do number one! Au revoir et prendre soin!" He said.

"You too." She hang up the phone before leaving the room

Once she made it by his door she gently knocked. Remembering to read the 'in session' sign at his door.

"Come in!" She heard her husband say and she obliged. Seeing him in the middle of a conversation Duncan, his valet.

"Try to get this complete." Naveen said before waving his wife over to him.

Tiana went by his side with a raised eyebrow

"What?" Naveen smirked, slowly pulling her in his arms, "You look beautiful this afternoon."

"Why did you miss breakfast and lunch?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest

"The meetings were very urgent." Naveen answered. "But we will discuss that at another time." He looked down at her lips.

The valet scratched away on his paper board. "Your highness, since I've already undid all the laces to your shoes, transferred all your old trousers to the churches for donations…" He stopped when he watched the king kissing the queen.

The valet bowed. "My apologies for interrupting you but-

"Then don't." Naveen kiss his wife once more before.

"Sire! What about the transfers for your old shirts!"

Naveen groaned, not wanting to pull away from kissing his wife over such simple orders. "They'll go to the same place as the trousers, Duncan. Commonsense!" He touched his temple.

"Right sire," The valet bowed once more before leaving the office.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes at her husband.

Naveen looked puzzled. "What?"

"You can be such a vicious bully," she teased,

"Eh. It's only Duncan," he said.

The valet overheard the two from outside the office and wrinkled his nose. "You won't be thinking while you're rotting in a box, your royal highness." He then started walking down the halls feeling a lot better.

"And why did you call me in here?" Tiana asked. "I hope you weren't just expecting kisses from me."

Naveen softly chuckled before letting her go. "Actually," He turned on the phonograph as it played '_Dream A Little Dream Of Me'_

"You know with the children being at their grandparents I thought that we could spend more time together…" Naveen started.

"Mmhm," Tiana smiled. "Go on."

He made her do a spin before pulling her in his arms. "And what would be more romantic than a trip on the yacht around our private island? The weather is perfect today and I wouldn't mind seeing you in that bathing suit you just picked up from your last shopping trip."

Tiana saw his devious smirk and asks, "Oh so you saw that tiny little thing, hmm?"

Naveen nodded his head, "Yes, and as tiny as it is, I would much rather you wear nothing at all. Let mother nature see the perfection she created before her."

She laughed, ignoring his last comment. "So when do you want to do this…yacht get-together?"

"Now." He took her hand. "Our car is waiting for us and our bags are already packed and ready,"

She raised an eyebrow.

()()()()

Tiana moaned, now in her yellow bathing suit enjoying the summer breeze, "We should do this more often."

"Yes we should," Naveen agreed, in his yellow trunks that fitted perfectly around his rock hard body. "You're looking mighty sexy over there."

"Oh do I now?" Tiana flirted, rolling on her front.

Naveen licked his lips at the sight before him. "Damn what a woman." He ran his hand up her back.

Tiana laughed, "You have a way with words," She said with sarcasm.

"You hate it when I curse in Maldonian." He kissed her lower back. "So for you, I do it in English."

"Would you like a glass of champagne your highness's?" asked a servant.

Naveen sighed in annoyance. "Just leave the bottle and flukes in our room."

"Yes, your majesty." The servant curtsied before leaving.

"And just what are you planning next for me your—ah! Stop Naveen!" She laughed.

Naveen kept tickling her, "You are never allowed to call me any highnesses or majesties. What did I tell you about that!"

"Okay! Okay! I won't do it!" Tiana laughed as he stopped. She rolled on her back before sitting up. "You're no fun!" She poked out her bottom lip,

"I'm plenty of fun when you let me." Naveen caressed her face.

"Not fun enough!" She picked up the pillow from her chair and threw it at him.

"What the?" By the time Naveen caught the pillow Tiana was already running down the stairs into the yacht. "Oh I see how you're playing!" He chased after her all the way to their room, seeing her try to hide in a closet. "Playing dirty doesn't get you anywhere, mi benita!" He opened the door.

Tiana laughed, trying to hide behind as many clothes in the closet as she could. "You play dirty all the time, Naveen. Why can't I every now and then?"

Naveen effortless pulled her to him, wrapping his muscular arms around her. "Because you are very bad at it," And pressed his lips onto hers.

Tiana stood on her toptoes to deepen the kiss, wrapping her arm around him.

()()()()

"Why do you have to be so irresistible?" Tiana asked, running her fingers up Naveen's chest on their bed.

"I ask myself that question everyday." Naveen teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Arrogant pig,"

"Only to you, my love. Only to you," He kissed her on the temple.

"And where are you leaving for this time?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Naveen asked, puzzled. Or at least trying to be.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Duncan was talking about transferring your old clothes to the church for donation meaning you ordered new clothes for a trip. You always donate old clothes as your silly way of being superstitious."

Naveen shook his head. "I swear you're the only person on earth who know my unique routines."

"I've known since our first marriage," Tiana said with a small smile. "So, where are you going to this time?"

"Florence."

"Florence, Italy," Tiana smiled a little. "So that means you'll be gone for two-three weeks? Almost a month?" She speculated.

"It's for business and to visit an uncle. He's one of the most powerful men in the country. He needed to see me immediately and the trip was a convince for the both of us, it won't be for long," Naveen reassured.

Tiana sighed. "I guess spending time with family was just a temporary deal."

He caressed her cheek before giving her a serious expression. "Family time or not, it doesn't change that I'm still a king, and still hold responsibility for half a million citizens well-being,"

"I took off two months just to stay on my end of the deal and I'm actually thinking about taking out more time." She said.

"Mmm. That's actually what I want to hear more of. You staying home with the children," Naveen began kissing on her neck.

"You seducing me isn't going to work," Tiana closed her eyes and breathe.

He pulled her from neck and held a cocky smirk on his lips. "Try to resist me," And pressed his lips onto hers, "Like I said, I'll try to make the trip a quick one. I know how much you need for me to protect you," He teased.

Tiana's eye widen at the word 'protection', "Oh no…," She shot up.

Naveen heard her tone and grew curious, "What is it? Did you forget anything?"

She lay back down. "No, I'm fine." She then closed her eyes, now trying to control her emotions. _'How could I forget about the diaphragm?'_

Naveen snorted. "The way you look made it seemed like you were in a life or death situation."

"Oh…," She opened her eyes. "It's nothing I was thinking about my mother. She was thinking of going on a holiday in New Orleans, but I convinced her to go to one of the royal destinations instead."

"Okay?" Naveen didn't see what was so worrisome about that. "She'll be protected by guards on either trip,"

"I know but she has arthritis and—

"Then Dr. Stripes would see that she gets her medication, Tiana. No big deal," He wrapped his arms around her body.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I see you've decided on the nickname 'Stripes' for Dr. Lombardi?"

"He has crazy hair!" Naveen said. "But let's forget about him and focus on what we have right now."

"And what do we have, Naveen?" Tiana tried to ask in a coyly manner.

"Love? Panza? Each other?" He gave her a squeeze.

"Don't leave me for Florence," Tiana whispered.

"I wish that I could cancel but this is very important for our family. I'll fill you in once I return home," He kissed her once more.

()()()()

A/N: So there you have chapter seven (medicine induced and all). Though nothing much happened here, there was some foreshadowing I hoped you picked up on. Some are more obvious than you would like to see what Tiana and Naveen wore on their little rendezvous it's on my profile page.

I never gave up on this story so don't think for a second that I did. Life tends to get in my way but there will be more updates!


	8. Mia bellezza And Our Enemies

Random A/N: Italian isn't my first language and neither is English (shocker) but it's so much more easier to get accustom to. A cousin of mine helped me out with the words and phrases, though she's third generation she's good at it(she claims). I'm more English/French/Spanish but she's a super big help and I appreciate it. Don't mind the corrections if she misspelled anything. It could give me a great excuse to knock her upside her arrogant head *kidding* R&R please!

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Mia bellezza And Our Enemies

Naveen made it to Florence within two days and was escorted by his guards to his uncle Domenico's home. The man is a half sibling of Nagina, their father had an affair with a maid before the former queen was born. To avoid scandal, the maid and king of Giodonia at the time as well as Maldonia made arrangements to keep this a secret between the leaders, and as a token of gratitude on the king of Giodonia's deathbed, he later promised his daughter and kingdom to Kabir, then new king of Maldonia.

"Benvenuto a Firenze, mio caro nipote(_Welcome to Florence, my dear nephew_)," greeted his uncle, giving the king a kiss on each cheek followed by a warm hug.

"Grazie, zio, per avermi invitato (_Thank you for inviting me, uncle_)," Naveen returned the hug.

"You look good, my boy!" The man was very pleased to see his nephew.

"I try, I try, but you don't look bad, either." Naveen smiled.

Domenico fought back his tears. "Its been such a long time since I've seen you. You were this high" The man gestured toward his hip. "Now look at you. A grown man, a king! A husband and father. Tell me, how is your beautiful wife Tiana? How are the children?"

"Well, Tiana is doing well. She's at home and the children who are doing just as well." He explained.

The older man nodded. "Yes, she's the owner of _Tiana's Palace_? Beauty and brains!"

"I'm very proud of her and our children."

"As you should be! I am very proud of you and your familia! So much success at very young ages." The man put his hand on Naveen's back. "Follow me to my den. I have some very important news to share with you."

They both took a seat on the couch.

Domenico cleared his throat before asking, "How are your parents? Kabir and Nagina?"

"They are doing well. Living in Giodonia at the moment. The children are spending the weekend there," Naveen answered, noticing the man's eyes dilating a bit.

"That's nice to hear. I wish now that I invited your family. I would've loved to meet Tiana and James, Jasmyna...?" Domenico asked.

Naveen nodded his head.

"…,Dhimani, Doji and of course the boy who almost shares my name, Domenic." He continued.

"I have some photos of my family…," Naveen pulled out his wallet and showed his uncle the pictures. Some portraits while other candid.

Domenico sighed. "I regret not ever spending more time in Maldonia. I was a very selfish man before my illness took over my fragile life."

Naveen knew something had to be wrong with the man. "What's wrong with you?"

"I have cancer," He answered with a nod. "My doctor says that it is a miracle that I'm walking about but the pain is there. He also told me that I have less than a month to live which got me to recently changed my will." The man looked at his nephew with a small smile, excepting his pending morality. "Naveen, I want you to have my estate."

Naveen frowned. "Uncle Domenico—

"Please say that you will accept it, son. There's no one more worthy than you, Naveen. I've been a selfish man my entire life. I've philandered around, ruined my own marriages and never produced heirs to take over my father's, your grandfather's estate here. If there's one man who deserves it is you."

Naveen sighed, not so sure if he should accept or not. "But I thought you were close to Jasper?"

"My nephews both father and son are no good. Especially the youngest one. When I heard what he's done to your Tiana I was furious and knew that the lovesick boy would simply blow the money away, and his father is no better. He's still very bitter for you cutting him from the royal family. I've never trusted him." He explained.

Naveen mused on it for a second. "I appreciate your faith in me, but I don't want to take that estate—

"I want you to have it, Naveen." Domenico said in desperation. "You could give it to the children if you do not wish to keep it. Hell, you can donate it to the less fortune. Just say that you will accept this from me."

"Fine. I'll accept." Naveen said.

"Grazie!" The man pulled Naveen in for another hug. "I can now rest in peace knowing that my fortune is secured and in good hands."

"Oh so you left your fortune to the one man I despise more than the scum under my own shoes?" Jasper, sr said, walking into the den.

Naveen smirked without looking at the man. "And good afternoon to you, too, Uncle Jasper."

"How do you sleep at night knowing that my son is wrongfully in prison?" The middle age man challenged.

Naveen laughed in annoyance and stood from the couch to look at his uncle's direction. "So attempting to kill the king and queen of Maldonia as well as raping and endangering the lives of the queen and the prince of Maldonia isn't enough to throw your son in the hell hole he deserves to rot in?"

"She brought it on herself. Flirting, wearing those sexy dresses that left the poor boy's imagination to run wild and toying with his feeling-leading him on. His mental condition alone should've gave him a slap on the wrist."

Naveen only shook his head. "If every man was given a slap on the wrist for his wrongdoings then the world would be a dangerous place. Don't you agree, Uncle Domenico?"

"Why, yes! Jasper, your son is doing his time and it is time you accept it. Living a life in a grudge does nothing but waste it away. I know," said the old man who was growing weak. "You should leave now. I am growing tired of nonsense."

"I was just about to leave," the middle age man said, stepping up to Naveen, who stood several inches taller than the former duke.

The guards were about to cut in, but Naveen stopped them.

"It's alright. I'd like to see what he's capable of," he held a confident smirked on his lips.

Jasper, sr. spit at the floor, missing Naveen's shoes by inches. "I spit at your title and country!"

The king could only laugh. "Is that all you've got? Petty childish spitting games?"

Jasper, sr balled up his fists and decided to not go any further, knowing that it was a losing battle on his end. "You'll reap what you sow, you son-of-a-bitch!" And stormed out of the room.

"Don't mind him, Naveen. Jasper has always been a man of chaos." Reassured Domenico.

"I'm not concerned about him or any of my enemies." Naveen said with confidence in his tone.

"But it must be tiring to always have to look over your shoulder with every move you make."

"I was raised to never live a life of fear." He explained to his uncle. "My father made sure of that, and I will continue with that motto."

"Very bright and brave of you, young man." Domenico said, trying to stand but he fell back onto the couch. "Oh…," He grew faint.

Naveen went to the man's side. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm a dying man. If it was meant for me to pass on on this comfortable couch then I shall die here," the man joked.

Naveen helped the man back up. "You will not die on a couch. Now, show me your bedroom."

()()()()

Dhimani and Doji both dived into the pool creating a huge splash all over Jasmyna who was relaxing on one of the lounge chairs in the pool room. She screamed in annoyance.

James and Domenic laughed

The princess covered her ears. "Stop laughing at me!"

Tiana found the entire humorous exchange, but had to be the 'reasonable one' and say, "Boys, try to be more careful with jumping into the pool. Not everyone wants to get splashed at."

"Ugh! I would spank them, mama!" The princess suggested.

"I'm sure you would, but you can't." Tiana said, curtly.

The twins laughed as Jasmyna rolled her eyes.

"But if they intentionally do it _again…_," She knew her twin boys more than anyone else in the world.

"Ah mama we were just having a little fun," whined Doji.

Jasmyna stuck out her tongue at the boys.

They returned the gesture.

Tiana shook her head at her children's silly behavior as did the nannies.

"Your majesty!"

The young queen then sat up and gave her assistant, who was rushing her way an annoying glare. "Tiffany, I told you no phone calls today."

"Oh no your majesty!" She did a quick curtsey. "I was informing you that doctors Serpero and Lombardi are outside waiting for you." said the woman.

Tiana frowned, puzzled. "Oh?" She rose from her chair and grabbed for her robe.

"No need to, your majesty!" said Dr. Serpero, walking her direction. "We will simply come to _you_!"

Dr. Lombardi agreed and almost stopped himself when he saw Tiana in her bathing suit. He was mesmerized at how inciting she looked in it.

James knew that look all too well. Growing up he's seen the lustrous gazes men would give his mother, and made it his job to protect her, when his father was away.

"That doctor is looking at mama a little too hard," Jasmyna whispered loud enough for her brothers to hear.

Domenic shrugged his shoulders, not agreeing with his sister's assumptions. "He's just giving her a visual examine."

"Touché." James pointed out._  
><em>

"Domenic always sees the good in everyone," said Jasmyna, rolling her eyes.

"Your majesty it is quite a bittersweet moment to bid you farewell this soon," Dr. Serpero said.

"I know it is!" Tiana's eyes began to grow watery. "You've delivered three of my children."

The doctor laughed a little, remembering the king's job well done with the birth of the princess. "I am still proud of his highness for helping with the birth of Jasmyna."

"That was crazy," Tiana laughed.

"But he handled the entire birthing process very well for a man who's never practiced medicine," He said, still impressed at how everything came about that day. "But I am sadden that I will not be here for your next pregnancy, if you decide to go along with it. Your body is more than healthy enough after five years." He encouraged.

"I think five children is enough for me," Tiana confirmed.

Dr. Lombardi was more impressed with her figure. "I find it hard to believe that five children came from your body. You look extremely fit and healthy, your majesty."

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "Please, Dr. Lombardi. My hips expanded two inches after giving birth to the twins."

"You are being too modest. You have no access fat around your mid-section and your thighs are very toned. Not a lot of women look as good as you. You must have magnificent genes."

Tiana gave him a soft smile. "Well, thank you for the compliment." Though she didn't fully agree.

"Her majesty is my best patient," shared Dr. Serpero with an open his arm and Tiana returned the short embrace.

"Abinaza, Dr. Serpero." Her eyes growing watery again.

"Abinaza, Tiana." He gave her back a gentle pat. "Dr. Lombardi is the best doctor I have ever known. His practice is a lot like mine so you will be in good hands."

Dr. Lombardi listened on as Dr. Serpero was bidding his farewells to the queen who captured his lustful thoughts. _'Damn you're beautiful,'_ he thought as his eyes scanned her figure some more. _'Yes, Tiana I'll save certainly save you for last to die.'_ he calculated with a devious grin.

"…and I will leave it at that, Tiana," Dr. Serpero smiled. "My ship leaves tomorrow morning and I must return to my apartment." He turned to look over at his collage who's eyes were all over his former patient. "For now I will speak more with Dr. Lombardi on medical matters," He gave him a stern look. Dr. Lombardi returned the look with a nod.

"Well thank you for coming to me before leaving. You're always welcome here, and I hope to see you soon about that check-up, Dr. Lombardi," Tiana smiled his way.

"I look forward, your masjesty," The doctor said with a nod.

Tiana soon returned to her lounge couch to see James and Jasmyna giving their new doctor a look of contempt. "Why are you looking at him that way?"

"I don't like this Dr. Lombardi." James confessed.

Tiana sighed. "Ya'll too? Seriously? What is it about that man?"

"I also hate him," Jasmyna added.

"And why is that?" She asked her daughter, who didn't like anybody.

"Because he's got eye problems," answered the princess.

"No, not eye problems, sis. Problems with his eyes as soon as I take care of them." Warned James.

"James." Tiana said.

"I don't see anything wrong with him. He seems like a nice person to me," added Domenic.

"At least one of my children see it my way." Tiana rose from her chair. "And on that note, I'm about to go clean up. Ya'll staying?"

"I want to stay a little longer." said Jasmyna.

"Would you like for me to escort you back to your suite?" James asked, still in his protected mode.

"Not necessary, but thank you," She put on her robe. "Make sure the twins don't get into too much trouble. Looks like the nannies have their hands full, and I'll see ya'll at dinner." She said before leaving the room to take her shower.

Once she was done she dressed, fixed up her hair and noticed she had a minor headache. Brushing it off, she headed down the hall.

"Your majesty."

Tiana heard Dr. Lombardi's voice and turned to look at the handsome man. "Hey Dr. Lombardi."

"Call me, Franco." He insisted, with a smile.

"Fronco." She repeated, then remembering her appointment. "Look Fronco about that physical—

"It'll only be for a few moments." He said.

She sighed. "Fine. I couldn't avoid it forever" And walked into the office as he laughed a little. "So what do I have to?"

"First you must change into a gown." He pointed over at the gown folded neatly on the examine table. "Dr. Serpero did this?" He asked in confirmation.

"Yes." She answered, taking the gown before walking to the changing room.

Once she was done she sat on the table, putting her hand on her head as her pain grew. "Do you have any aspirin? I've got a headache."

"I have a stronger tablet you can consume?" Suggested the doctor.

"All I need is some aspirin. I don't take pills I don't know about." She looked at the blue pill he handed her. "What's this for?"

"Besides relieving pain, its also for relaxation." He answered honestly.

"I'm perfectly comfortable with physicals, Fronco." Tiana said with confidence.

He chuckled. "You are a very determined woman. Dr. Sepero told me how brave you are and your family." He took the pill bottle from his pocket that contained more blue tablets. "It has the exact ingredients as aspirin, but works better and quicker. And it's also natural."

"Dr. Serpero made sure to tell you everything about the royal family." She took the tablet.

Dr. Lombardi nodded while handing her a glass of water. "It is very important for me to know how healthy you and your family are."

"Thank you," She took the pill and washed it down with the water before laying back down.

The doctor asked her various medical family history questions as well as any concerns.

"I overhead you telling Dr. Serpero that you don't want more children."

"That's right." She said with a yawn.

He smiled in satisfaction at how drowsy she was getting.

"Dr. Lombardi—

"Close you eyes." he instructed.

Tiana did just that and instantly fell asleep.

An evil grin formed on his lips as his hand rested on her shoulder, giving her a gentle shake. "Tiana? Are you awake?"

When Tiana didn't stir this gave the doctor the green light to touch her cheek in a light caress. "I can see why my younger half-brother was so infatuated with you, Tiana. Even I can't control my urges for you," the doctor admitted and placed soft a kiss on her lips. "So beautiful…" And caressed her cheek once more. "That spoiled bastard doesn't deserve you. But once I kill him and get rid of your little litter we will be spending a much needed holiday in all of your riches, mia bellezza...," He ran his fingers over her full lips. "...it's too bad that I will kill you once I'm through of you, such beauty should never go to waste." He leaned forward, and slowly pressed his lips onto hers.

()()()()


	9. Mourn Of Dreams

A/N: Today is my birthday and that means I have an update for you!

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Mourn Of Dreams

Tiana felt hands caressing her tummy and soon heard Naveen's voice whispering into her ear, "Mi benita…,"

She frowned in confusion when she saw her husband standing before her. "Naveen, I thought you were in Florence?"

"I was but I couldn't stay away from you for too long," he said in a husky tone, "You missed me, yes?"

Tiana nodded. "Of course I missed you, but I just spoke with you on the phone less than an hour—

Naveen's lips interrupted her mid-sentence with a passion. His arms enveloped her waist, pulling her onto his masculine physic.

She felt his tongue plunge into her mouth with force; though he's been rough with her with his advances before, he was never near forceful as he was now which got her feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Naveen…," She tried to turn her head away, but Naveen grabbing a hold of her hair, forcing her head to remain put. "Naveen, you're hurting me!" She cried.

"I'm not Naveen, love." he whispered into her ear.

Tiana managed the push herself from his grip and gasped in fright when she no longer saw Naveen standing before her but,

"Jasper!" She took a step back.

He smirked. "My love. My one true love…," He repeated darkly taking a step forward. "Give me what's rightfully mine."

"No." She shook her head. "This has to be a dream. You're in prison."

"How is my son, Domenic doing?" he asked while grabbing her wrist.

"He isn't your son now let go of me!"

"Not until you give me what's rightfully mine!" He pulled her roughly onto him. "Will you be as submissive to me as you are with my cousin Naveen you whore?"

"Let go of me!" She exclaimed out of anger.

"Not until you give me what's mine!" Jasper's voice grew louder and ripped at her patient gown.

"No!" She cried.

"Your majesty!"

Tiana's eyes shot wide open at the concerned face of Dr. Lombardi

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You had a headache and fell asleep right after I was done with your physical. You complained on being tired so as I was about to help you up you were out cold," He lied.

"How long was I out for?" she asked

"Almost two hours."

She frowned. "And you didn't wake me?"

"I felt that you needed the rest,"

Tiana slowly sat up on the table and just as she was about to climb off she remembered that she was exam gown.

"My apologies, your majesty," The doctor turned away and heard Tiana enter the changing room. He smiled, partly pleased with his examination of the queen, but disappointed nonetheless. "Damn that Naveen," he said to himself.

Tiana changed as quickly as she could as she thought of the odd she had of Naveen no, of Jasper and wondered why such a dream happened. She haven't had a nightmare about him since after Domenic was born and also found it odd that she fell asleep in the doctor's office of all places. Something didn't add up and she wanted answers.

Opening the door she found Dr. Lombardi looking over paperwork and had to wonder, "What were in those pills?"

His brown eyes curiously looked up at hers before answering. "I do not know what you're speaking of, your majesty?"

"You gave me a pill after I complained of a headache, am I correct?" She asked, not trusting him one bit.

"Yes, I gave you aspirin," answered the doctor.

"I'd like to see the bottle for myself." She wasn't convinced.

The doctor took the pills from his pocket and handed them to her. "I don't know what else to tell you besides—

"Don't." She interrupted him as she started out the room, closing the door behind her.

()()()()

Tiana skipped her suite to walk down several corridors to the royal chemist, who was also a good friend of hers. She turned the knob to see the woman who looked to be in the middle of an assignment.

"Abigail I really need for you to look over some pills for me," Tiana said, closing the door and showing the woman the pills the doctor gave her.

The woman studied each pill which took her no time and nodded her head, "These are aspirin tablets. Dr. Lombardi just gave me his order of medication here." The woman went to take a sheet of paper from her desk and handed it to Tiana who read through the list. Once she was done looking over the paper and after asking more questions, Tiana came to a disappointed conclusion. She was wrong.

"I really need to apologize to him."

"It's alright for you to have some doubts on the new doctor. Especially with you being queen," said Abigail. "I had my doubts about him."

"But I was too quick to judge," Tiana said, "Thanks Abigail." She left the office to give Dr. Lombardi an apology.

()()()()

Dr. Lombardi's eyes brighten when he saw Tiana at his door. "Good evening, your highness,"

"May I?" She asked, gesturing to enter the room.

The doctor stepped to the side.

Tiana walked in swiftly as he closed the door. "Dr. Lombardi I would like to personally apologize for misjudging you. It isn't like me to do such a thing but you got to understand—

"Dr. Serpero will never be replaced," He finished for her. "He was phenomenal physician."

"He was but my behavior could've been avoided. You were only doing what you do best and that's taking care of your patients," She handed him a new bottle of aspirin pills from Abigail.

The doctor gratefully put them into his pocket while nodding his head, _'I'll have you soon or later.' _He wickedly pondered._  
><em>

"Well I should be heading down to dinner with my children. You enjoy the rest of your evening," Tiana said.

"I will try." He smiled at her.

She nodded her head before leaving the office

Dr. Lombardi closed the door as a dark but satisfied chuckle left his lips. "That fool of a chemist will never suspect that I mixed one of my special blue tablets with the aspirin." He pulled out a blue pill tablet from his pocket. "Looks exactly like aspirin." And returned it in his pocket. "Strike one."

()()()()

Three weeks later...

Naveen sat by the bedside of his ailing uncle who was in death's door. For the past three weeks he and the man would speak about the pleasures in life, played several challenging games of chess that led on to serious subjects such as love and power.

"Naveen," Domenico breath

"I'm here," Naveen took the man's cold hand.

"I thought of our last game of chess," he said and exhaled. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"How could I forget?" Naveen smiled. "You said to always trust my instincts."

"Yes, do that and you will live a long and healthy life," He smiled weakly, "You are a good man—wise beyond your years."

The king shook his head. "I don't know about that, Uncle Domenico."

"Do not act so modest now. Not when you brought out your father's arrogance through all our chess matches," the old man grinned weakly. "You mentioned you love for your wife and familia. I can feel it from your soul." he coughed. "I don't know if it's me being in death's door but I could feel it. Never let anything, not even secrets destroy that love,"

"Trust me, secrets are the least of our problems," said Naveen. "Secrets were the reason why I was apart from her for five years."

"And you have her again." Domenico smiled. "Listen to me now, son as I repeat this. Never let anything, not even secrets destroy the unconditional love you have for your wife."

Naveen figured the man's dissipating health was the causing him to seem incoherent so he remained silent.

"Naveen?"

The king looked at the old man.

"May you please open the window. It's a bit stuffy in this room."

Naveen oblige, unlocking the lock before slightly pulling up the frame, "Is this alright Uncle Domenico?"

When he heard no response he asked again, "Uncle Domenico?" He looked back to see the man with a small smile across his lips as his lifeless eyes stare straight ahead.

With a sad sigh, Naveen closed the man's eyes before kissing him on the forehead, "Addio, mio zio" (Farewell, my uncle).

()()()()


	10. To Keep Him Silent

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

To Keep Him Silent

Naveen made it back to the palace in the early hours of the morning ready to see his family when Phillip and Duncan ran down the hall towards him.

"Your highness! You are needed in your office!" Phillip said out of breath.

Naveen raised an eyebrow at the two men, "What's going on?"

"Four of your allies have surrendered themselves to Germany," said Duncan.

Naveen sighed, "Faldi faldonza!" And raced down the corridors to his office where he found the Prime Minister and a guard already in the room, "How did this happen?"

"He threatened their nations and instead of fighting they surrendered." answered the Prime Minister, "We just may lose three more to him by the end of the day."

Naveen did not want to hear this. "How—which nations have surrendered?" He listened as the Prime Minister gave him the full details on why they surrendered, making him grow furious. But for the sake of men in the room and the kingdom he had to remain serene.

"Fuck." Came out of his mouth.

"There goes staying calm," Phillip mumbled.

Naveen sat at his desk and frustrated waved at the men, "Get out of my office."

The Prime Minister frowned. "But your highness. We have to think of some strategic—

"We'll get to that. I just…damn Hitler! That wingbat son-of-a-bitch is deadset on ruling the world." He balled his fists. "We have to find a way to finally destroy the bastard."

"Your majesty, he's a very dangerous man." The Prime Minister warned. "His armies are far more advanced then the Maldonian army and even if our allies fight by our side it is still likely that we'll lose in a bloody mass."

"If we even get that far," Naveen picked up his phone. "I will call in the war council."

Prime Minister's eyes widen, "Your highness—

"I want my country to be prepared if we have to get in that ordeal." Naveen said, "But for now, I would rather stay neutral." He mused before continuing, "I don't condone of his evil but I also won't endanger the lives of my people." He pressed the button as the captain picked up, "Captain Fieldas…"

()()()()

"Oh I'll definitely be there!" Tiana beamed. She was on the phone with Rene discussing on a celebration in honor of her and her restaurant in Chicago, "We will be there within the next week. Au revoi!" She hangs up the phone feeling very good. She couldn't refuse and will bring along her family. It's been a while since they travelled together and Chicago would be nice for them, especially James who always wanted to visit the city.

As she left her office she heard the voice of her husband and a group of men to what sounded like a debate. She rolled her eyes and headed right down the stairs where she saw Jasmyna and another girl leaving the tea room,

"Good afternoon girls." She greeted, walking over to them. "And why were you two just leaving the tear room?"

The young girl curtsied while Jasmyna answered, "We wanted to see how the new dishes from Beijing looked. They're very beautiful,"

"I know they are, but you do know that the room is off limits. You should've asked for my permission before entering,"

"I know, mama but I had to see it—

"Don't let I happen again." Tiana warned.

"We won't." Answered both girls

Tiana was too thrilled to stay angry so she gave the girls a small smile, "You girls enjoy yourselves. But do not go back into the tea room without my permission."

"Yes mama."- "Yes your majesty." Both girls said.

Later that even, after dinner Tiana finally manage to get through to Naveen who just so happen to have finally left the conference room followed by Phillip and Duncan.

"Phillip, let me know if Guhta changes their mind. I don't have time for games," said a frustrated Naveen.

"Will do, your highness," Phillip bowed.

"Duncan…" Naveen started

"Yes your highness?" The man asked.

"Go…follow Phillip. I'm dead tired." Naveen was ready to shower and call it a night.

When both men left the opposite direction Tiana caught up with her husband,

"Sounds like you had hard day," she said.

"You don't know the half of it," Naveen opened the doors for them both. "I lost four of my greatest allies to Adolf Hitler of all people." He began unbuttoning his shirt before taking it off.

Tiana listened on.

"I swear that man is as twisted as the damn devil and is a complete whack job," He plopped on a nearby arm chair massaging his temples, "We just may lose an additional number of allies before morning."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tiana rested her hands on his shoulders, massaging them. "I'm sure everything will work out. It always does. You are the peacemaker."

He sighed, enjoying the hand work, "Only time will tell, but until then, enough about my problems. How has you day been? I planned us an intimate dinner tonight but—

"That's right. You haven't eat anything." Tiana remembered.

"No, I had something in the conference room." He stopped her from her massaging and led her around before feeling her bottom on his lap. "How have _you_ been doing?"

Tiana saw how exhausted her husband looked and pitied him. She knew that he didn't want to discuss on anything related to his day. "I've been good. The children are all in their rooms and were disappointed when you didn't join us for dinner. You have to try to see them in the morning."

"Breakfast is the only time." Naveen shared, rubbing his hand over her outer thigh, "Been getting any symptoms?"

She gave him a puzzled look making him laugh.

"You know…pregnancy symptoms?" He reminded her.

Tiana mentally rolled her eyes. "Not that I've noticed." She put her hand on his chest, "Things like this takes time, Naveen."

"Fine, I'll leave the topic alone. All I want is some good news." He put his hand on her tummy, "Still flat…" He smiled to himself.

"Are you going to tell me about your trip to Florence?" she asked. "I'm sorry about your uncle"

"Yes, about that." Naveen stated, "I already told you just about everything. He had his body donated to science, he wanted no funeral or ceremonies in his honour."

Tiana found that odd.

"Uncle Domenico left his entire estate in my hands," he said. "I accepted."

Tiana was shocked to hear the news. "Really? You agreed to that?"

"He had no one else to leave it to, and couldn't trust my uncle Jasper for excellent reasons. Even if he was the closet to him," he explained, "But I had no idea he was near death's door until he mentioned it. He looked completely healthy, a bit slender but good."

"Well he definitely loved and trusted you with his life if he gave everything to you," Tiana smiled a little.

"I guess…so what about this phone call you got from Rene." Naveen asked.

"How did you—never mind. I've spoke with Rene about the restaurant in Chicago and it's doing wonderfully. The mayor and the community invited me to a celebration honoring yours truly," She pointed to herself. "I would really love it if you come along. The children are coming."

Naveen sighed, "Tiana you know I that I would love to be there but with this Hitler stuff—

"I know." She tried to get off his lap but his arms locked her in place. "Naveen, I have to get up."

He pulled her into a hug where he inhaled her vanilla scent. "Mmm. I've missed you." He grinned on her neck.

Tiana knew what that meant which was why she was trying to get to the bathroom the moment he began rubbing her thigh, "I have to use the bathroom first."

He began kissing on her neck, "You smell fine."

She sighed, "I know but my breath is—

Naveen pressed his lips onto hers, opening her mouth with his tongue, "Mm. Your breath is fine." He rose from his chair still holding his wife as they walk toward the bed.

"Naveen you have to be hungry," Tiana breath, feeling her husband's lips on her neck.

"For you, yes." He said in a husky voice, unbuttoning the top of her dress.

"Well I really have to use the bathroom," She tried her best to hold him off of sex for a couple of minutes but then felt his hand go under her skirt.

"Naveeen.." She moaned as his hand brushed over her warmth and before she could say another word her panties were off and his hand cupped over her. Tiana closed her eyes, putting her hands on his chest to stop him. "Naveen I have to use the bathroom."

Naveen was tired of her always interrupting their intimacy for a minute leave to the bathroom. He didn't see anything wrong with her so he continued.

Tiana knew how stubborn Naveen was being and was now growing annoyed with him ignoring her. "Naveen, get off of me," She tried to push him off but he took her hands and pinned them above her head, surprising her. "What are you doing? Stop it!"

"No more interruptions, Tiana." Naveen said onto her ear, "You're beautiful, your breath doesn't smell so stop being insecure…"

"It's not that." She whispered, feeling her dress fly over her head. "I have to protect myself."

He stopped his advances to look down at her. "What do you mean by protecting yourself?"

The questioning gaze he was giving her really made her regret on her choice of words.

Naveen knew she was hiding something just by her growing nerves, "Tiana, is there something you need to tell me?"

She shook her head. "No, I mean—what I was trying to do was…" She then gave up, "No."

Naveen wasn't convinced. "You seem nervous."

"I'm not I just needed some air." She sat up. "I really need some space for a minute."

He raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "And why would you need space?"

Tiana saw the confusion in his honey colured eyes as well as the fire of lust in them. She knew that it would not be wise to tell him about her birth control and decided to take advantage of his already frustrated state of mind.

"You know what? I don't need any space," she said.

"But you just said—

She interrupted him with a kiss and pushed him back on the bed as she climbed on top of him. Feeling his hardness pressing under her, she gave him a sensual gaze. "Forget what I just said." She began undoing his trousers.

()()()()

Naveen held his wife in his arms ready to fall into a slumber that will certainly clear his head from the day he had. He still had concerns for the well-being of his kingdom, but figured he will think about that in the morning, after breakfast. He was also concerned for Tiana, who was acting a bit strange tonight.

He mused for a moment and wondered if his forcefulness was the cause of her to grow nervous. That was the last thing he intent on her acting. There were times when she would behave just as forceful and rough. He had to know once and for all.

"Tiana?" he said, softly.

She opened her eyes, "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes?"

He heard her answer and gave her shoulder a kiss. "I've noticed you being nervous after I questioned you earlier. The last time I saw you nervous about me sleeping with you was on our wedding night."

"Lack of sleep?" She lied, turning over to face him. She did not want to go further into the conversation so she said in a flirty tone, "But I'll sleep _well_ tonight."

Naveen had to smile at that. "I did put those hips to work, didn't I?"

"Don't get too cocky." Tiana pinched him on the arm.

He laughed. "Too late for that." And kissed her lips. "So you were fine with…the hard thrusts?"

"Yes." She laughed. "But you should be concern about your…_friend_ there."

Naveen knew what she meant. "Oh my friend enjoyed that very wet, tight and moist ride of yours."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Okay now you're getting too verbal." She felt his lips on her neck again, "And what are you doing?"

Naveen pulled her over him, "Beginning round two."

()()()()


	11. In A Series Of Words and Paper

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

In A Series Of Words and Paper

"Oh mama I can't wait until we leave for Chicago tomorrow!" beamed Jasmyna, "Is daddy still coming with us?"

"He said that he should be able to now, baby." Tiana closed her traveling chest. "Do you have all your things packed?"

"Yes, Helina helped me with everything after my studies."

Just last night Naveen announced to the family that he would be able to join them on their trip to Chicago. Since he got word that two of his most important allies returned on his favor and with the country being heavily secured he felt comfortable enough to leave for the month that was required to leave. And he wanted to see his wife honoured as he was very proud of all of her accomplishments outside of her little bubble as a wife, mother and queen, but if something were to happen to his kingdom there would be no way of stopping him from returning and Tiana knew and understood this possible turn in events. She only hoped it wouldn't that far.

"Oh mama this will be the best holiday ever! I can see it now! Chicago! One of the best cities in the world. Home of the—

"The hotdog without ketchup!" James added.

"I was going to say the 'Windy City' instead," said the princess.

Tiana shook her head at her two oldest children. "Why don't you two come with me to see if the twins are done packing. Their poor nanny is gong to be having that baby any day now, and I'm sure she'll be pleased with the help," She got up and started out the room.

"You think papa is going to go to his physical appointment today?" asked Jasmyna, walking beside her mother.

"I think he will." Tiana answered.

The princess shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see the big deal with him being afraid of needles."

"Because they hurt?" James laughed.

"Oh, that's right. You're afraid of needles, too!" teased Jasmyna.

Tiana opened the door to the twin's nursery to see the boys packing toys into their trunks while their nanny was seated, rubbing her full belly.

She nodded at the pregnant woman before checking on her sons. "You boys packed enough warm clothes? It's a little cooler in Chicago in the autumn season."

"I have! Dhimani packed most of his toys!" Doji tattled.

"I've packed all of my warm clothes, mama! It's Doji who put his toy trains in his trunk." Dhimani tattled in return.

"Chicago has plenty of trains, Doji. We'll be riding on one to our destination!" Tiana smiled.

Doji's eyes widen in excitement. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm and there would be plenty more. So try to pack more clothes instead. I'd think you would rather save some space for your new toys," she said with a wink.

"New toys? What kind of toys do they have in Chicago, mama?" Both Dhimani and Doji asked, enthused.

Tiana laughed. "We'll just have to find out once we get there," she turned to James, "Baby why don't you go check on your brother—

"Here I am, mama." Domenic smiled. "I heard Dhimani and Doji all the way down the hall."

"Mama said that we're going to be getting new toys while in Chicago! Isn't that achidonza?" asked an excited Dhimani.

"I suppose, but I'm looking forward to visiting the museums! I was thinking we could visit the art and field museums first and then—

"Museums are so boring," Jasmyna rolled her eyes. "And if that's all we're going to see in Chicago then it will be no different than boring old Maldonia."

"And what makes you think you know all about what's boring and what isn't?" asked Tiana, who had a raised eyebrow.

James snorted, leaning against one of the dressers. "That's because she doesn't."

"Oh, shut up, James," Jasmyna rolled her eyes.

"Jasmyna…," warned Tiana.

The princess saw the stern look her mother was giving her and hung her head low, "I'm sorry, mama."

"It's alright, baby." Tiana tried to reassure the young princess, "But you need to really give everyone's activities a chance. We're going to be visiting all the shopping stores on State Street! You know you love the wear the latest in fashion!"

Jasmyna looked up at her mother with brighten eyes, "Really mama?"

"Mm-hmm." Tiana nodded. "Just wait and you'll—

Doji screamed out of fear, running over to his mother.

"What is it?" Tiana asked, growing concern.

The prince pointed at the eight-legged creature, "A spider! Mama! Kill it!" he cried.

Tiana saw the spider on the glass of the window, "Oh, it won't hurt you. They're after the bugs that are hiding here," She gently raised the window and the eight legged creature crawled outside, "See?", she then closed the window. "All better."

The boy hugged his mother, relieved. "Thanks mama."

Tiana returned the hug and kissed him on top of the head.

Dhimani laughed. "Ha! Doji is scaredy cat!"

"Don't laugh too hard, Dhimani," Domenic said with a smirk, "You're afraid of rabbits."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Boys!" Tiana stopped them, with a warning glare. "Cut it out."

"Yes mama." They both said.

()()()()

Naveen grunted in annoyance as he left the conference room with his valets Phillip and Duncan.

"I really need a drink," he said.

"Not before your appointment, sire!" reminded Duncan.

The king grunted again, increasing his pace.

"It is very important. Her highness pressed on it with us this morning." Duncan tried to keep up with the two younger men before him.

Naveen had to laugh at that as he stopped near the doctor's office. "How can you let a little woman like her scare you two?"

"Because she's your wife" Phillip laughed.

"And not to mention the queen of Maldonia!" Added Duncan.

"The woman may be small, but she will chew you out if you defy her," Phillip remembered his last failed attempt at trying to fool her with a day off so that he could get one just weeks before.

"That's my wife," Naveen smiled proudly. "Alright I'll go, but if 'Stripes' try to insert any needles in me. He's a dead man," he joked as he opened the door to the doctor's office.

"Dr. Lombardi?" Naveen sternly called out the man name.

The salt and pepper haired doctor looked up from his work at his desk before quickly standing, bowing. "You're highness! You've finally made it!"

"Yes, and I will like to get this over it with. I have some things to do," he said, not caring about the man.

"And I will try to make this very quick, you're majesty." The doctor bowed again, hating to have to do such a gesture to the one man he hate. "Have a seat on the table, will you?"

Naveen waved for his valets to leave before taking a seat on the table as instructed.

"So what do you want to know, doc?"

"Actually…," Dr. Lombardi smiled, holding the king's paperwork. "…according to your records you've already gotten all your vaccinations for the year so this will certainly be quick."

"Good." Naveen started to get off but the doctor stopped him,

"I still have to check you up. Now if you would change—

"Why should I change when I got all of my shots?" The king challenged.

Dr. Lombardi made sure to turn from the king's view before rolling his eyes. The man was just as difficult as Dr. Serpero told him he'd be. Then an idea suddenly came to mind.

"Her majesty spoken with me on fertility."

That caught Naveen's attention, "And…?"

"She seems to have mixed feelings over it," He picked up Tiana's information, taking out her birth control sheet.

Naveen frowned, getting off of the table. "What do you mean mixed feelings? What exactly did she tell you?"

The doctor smirked before facing the king. "She has her concerns," he walked over to the king and purposely dropped the sheet of paper which fell right in front of Naveen's feet.

Curiously, he picked it up and began reading the information.

Dr. Lombardi saw the way his patient's expression changed from arrogance to anger within seconds. He tried to pretend that he was concern despite being pleased by what he witnessed. "I'm sorry your highness, but you weren't suppose to see that—

"What the hell kind of a sick game is this?" Naveen furiously walked over to the doctor with clenched fists.

Dr. Lombardi now regretted his scheme as he saw the fuming king walking towards him with the crumbled paper. "Her highness wanted to use birth control for her own purposes, you're majesty—

"And you let her take them without my permission?" He asked his anger at an all time high.

"She's been using birth control way before I came here. In fact, she's been using it for nearly five years!" He confessed, also trying to save his own self from a possible royal beating.

Naveen stopped a few steps before the doctor as his heart stopped at the realization. Could Tiana have been deceiving him all this time? Shaking his head he took a step back. "No, she wouldn't lie about this."

The doctor was relieved to get off the king's punching bag list for now, but knew he would still be scorned for supporting the secret.

Naveen took a deep inhale and exhale as he tried to control how apoplectic he was becoming. He really need to face her with a clear head.

"Is there anything I can do for you—

"You can go straight to hell," Naveen swiftly opening the door, the impact caused the knob to crush a deep hole into the wall. He didn't know where his wife was, but at this very moment he wanted to confront her on this ugly secret she's kept from him for the past five years.

"Tiana!"

()()()()


	12. From Hurt To Pain…

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

From Hurt To Pain…

"Tiana!" Naveen shouted out, his heart racing. He exhaled loudly as several servants ran over to him, curtsying. He frowned at the three women and asked, "Where is my wife?"

They heard the angered tone in his voice and grew afraid. So an older servant who happened to hear the king's question spoke on their behalf.

"She is in the twin's nursery your—

That's all Naveen wanted to hear before heading to his destination. No one at the moment mattered expect Tiana.

Tiana comforted Doji once more before wiping away his tears, "Do you feel any better?"

The young prince nodded his head.

James felt bad for his brother and also helped comfort him, "You know I use to be afraid of ladybugs." He admitted.

The young prince sniffled and looked up at his older brother, "Really?"

James nodded his head, "And mama told me something that made me stop being afraid of them."

"And what was that?"

Before James could answer, Naveen opened the door with his eyes set right on his wife's.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "And good afternoon to you, too."

"We need to talk." He said flatly.

James noticed his father's gaze at his mother and stepped in, "Papa, what's wrong?"

Naveen stepped up and grabbed his wife's wrist before pulling her over to him.

Tiana frowned, "Naveen, what are you doing?" She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but enragement in them.

The prince began growing protective for his mother, "Papa—

"This doesn't concern you unless you want it to," Naveen gave his oldest son a warning glare.

The other children remained silent as they watched their parents leaving the room.

Tiana yanked her arm out of her husband's hold and asked, "Take your hands off me!"

But Naveen wasn't having it. He grabbed a firm hold of her arm and literally dragged her down the hall until they made it to their suite where he let her go.

The force was so strong that Tiana almost fell onto the floor with the bed bench breaking her fall. She looked up at him feeling angered herself, "You better have a _very_ good reason as to why you dragged me all the way down here…," she stopped when she saw him searching her makeup table. "What are you doing?"

"Where the hell is it?" He asked, throwing out everything in his sight. "What's the fucking diaphragm?"

Her breathing stiffened before answering him, in shock. "What?"

"Don't play fucking innocent with me," he said, heading to the bathroom.

Tiana chased behind him, "No!" Seeing him look through the medicine cabinet.

"Where's the fucking birth control?"

She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. "In my housecoat; in the left pocket."

Naveen turned and saw the house coat before digging in and finding the case. He chuckled darkly while holding it up, "So this explains why you were always so eager to go into the bathroom."

Tiana slowly walked over to him, "I had to protect myself."

"And you know how I feel about these things," Naveen held up the case in disgust.

"But you're not the one carrying a human being for nine months, Naveen," Tiana tried to reason with him.

"You lied to me," His voice hinted more anger than hurt.

"I had to do what was right for me!" She said with tears threatening to form in her eyes.

Naveen shook his head and left the bathroom.

Tiana followed him, "Naveen—

"Don't…Tiana." He stopped her, "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

She watched as he nearly crushes the small container that held her secret for so many years with his bare hand. "I didn't want you to learn this way."

His honey coloured eyes finally looked her way. "Were you ever going to tell me about this?"

Tiana exhaled deeply and shook her head, "No," she admitted.

Without warning, Naveen threw the container right into the wall. Glass shattering into a million pieces from the heavy impact.

Tiana covered her mouth from his actions. Not knowing whether or not she should go to him.

"So you were never going to tell me about your little secret?" He slowly walked toward her.

She began stepping back, growing nervous of the darkness in his eyes, his demeanor overall. It was the same gaze he would give his worse enemies. A look she never thought she'd ever receive from him.

"You're still trying to run from me?" he asked with annoyance in his tone. "Come here!" He took a hold of her waist and pulled her to him by force. "Why were you keeping this from me?"

Tiana felt how tight his arm was around her and put her hands on his chest to ease some pain from his tight grip. "Because I knew you would react this way!"

He pressed his lips onto hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Tiana didn't know what he was trying to prove but the kiss made her feel more cheap than anything else.

Naveen finally pulled away, pushing her back in the process, "You even taste like deceit."

"I won't have you degrade me simply because I wanted a choice with I what I wanted with my body!" She defended herself.

"And how else am I suppose to treat you?" he asked. "Oh, my beautiful wife decided to defy her husband by keeping secrets—especially one that makes me look like a complete ass?"

"You've already proven to hold that title when you've decided to act as if I'm some sort of monster."

"That because you are!" He exclaimed, walking back over to face her. "You've not only kept a secret from me, but you've to me lied over and over for years! I wanted another child. Since the twins I've wanted just one more but I held back because I thought that it would happen naturally, but no. You've decided to play God—

"I did no such thing!" She spat back.

"You put that poison in your body whenever we have sex, Tiana." Naveen reminded her. "Instead of being a _real_ woman and taking responsibility for what's to come—

"For what's to come?" Tiana's eyes widen. Shocked by her husband's narrow-minded opinion of her. When she raised her hand to slap him she felt more pain than he could from it. His words—harsh and blank hurt more than any physical pain she could give him. "I almost died giving birth to our twins, Naveen! Our boys!" Tears were now running down her own cheeks. "I remember every moment, pain, sweat, agony I've endured from that birth." Her legs were now trembling. "My heart beat decreasing, my body growing colder, my chest feeling heavier. All for giving birth to those boys!

"How dare you tell me to take responsibility of what's to come when that's all I've done with all of my pregnancies, Naveen! You weren't there for the births of the twins due to your meetings in Giodonia of all places. When I needed you you were there making fucking deals! Well I was making deals with my own life. Fighting for it in order to be with you and our children! So before you throw the word responsibility around you better know who really needs to take action of it!"

Naveen mused her words heavily. Soaking everything in before blankly saying, "But doctors Serpero and Lombardi informed me that you could safely carry one If not more children."

Tiana sighed, wiping away her tears. "You don't get it, do you? I don't want anymore children. I'm done! Why do you think I took the diaphragms without telling you?" She shook her head. "I will not be tricked like the last time Naveen and you knew what you did that night those boys were conceived."

Naveen gave her a dirty glare, "If you so help touch another one of those diaphragms—

"What are you going to do? You can't stop me from wanting to have a say with my body?"

He looked her up and down. "If I was a crueler man I would've thrown you onto that bed and show you who really has a say to your body."

"All because of me wanting to have a choice?" Tiana put a hand on her chest. "Well thank you for showing me the real you, Naveen." She said with sarcasm. "You are most utterly kind."

Naveen shook his head before leaving the room, leaving a distraught Tiana to collapsing right onto the bed bench. Her heart breaking over his cruel, heartless words. The look in his eyes that use to be filled with passion for her was now dark and cold. She wondered during those moments if his love for her still existed.

Yes she should've told him about her birth control usage but she didn't because she knew his reaction would be of pure rage towards her. Though she felt guilty for keeping such a secret from him, she was still angered and disappointed by his verbal, sometimes aggressive actions towards her during the confrontation—to have him drag her out of the twin's nursery right in front of their children was the most humiliating thing she's ever experienced. And to make matters worse, he still wanted more children, whether she wanted to or not. She hated him at this moment and wasn't sure if the feeling would dissipate anytime soon.

()()()()

Naveen decided to leave before he said something he would come to later regret. He's already said enough that he would not even forgive himself for if he were Tiana. He didn't mean those last few words he said to her. He would never physically harm her. Then why did he say it? Was he so stubborn to win the fight that he'd purposely hurt her?

He entered in one of his sleeping chambers he'd go to after a fight he have with Tiana and quickly remembered what she said that made his own heart break for her…

_'…You weren't there for the births of the twins due to your meetings in Giodonia of all places. When I needed you you were there making fucking deals! Well I was making deals with my own life. Fighting for it in order to be with you and our children! So before you throw the word responsibility around you better know who really needs to take action of it!'_

"How could I be so heartless?" he asked himself. "But how could she have kept that secret from me for five years?" Though his guilt of hurting her was drowning his thoughts, his stubbornness kept him from forgiving her for her deceit. He was then reminded of what his uncle told him while he was on his Florence trip…

_'Never let anything, not even secrets destroy the unconditional love you have for your wife.'_

Right now, that motto would be quite the challenge to follow through. Especially when the last thing he felt for his wife at the moment was unconditional love.

()()()()

A/N: Next chapter is the back story (or flashbacks) that led to where Naveen and Tiana are at the moment.


	13. Dreams Of The Past…

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate your support. Especially with me getting better. It sucked being so sick and not doing much.

Now this chapter is in a way the back story of Naveen and Tiana's storyline. (I say storyline because James will be getting one soon, too!) I really hope that I don't confuse or freak out some of you with these back stories. But there's a reason why I have this chapter based on it so I would really like feedback or opinions/question from this one in particular. (I think my illness had a lot to do with my writing for the chapter) This chapter is kind of on the long side, depending on how much you're use to reading. If you've been reading my past stories then I would say that this one is 'short' compared to the other lengthy ones.

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Dreams Of The Past…

Despite the argument, the family all left as plan for the Windy City of Chicago. The children were well aware that their parents weren't on speaking terms based on seeing the anger in their father's eyes the day before. And like children, they took sides. James took his mother's side while Jasmyna stood by her father. The middle children went back and forth in between but stayed near their mother for most of the trip.

The princess sighed as she watched her father reading over to what looked like work in the room he was staying in. From the raised eyebrow he looked to be very focused on whatever was in the documents he was looking over. His eyes looked restless, as if he hasn't slept much from the three day ship ride they already covered. Then there was his hair…well, it looked perfect as it always did. No complaints there, but she was still worried nonetheless.

"Papa?" The princess finally called out.

"Hmm?" Naveen asked, his eyes never leaving the document.

"Why are you and mama—why do you two hate each other?"

The question made Naveen finally shift his eyes over at his daughter, who clearly looked upset. He put on a small smile to ease her mood, but knew that she would be too smart to fall for that trick. "Sometimes grown-ups have disagreements." Was all he could come up with.

"Did she do something wrong?" she asked.

Naveen sighed, setting aside his documents. "We just didn't agree with whatever we disagreed on. Pretty much how you and your brothers don't always agree on everything, yes?"

The princess decided to not ask anymore questions for the moment as her father wasn't letting her in the way she wanted him to. So she changed the subject. "May you play your ukulele for me?"

Naveen laughed a little. "Why don't you go and find your brothers and have James play his for you? I'm a little busy right now, but I promise to play for you later?"

The princess sighed. "Fine."

He heard his daughter's disappointing sigh and took her hand. "But I do thank you for the company for the past three days. I just want you to have some fun on this ship ride."

"I know," She looked down.

"Where's Helenia?"

"I'm here, your majesty." Spoke the nanny.

"Take Jasmyna to her brothers," he ordered, not so sternly.

"Yes, your highness," she obeyed, taking the princess's hand.

Naveen picked up his documents and tried his best to read through it but had a hard time focusing as his mind was on Tiana. He wondered what she was doing at the moment. He's seen her several times throughout the trip and she seemed fine, with the company of the boys, partly. The twins would come to him and ask the same questions Jasmyna ask and unlike his only daughter the boys would believe whatever he told them. Domenic came to him twice so far and completely avoided questioning altogether. Then there was James, his oldest son. He has yet seen him and knew it was because of his protection for his mother. He's always been her bodyguard and still felt that it was his job to watch over her.

Suddenly, he thought of her behavior while pregnant with Domenic and how her nightmares of Jasper would haunt her into restless nights. Once their son was born she said that the nightmares no longer returned, but he couldn't help but to notice how hesitant she would be whenever he touched her sometimes. He would mainly notice when they were making love. He even sometimes have to ask if she was willing to be intimate with him and she would oblige, even though in his heart he saw the fear, the insecurity and disgust in her eyes when they were done.

At times he would feel guilty for going on even after she told him she wanted him. Even a simple kiss would startle her though recently he didn't suspect that much.

But their fight wasn't about their lovemaking; it was about her secret of using birth control.

He learned of Tiana almost dying from bleeding after the twins were born and was relieved to know that she could give him more children. The thought of her carrying and nurturing his children always made his heart sore for her. She made a beautiful mother and didn't understand why she avoided that gift by covering it up with a piece of rubber.

There were woman who killed to have just one child, and Tiana had to be completely selfish about it.

He remembered when he saw her the day after their twins were born, how exhausted she looked, how depressed…

"Depressed," he mused.

She did look depressed and almost traumatized that day and he could've sworn she looked bitter. He was telling her about his deals he made on his trip and how much of a success they were.

He groaned at the realization.

_'How could I be so selfish?' _He thought to himself.

"I have to speak to her," Naveen rose from his desk and stopped right when he reached the handle to his door. Backing away he plopped back down on the chair and sighed. He couldn't just go up to her now. Not after everything he's said to her. The pain in her eyes when she looked at him told him that she was hurt by his words.

He hoped that she could forgive him. He already forgave her on the secrets the night of their fight.

Naveen looked out the window to what looked like the skyline of New York, their first stop before traveling to Chicago via train. Hopefully this trip to Chicago will bring them back together, if all hasn't been destroyed completely that is. He missed her body in his arms, her lips upon his, her vanilla/lavender scent teasing his nose and running his hands over her silky brown skin. He missed her overall. Because through all the secrets, her inner struggles and all that's happened between them, he still loved her. Unconditionally.

()()()()

Tiana sat in her room alone after finally convincing James to take the children out walking. She didn't want her children to be suffering the way she has ever since the fight. She's even talked them into seeing their father after they've decided to take her side. That was the last thing she wanted from them because at the end of the day, they had two parents. Not just one.

Closing her eyes she remembered the fight as if it just happened. The verbal attacks he gave her, his aggressive behavior towards her. But none of those hurt as much as his hateful glare. The look he would give his worse enemies was planted on her during those moments all because of her wanting a choice for her body. A secret she came to regret keeping from him.

She knew that he was also under the heavy stress of ruling a kingdom, and dealing with losing allies on a daily basis to Adolf Hitler of all people. She knew about the restless nights he would sometimes have and the long hours he would spend in his study alone, just thinking.

Sure it was foolish of her to keep her birth control from him but if he would really understand—if he could live her life during that pregnancy he would know her fears. Part of them at least.

The night the twins were conceived came to mind and as much as she loved her husband it was the one night where she felt her lowest, all to make him happy…

…

_Tiana walked back into the suite ready to take off the dress she wore at a charity ball that was held in the second ball room on the second level of the palace. They're special guests were a new allied country by the name of Jystestria, who were known for their herbal plants and wild/sexual parties. She wasn't very fond of the young arrogant king from there who kept his wondrous eyes upon her. And she couldn't stand his many wives and concubines mainly for their overly sexual displays and next to nothing attire they arrived in._

_While undressing she remembered Naveen's wondering eyes at a couple of the wives and later confronted him about it. He simply laughed it off explaining to her that it was hard to not notice, and he was right. It would be hard to not make a few quick glances, but she was more disgusted than anything else._

_'Tiana…,' Naveen sang wit ha slight slur as he walked into the suite, closing and locking the doors behind him._

_She rolled her eyes. 'Naveen, I'm going to take a shower and go straight to bed.'_

_He walked over to his wife only in her undergarments, wrapping his arms around her small waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. 'You look enticing tonight.' He started kissing her neck._

_Tiana sighed. "I just got home an hour before the ball tonight, Naveen—_

_'And all I want is my wife,' he said onto her neck, running his hands over her breasts and tummy. _

_She closed her eyes, growing a little aroused with exhaustion still in her body. 'I just got off a four day ship ride from New Orleans, Naveen. I'm tired.'_

_'I haven't seen you in almost a month,' he turned her to face him._

_She saw the lustrous gaze and the smell of Jystestrian alcohol and herb in his breath. "You drank more of that poison?"_

_A smirk crossed his lips. 'You know that my tongue can't resist anything sweet, Tiana.' He wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Why do you think I always want you?'_

_Tiana pushed herself out of his hold. 'Those half naked queens and concubines certainly caught your attention.'_

_He laughed. 'Are you still going on about those women? They mean nothing to me.'_

_She snorted. 'Your eyes said otherwise.'_

_Naveen brought his wife back into his arms with one swift movement. 'Alright, I was looking at them, but not in the way you think I was.' He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But I wouldn't mind if you wear those tassels over your breasts for only my eyes to see." He wiggled his eyebrows._

_She rolled her eyes at his suggestion, growing a little insecure. Since giving birth to Domenic she's developed a few stretch marks on her hips and waist. 'How good did they make you feel?' _

_'I felt nothing from looking at them and if King Vincent needs more than one woman to please his needs then he's obviously lacking in being a real man.'_

_'Oh, so you know what it means to be a real man?' She flirted, trying her best to not think of her imperfect body at the moment._

_'As much as you know what it means to being a real woman,' he rubbed his hand down her lower back. 'Now forget this nonsense and make your man happy.'_

_She raised an eyebrow at his intoxicated language. "I don't think so, Naveen.' She said calmly._

_'Why not?' He almost slurred._

_'I'm not up for panza and I want to shower. I'm exhausted.' She tried to get out of his hold. 'Let me go of—_

_He pulled her onto his lips, quickly deepening the kiss._

_Tiana tasted the spicy tangy flavor of his mouth burning into hers. His tongue savoring her own non-alcoholic tongue. She began to grow disgusted at his forcefulness and used all her strength to pull herself from his hold. 'What are you doing?'_

_'I'm kissing my wife?' Naveen grew a bit defensive. 'I would think you'd want the same thing from me after being away for so long.'_

_'I do, but not right now. Just let me—_

_'One more child.' He cut her off, taking her hand._

_She frowned as she took a step back. 'What?'_

_'I've been doing some thinking and I think that with Domenic soon turning two we should—_

_'I don't know, Naveen—_

_'Give me a son or a daughter. It doesn't matter.' he said, slowly bringing her over to him. 'You said that you wanted one more child.'_

_'Someday.' she corrected, feeling his hand gently caressing her cheek. It sent shivers down her spine. 'Naveen…,' she breathed, knowing that his love spell captured her once again._

_'Mi benita.' he whispered onto her ear before kissing it. 'I want only you.' He gently kissed her shoulder, 'Your body is perfection…'_

_Tiana closed her eyes and soon felt her back touching the soft mattress of their bed. And even though she partly wanted him, she couldn't resist his charm, his way of always drawing her in to him._

_'Make me happy,' he whispered, lying on his back. 'I don't need six or seven wives to please me.'_

_Tiana rolled to her side before straddling herself on top of him, looking down into his honey coloured eyes. Seeing intense lust in them, feeling a bit uneasy at his request. Then the thought of him being with those women he occasionally glanced at tonight came to mind._

_Their dancing was impressive; the way their hips effortlessly swayed made every man in the room forget about their wives. Even her own husband was gawking like a starving dog anticipating on his next meal, drinking away with the Jystestrian king._

_As the two drank more of the purple liquid, she wondered if he would call on some of his more attractive servants to accompany him while she was away on her business trips?_

_'Tiana' Naveen interrupted her, running his hands up and down the sides of her body._

_Tiana lowered her face to his, hungrily capturing their lips in a heated union while grinding herself over his very hard member. She moaned into his mouth, 'How bad do you want me to make you happy?'_

_He hissed, cupping her derrière in his large hands._

_She then unbuttoned his shirt and kissed over his toned chest, circling her tongue around his nipples. 'How bad do you want me, Naveen?' she asked in a seductive tone._

_'Mmm…' he groaned, loving the feel of her hips grinding over his._

_She moved lower over his abdomen. 'How bad do you want this happiness?'_

_ She undid his trousers, feeling a little hesitate of what she was about to do due to her own insecurities._

_'Tiana…,' he breathes, running his hand through her hair, '…please do it.'_

_She wrapped her hand around his member before looking back up at him, now regretting going too far. 'Naveen, I don't want—_

_'Do it.' His husky voice almost sounding like an order._

_She blinked quickly and thought of those women and how they would be willing to do this for him. So she took a deep breath and opened her mouth…_

_...their backs hit the sheets of their bed, both out of breath but satisfied. Tiana rolled to her side, facing her husband who was still recuperating and wondered why he didn't stop her from performing fellatio on him as she was never fond of the activity. Though he was always willing to perform cunnilingus __on her in all their sexual activities and while it also brought pleasure for them both, she felt low and dirty while doing it with him. This was the reason why she would avoid it all together. Naveen knew how she felt about the act, but why did he encourage her to continue?_

_Could it be the Jystestrian alcohol and herbs he consumed at the ball? A lot of the guests weren't acting their usual way now that she thought about it. But she couldn't fully blame tonight's events on the Jystesrtian substances._

_She still had her battles of trying to overcome her thoughts of Jasper. Since he assaulted her she couldn't get over the roughness in his touch and would sometimes feel it when Naveen and her are together—tonight was one of those nights. She thought her month long trip to New Orleans would clear her head, extinguish her painful demons. Move on from the one man who stole her inner-strength._

_'You were amazing,' Naveen finally said, looking her way with that smirk that usually made her go insanely crazy for. But this smirk was different, it was sleazier. Or was she thinking too much into it?_

_She kept her blank glare before saying, 'I don't ever want you to drink that poison again.'_

_'What?' he asked, puzzled while caressing her cheek._

_She shook her head before resting her head on his chest. 'Just love me'_

_He kissed her on top of the head. "That won't be hard to do.'…_

_…_

…Tiana shook the thoughts away as she ran her hand over the small bump on her tummy. Though it couldn't be seen in the naked eye, she could still feel it. A reminder of the day she almost died…

…

_'Your majesty push!' encouraged Dr. Serpero._

_Tiana screamed as she felt the pressure and tear as the first twin was being slowly pulled out of her. Her chest began to grow heavy and soon a shiver came upon her as felt ice cold._

_"Nurse Lidia!" She heard the doctor call out before handing the naked new born over to the woman. 'Alright your majesty the next baby's head is already out so please pushing.'_

_She felt someone wiping away her sweat and tears just as the second baby slipped right out of her._

_'Nurse Siddra!'_

_She heard the doctor call as her chest felt heavier, her throat stiffen, her breathing becoming more of a challenge to accomplish._

_'Heavens, she's losing so much blood! Jenefer! Come here!'_

_Tiana heard the doctor's worried tone and tried to sit up. She saw that she was in a pool of blood and let out a scream, soon hearing both babies crying._

_'Calm her down!' ordered the doctor._

_'Your majesty, please relax!'_

_Panic took over Tiana's body as she also felt weaker and growing colder. 'No, I want my babies!'_

_'Lay down'_

_'I can't breathe!' She cried. Seeing white lights blinding her eyes. 'I want my babies.'_

_'Calm yourself your highness.'_

_'Where's Naveen? Where's my husband?' she cried. 'Naveen…Naveen!' her voice grew weaker._

_'My husband. Please I want my husband.'_

_'His highness is in Giodonia—_

_She heard another nurse or doctor shush the nurse who tried to reassure her. 'Na…veen…' Was the last word she remembered saying before blacking out…_

_Naveen made it back to the palace the following day looking refreshed and completely unaware of her almost demise._

_'You look beautiful,' he kissed her on the forehead._

_Tiana felt empty, still weak from losing so much blood while he spoke on the deal he successfully made with two other countries._

_He proudly gazed at his new sons before returning to his wife's side. Noticing her lack of words after his news. "Do you need Dr. Serpero to return—_

_'No,' she said in almost a whisper, her throat also sore from her cries for the very man by her side._

_Naveen leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek before rising back up. 'Well, I am going to take a shower and get something to eat. Do you need anything?'_

_She shook her head 'no' and soon heard the door close confirming his exiting the room. Just then, one of the twins began crying. She sighed as she tried to sit up._

_"Oh no your majesty. I will bring prince Domenic over to you!" said Kidisha, the nanny for the twins who looked to be a child herself._

_Tiana was soon holding and feeding her son, musing on the idea of preventing herself from ever getting into this predicament again. She loved her new sons, but the thought of going through what she did all over again made her sick._

_The nanny held the other twin who remained silent with a small smile_

_'You make a beautiful new mother, your majesty. Will you be giving the king more children?'_

_The question was too forward, especially for a servant, but Tiana didn't want to blame her pain on this young woman._

_'Like hell I'll give him more children,' Tiana's response was full of bitterness and the determination in her brown eyes convinced anyone who would dare ask such a question._

_…_

Even if the doctor told her that her body was strong enough to have more children, she knew what she didn't want and it was more children—five were enough.

But Naveen will never understand her pains, fears and loss. No one does unless they've been through it.

Despite her husband's selfish request, she wondered what he was doing at this very moment. Was he thinking about her as she thought of him? She saw him several times through the ship ride and as much as she was hurt by his words, she still missed his strong arms around her. His lips upon hers, his heartbeat on hers. She wondered if she'll ever feel that again?

Perhaps this trip to Chicago could change that. At least she hoped it would. Because despite all that happened between them, she still loved him.

()()()()


	14. Love In Chicago Part One

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. They've really helped me with the last several chapters. This one included.

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Love In Chicago (Part One)

After another several days on the train the royal family finally made it to their destination in Chicago. They were escorted via car to their destination, a large home several blocks from the Tiana's Palace restaurant.

It was raining outside when Jasmyna sighed looking out of the living room window. "Boring!" She complained.

James snorted. "You're always bored." And took a seat on the couch beside Domenic who was reading a cookbook. "Why don't you do something more productive with yourself like reading a book?" He suggested, flatly.

The princess rolled her eyes before giving her brother an annoying glare, "I find reading boring, too!"

Tiana walked down the stairs and into the room, over hearing her daughter's last statement. "Well get ready for even more boredom because we won't be going out to the restaurant until tomorrow. Its far too late for children to be out."

Jasmyna whined once more but quickly shut her mouth when she saw her mother's warning glare.

"When will we be able to visit the museums, mama?" asked Domenic.

"We have an entire month to think about that," Tiana answered. "Ya'll hungry?"

"I am!" James raised his hand.

"You're always hungry," Tiana teased her son. "Domenic baby?"

"I'm fine, for now" he said as his eyes never left his focus from the cookbook.

"Are you sure? Because this is it for me. I'm beat,"

The young prince nodded his head.

"Jasmyna?"

"I'm a little hungry," The girl jumped off the chair as her feet landed on the wooden floor. "What are you making?"

"Something light before heading to bed," Tiana said, walking into the kitchen.

"Will Uncle René be there? At the restaurant tomorrow?" asked the princess, following her mother.

"Mmhm. He's already in town," she said curtly.

"Are you still mad at papa?" Jasmyna pressed.

Tiana gave her daughter a small smile. "Your daddy and I are okay."

"You two aren't sleeping in the same room," Jasmyna said.

"Jasmyna, your daddy and I are okay, and as you might've noticed the beds are kind of small," Tiana really wasn't in the mood to talk about her marriage with her daughter.

"I've been to you and papa's rooms and you two can easily fit in the beds—

"Enough." She stopped her daughter.

"Why can't you just have another baby? That's all that papa wants." She crossed her arms.

Tiana was surprised at how much her daughter knew what was going on between her and Naveen, but her face didn't show it.

Domenic eased into the kitchen with a warm smile, "May I help out?"

Tiana was more than grateful for the interruption, "Of course you can help. We were just about to get started,"

"Mama, why are you avoiding my questions?" Jasmyna pressed.

"Because they have nothing to do with you so stay in a child's place," She said with a hint of a warning.

The young princess decided to respect her mother's warning. The last thing she needed was to go to bed with a sore backside.

()()()()

Naveen walked into the kitchen where everyone was just finishing their dinner. It was good to see his family all together again. It was good to see Tiana even when she was avoiding eye contact.

"Hey papa!" both Doji and Dhimani gave him a welcoming smile.

"Hello boys," Naveen looked to see that they were eating some soup. "What are you two eating?"

"Stuffed eggplant soup!" Jasmyna said.

Naveen raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Where did you get an eggpl…," he stopped when he remembered that they weren't on speaking terms. The soup was one of his favourites from her, but he wasn't even sure if he could get him a bowl.

He then mentally chuckled. _'How childish am I acting?'_ He thought. Of course Tiana will be glad to share the delicious soup with him.

Tiana saw how uncertain her husband looked, and she knew it was all because of their current situation. _'He can't be serious,'_ she thought with an eye roll, taking out a clean bowl. "How much soup do you want, Naveen?"

His eyes made contact with hers and saw the love in them, despite everything that's happened.

James took this as a sign to leave his parents be. He's spoken with his father since then and felt for the man. "Come on let's get ready for bed," He told his younger siblings.

Jasmyna gave her brother a skeptical look, "I'm not done with my soup."

Doji looked into her empty bowl and scolded, "Yes, you are!"

James shook his head. "Good night mama, papa," He went to kiss his mother goodnight and gave his dad wink, in support. He was definitely for his parents getting back together.

Eventually the twins, Domenic and Jasmyna said their goodnights, leaving only Tiana and Naveen in the kitchen. Alone.

"The soup was delicious," Naveen set the bowl in the sink. "I had no idea that there were eggplants in the refrigerator."

"There were two," Tiana said before washing the dishes.

"You want me to help you with—

"I'm fine Naveen." She had already washed the stew pot she cooked the soup in and stored the remaining of the meal in a concealed container in the refrigerator.

Naveen sighed, standing beside her. "You know we're going to have to talk about this sooner or later."

"What's there to talk about?" She looked his way. "You scolded me for taking—

"Can't we talk about this in one of the other rooms?" Naveen didn't want any servants that traveled with them to overhear their conversation.

But Tiana laughed sarcastically. "Oh, so you're concerned about what others may hear?" She rested a hand on her hip. "I'm sure the children know enough about what's going on. As well as the guards, the nannies…"

"Tiana, please. Just for a minute." He decided to ignore the last statement. "It's been a week since this happened."

She sighed and dried the remaining of the bowls before looking at him once more. Seeing that he really wanted to talk this out but her stubbornness was preventing her to be fair with him. "One minute." She walked out of the kitchen. Naveen followed.

"Where do you want to talk?" she asked, showing her stubbornness more than anything.

"In your room. It's the biggest," he teased and opened the door.

She rolled her eyes, entering the room.

Naveen then closed the door feeling a bit hopeful that she was willing to talk. "You know, I was wrong with everything I said to you."

Tiana remained silent by the window as she listened on.

"I've said everything out of anger and I regret my words," He walked over to her. "You have every right to hate me, but you not speaking to me for over a week is my hell." He reached out to touch her arm but she yanked it away. "Tiana—

"Everything that came out of your mouth was based on your beliefs, Naveen. You don't have to lie to me."

Naveen watched as his wife looked out at the street lights from the window. "But I'm not."

"You hated the idea of me using birth control and not telling you," she turned to face him again with developing tears filling her eyes. "You're use to being in control because you've done it for long, and when I did something for myself without you it enraged you," she hated looking vulnerable in front of anyone, especially her husband. "The twins birth are a huge part of the reason, Jasper is the other."

Naveen figured he played a part in this.

"Since Domenic was born the nightmares have stopped. But every once in a while he would show up in my dreams. Demanding me to give him what he wants, and claiming Domenic as his.

It's obvious that Domenic isn't his son, but it made me think if he escaped prison and attacks our family. What if he attacks me and I end up carrying his...," She stopped and Naveen quickly comforted her in his arms. Where she belonged.

"He will never escape, Tiana. He's in a heavily secluded prison institution on suicide watch. Our family is protected from any harm, mi benita," He reassured. Guilt of pushing her into pregnancy hitting him full force. "As long as I'm alive I will never let anyone harm you or our children," He kissed her on the forehead. "And even after I'm gone, your safety will always come first-

"Don't say that." She hated when he would speak on death.

"I'm beginning realistic," Naveen wiped away her tears. "You and our children have nothing to worry about when it comes to your lives. Trust me on this."

Tiana nodded her head when she saw how serious he become. "So now do you understand why I chose to do this?"

Naveen nodded this time, "I do, and I figured you were still having the nightmares. And as for the birth of the twins." He sighed, thinking back on the day he saw her in the birthing room, "It never occurred to me then that you were miserable, and I apologize for missing their births. I don't know what the hell have gotten into then. Putting my duty before you-

"You're the king of Maldonia."

"Yes, but I am also a husband and father." He said, with seriousness covering his face. "You all come before everything."

Tiana sighed, "I know that I should've spoke with you from the beginning but I couldn't stand to hear you scold me about it as if I'm one of the servants," Tiana said. "You know how dictating you can be."

Naveen knew that she was right. With him being king he's always took charge with everything, including his personal life. A part of him was furious that Tiana didn't go to him before deciding on herself to taking birth control while the other was hurt by the secret. Sure he was openly against it, but he would've come around eventually because he would understand her reason.

"The idea of you using birth control pissed me off, yes, but I can understand your fears. And the fact that I put so much pressure on you and how far you went to make me happy," He kissed her on the forehead once again. "But know that I will no longer stand in your way with whatever decision you make. Whether its birth control, or wanting to shave your head bald."

She couldn't resist the smile on her lips and finally made eye contact with him again. His honey coloured eyes, how she missed looking into them were now full of compassion, consideration and yes, love. "I will never shave my head bald." She saw his lips for a smirk. "But don't think I'll let you off the hook that easy." She poked him on the chest.

Naveen took her hand and kissed it. "You know that I want another child, but—

"Naveen…"

"But I am willing to accept that five are enough for us," He caressed her cheek. "And know that Jasper will never hurt you. Nor will something happen to you if you so happen to get pregnant again." Seeing Tiana's brown eyes stare right into his made him feel whole again. Love, devotion and honesty was all in there for him to see the truly strong and beautiful woman before him. "I couldn't stand for us to be apart. It's been a torture for me to not be able to touch you like this," He ran his fingers down her neck.

Tiana closed her eyes; never being able to resist this man. "I've missed you, too." She stood on her tiptoes while enveloping her arms around his shoulders. Naveen was happy to lift her up a little before their lips finally connected in a deep kiss. Soaking in every moment of their compromise.

When they finally parted, Naveen still held Tiana in his arms who was still recovering from their moment of osculation.

"Tiana…?" He started.

She exhaled with a smile. "I can't ever get tired of that."

He smiled in return. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said before pressing her lips back onto his.

()()()()


	15. Love In Chicago Part Two

A/N: The royal family is in a Chicago neighborhood call Bronzeville. I've heard so much about the history of that area back in the 20s, 30s and 40s. It was like, one of the famous black(African-american) places to live in that time. So many famous black musicians, artists and actors lived in the area. There were also a lot of southern blacks who migrated up to the city or north of the United States for a better life and opportunities. Last I heard though, the area isn't really 'safe' with gangs, drugs, violence but I could be wrong. If you know about that area you can make suggestions in the review or pm me. I've been to so many places and never visited that part of Chicago, but the history is very rich and beautiful. New Orleans own Louis Armstrong was one of the famous people living there.

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Love In Chicago (Part Two)

The following afternoon Naveen, Tiana and the children were all walking down the sidewalk of the very active neighborhood. The king had to admit, it was exactly how he envisioned the city. The people were friendly, there were shopping stores all around, restaurants, even a jazz band playing in front of a record store.

While holding the hands of Jasmyna and Dhimani when he notice his daughter looking disappointed. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," she said.

"Then why the face?" he asked.

Jasmyna sighed. "Everyone doesn't seem to notice us."

Naveen laughed a little at his daughter's arrogance. "They've noticed. They're just being courteous."

"What's courteous?" asked Dhimani.

"It's another word for polite," Naveen answered.

"Papa why was Dr. Lombardi fired again?" asked Doji, who was holding Jasmyna's hand.

"Because he broke the law."

"But what did he do?"

"He didn't follow the rules,"

"But why didn't he—

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jasmyna exclaimed in annoyance.

"No one asked you!" Doji spat.

"Tiana darling? Is that you?"

Everyone heard the strong French accent and turned to see René d'Aubigné, Tiana's chief operator approaching their way.

Tiana smiled before giving the man a hug.

Naveen watched the two with a bit of envy, but decided to leave it alone since he wanted to go the bed with a happy wife tonight.

"I was expecting you all to make it here tomorrow!" said the Frenchman.

"Uncle René!" Jasmyna broke from her father's hand to run over to the man.

He got down on his knees to hug to princess. "How is ma belle princesse?"

"I'm doing well." The girl blushed with a giggle.

Naveen didn't mind the business relationship between René and Tiana, but to see his daughter behave as if the man was her father set the final straw. As he was about to take action, Tiana took his hand. He saw the reassuring smile she was giving him.

He smiled back, forgetting all about his original plan.

()()()()

After everyone was done with their reunion, they continued to walk down the street with René now joining them. He was very familiar with the area and spoke more on it, to Tiana preferably.

And Naveen was back to feeling jealous. He didn't like how close the man was to his wife and tried his best to convince himself that he's only here for business.

"The restaurant is stunning!" Tiana beamed. "And to think that I almost considered Detroit."

"Detroit could still happen." René said with a charming grin.

Naveen snorted. _'Can't even pull that off.'_

"I'll think about it," Tiana mused on the idea. "We'll just have to see the area, the popular spots,"

"More and more people are migrating north for a better living, Tiana." He slipped his hand the her back. "It will not be too difficult to find the right location." He rubbed his hand on her lower back, affectionately.

Naveen gritted his teeth. _'Any lower and I'll shove that over manicured hand up your-_

"Ashland Ave!" Jasmyna interrupted her father's thoughts while reading a map book.

Domenic stayed close to his oldest brother with a on of questions about the other culture they shared with their mother.

"So do you think that the people here act a lot like the ones in New Orleans?"

"What do you mean?" James asked, puzzled.

"We are in an area where most of the people are of colour, like mama. I find it odd that there are no Caucasians, besides Uncle René in the area. Chicago doesn't seem any different than New Orleans with segregation."

James shrugged. "Racism is everywhere. No matter where you go." He really didn't want to discuss the topic when he was sight seeing the area.

Domenic nodded his head. "I understand but with you being born and living in the United States and what mama and papa told us—

"Let's just try to have a good time here…," He stopped as his eyes fell upon a girl who looked his age walking down the street with her parents. Her brown, almost dark enough to be black hair sat right on her shoulders, her peach coloured dress made her skin look more beautiful, from the distance he was standing, and when he saw her face, it was very pretty. Her eyes were dark, her nose round and her lips were very full, slightly smiling.

The girl slowly turned her head when she felt eyes her way and caught the gaze of the prince. She quickly looked away in a blush as she and her parents crossed the street.

Domenic noticed his brother's eyes on the girl and smiled, "She really is pretty!"

James cleared his throat, "Can you quiet down?"

"Why? I just said that she's pretty," Domenic said in confusion.

That same couple approached Tiana with widen smiles.

"Good afternoon, your royal highnesses," greeted the gentleman.

Tiana rolled her eyes in amusement at what looked to be fans of hers by their hard grins. "Oh, please call me Tiana" she shook the couple's hands before gesturing to her family, "This is my husband Naveen and our children."

The woman exhaled deeply, trying to keep her composure. "I'm Deborah and this is my husband Terrence and daughter Ashley." She saw her daughter shyly looking at the adults before continuing, "We've known all about you for years! A negro waitress working her whole life and is now a queen of a nation as well as a successful business owner! That's the true American dream," said the woman.

"Indeed it is, mademoiselle." René agreed, rubbing Tiana's lower back.

With his jealously at an all time high, Naveen made sure to wrap a possessive, but gentle arm around his wife. Pulling René out of the equation completely.

Tiana noticed her husband's jealousy, but knew not to say anything about it now. Not in front of fans. "It's very true. Hard work with a little time to relax pays off."

"I've purchased all of your cookbooks!" beamed Deborah.

"And haven't once cooked anything from them," said Terrance. "She only collects them and shows them off to all our guests."

The adults all laughed.

Deborah looked Naveen up and down. "Photos do nothing for you! You certainly are one beautiful looking man."

Naveen couldn't help but to grin at the compliment. "So I've heard."

"I wish you didn't tell him that." Tiana joked as the adults laughed.

James looked at the girl and tried to do his best 'Naveen grin' impression but it never came out. A dorky one appeared instead.

The girl shyly returned it back, less dorky.

Jasmyna noticed and figured that her day in Chicago wouldn't be so boring after all.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" she asked the girl.

The girl looked over at the princess and softly answers, "Ashley."

"That's a very pretty name. Isn't it James?" Jasmyna was enjoying seeing her brother blush a shade of red.

"Um, yes. It's very beautiful," He said with a hint of nervousness.

Doji frowned at his brother's strange behavior. "Why are you acting that? She's only a girl."

"Yes James," Jasmyna was enjoying this. "She's only a girl."

James was beyond annoyed with his siblings so he gave Ashley a kind smile before offering her his arm, "Do you mind?"

The girl took his arm before walking away from the children.

"Tiana, Naveen you are both welcome to my home anytime for dinner. Why don't you two stop by this Sunday?" Suggested Deborah.

"Oh, um…," Tiana looked at Naveen to answer.

"We'll be delighted," he accidentally said. "I mean—

"Wonderful!" Deborah grinned and gave them her address. "We'll be seeing you Sunday at five o clock! We'll already be settled after church by then."

Tiana and Naveen gave the couple an awkward smile.

"Wouldn't miss it," Naveen said, mentally kicking himself.

The woman nodded her head before looking around for her daughter. Her eyes brighten when she saw her with James. _'Jackpot!'_ She thought and called out sweetly, "Ashley honey."

The girl looked over at her mother. "Oh, I have to go." She turned back to the prince. "Um...,"

"I'll walk you over," James offered politely.

Ashley looked into his honey coloured eyes before blushing, "Okay."

Naveen watched his son shaking the hand of Terrence and felt uneasy, "You find that couple odd?"

Tiana rolled her eyes, "Naveen…,"

René cleared his throat, interrupting the couple private conversation, "I will not be able to make it to the dinner this Sunday," he said. "But I hope you will enjoy yourselves." He smiled at Tiana. "Will you be able to make it back to the restaurant tonight?"

"I'll try but I highly doubt it." Tiana said honestly.

"She'll be too busy spending time with her husband and children." Naveen tighten his hold around his wife.

"I understand," René nodded, quickly taking in Naveen's hint. "À demain" He tipped his hat.

"See you tomorrow!" Tiana repeated as he left then looked at Naveen in disbelief.

"What?" he asked.

Tiana rested her hands on her hips. "You really need to control your jealousy,"

"I am not jealous," Naveen said, seeing his wife wasn't convinced. He laughed. "I don't like other men touching my wife in ways that only her husband is suppose to touch her."

She shook her head. "You are unbelievable."

"I am," his arrogance showing, "But what's new?" He wiggled his eyebrow.

Tiana was about to say something but stopped when she and Naveen heard Deborah giggling like a school girl at James, "Oh you have quite the sense of humor, James. Are all the Maldonian boys this way?"

"I guess?" He smiled at Ashley and licked his lips, "I should be heading back to my family. It was nice to meet you both Mr. and Mrs. Grant." His eyes went back to Ashley, "And I hope to see you soon, Ashley."

The girl returned his gaze. "I hope to see you soon, too," she said softly and watched the prince return to his parents and sighed. Wishing he wasn't leaving.

Terrence didn't like his daughter being so fond over a boy she barely knew. "Don't miss him too hard. You're only fourteen."

"Oh don't listen to him, Ashley," Deborah said as they walked on. "Did you know the legal age to marry in Maldonia is fifteen? Fourteen year old for the royals."

"Don't even think about it, Deborah," warned Terrence.

"Mama, I don't have any plans to marry," Ashley laughed.

"The way he's looking at you it will take no time to marry into that family. Do you know how much money they—

"Deborah," Terrence stopped her. "We've invited the family for Sunday dinner, not to an engagement gala. Our daughter will not become a profit doll."

"Tomorrow we'll be doing some shopping to catch us an heir!" Deborah sang to her daughter.

Ashley could only roll her eyes. Her mother always over did it when it came to…everything.

"Keep rolling you eyes and they'll end up crossed, and you'll lose your chance with that prince," warned Deborah. "I will do my damnest to make sure you lock and seal that boy. And of course have Tiana as my sister," She grinned to herself. "Tiana and I would make the best of girlfriends. Don't you think Terry-baby?"

Terrance looked up at the white cloud in annoyance, "Lord, help this crazy woman."

()()()()


	16. Love In Chicago Part Three

A/N: Hey! This story is half way over already! Well, half way plus two or three chapters after, but I don't want to think of that right now. I'll be doing some double updating soon just to speed up everything. The Chicago series is almost coming to a close and more crazy stuff will pop out of nowhere. So don't always expect mundane chapters. More on James and Ashley, and what else did I do today? Oh, that's right. I bought the D Blu-Ray Combo Pack of 'The Lion King'. That movie is amazing and will never get old. The stars/firefly reference made me smile because I thought of The Princess And The Frog. Disney always amazes that's for sure.

Speaking of Disney, I do not own anything from it and that includes PATF. Enjoy and review!

()()()()

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Love In Chicago (Part Three)

As the royal family made it back to their vacation home, Tiana noticed her oldest son looking out the windowpane. Growing curious, she sat beside him, looking out herself. "Who are you looking at?"

"Nothing," he answered.

She nodded. "Then what are you thinking about, or I should say who?"

He looked over at his mother who gave him a warm smile. How could he hide anything from her? "Nothing."

"This 'nothing' is very pretty." she said, letting him know that she could see right through him no matter what short answer he would give her.

James shrugged his shoulders, "I guess." Not really wanting to talk about his personal relations with his mother.

"You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know," he responded curtly.

She gave his shoulder a pat before rising up. "We'll be visiting her family for Sunday dinner."

He raised an eyebrow. "We are?"

"Mmhm." she smiled, walking toward the kitchen.

"But that's in two days," he got up to follow her.

"I know," she looked back to saw the excitement in his eyes, despite his press lips. "So what's her name?"

"Ashley," he leaned against the counter. "But that's all I know of her."

Naveen walked into the kitchen. "Knowing of who?"

"Deborah and Terrence's daughter." Tiana answered.

The prince sighed, wishing he never said anything.

"Ah, Ashley." Naveen gave his son a pat on the back. "You'll know more about her Sunday, but I do need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" James asked.

"Go in your room and stay in there," He answered.

The prince frowned, puzzled. "You want me to go stay in my room?"

"Yes, yes, now go to your room," he literally pushed the boy out of the kitchen before looking at Tiana, who had her arms crossed over her chest. "I overheard your conversation."

"Figures," she looked him up and down before walking pass him to get something out of the cabinet, but Naveen blocked her way. "What?"

"I thought we made up."

"We did." She tried walking around with no luck.

"Then why are you being—distant? Did I do something wrong?" He began wrapping an arm around her, brushing his lips on her ear, "Just let me handle the James situation, okay?"

Tiana sighed, knowing he was right. "I guess it is best to have you talk to him about his...feelings."

"Of course," he kissed her on her temple. "It's a father's job to discuss such matters with his son. Not his mother's."

Tiana turned and stood on her tiptoes before wrapping her arms over his broad shoulders. "Despite being an arrogant, egotstical, envious man, you're a good father."

Naveen smirked at her sarcasm. "I am." His voice hinted with pride. "But you forgot controlling, overprotective, possessive...,"

Tiana rolled her eyes, "You are a bit possessive,"

"For a good reason," He kissed her.

"You do know that we have some _discussions_ to take care of later." She flirted.

"Oh do we?" Naveen gave his wife a sly grin before capturing her mouth with his.

Tiana knew to stop before they got carried too away, so she regretfully pulled away, "Mmm, we better stop."

Naveen groaned. "Leave it to you to tease me every time,"

"Oh it'll only be for a few more hours." Tiana gave him one more kiss before intentionally brushing her hand over his front.

Naveen closed his eyes at the sensation, "Whatever happened to my innocent little wife?"

She laughed, "You happened, Naveen. You happened."

()()()()

That Sunday evening the royal family all made it to the Grant family home...

"Welcome to our home!" Deborah greeted with a wide grin.

"It's a beautiful home." Tiana looked around before giving the woman a hug. "Thank you for inviting us."

Deborah returned the hug, mentally jumping for joy.

Naveen and Terrence stood beside each other and cleared their throats before giving each other an awkward handshake.

"How do you do, Naveen?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Good."

"Good."

Once everyone made it inside they were all escorted to the dining room where the delicious looking feast was laid out across the long table.

"We usually set out our holiday table during the holidays, but you are all such special guests that we had to bring it out," Deborah folded her hands.

"The food looks delciousia!" complimented Domenic. "What did you do with the ham? Its glaze looks divine."

Deborah's eyes widen in excitement. "You are too adorable. I've read that you love to cook as much as your mother."

"You can say that I do," the prince smirked, arrogance coming out.

Deborah giggled and looked over at Tiana, "You must be very proud of him."

Naveen had an awkward feeling about the woman and also noticed that her husband had gone missing. "Where's Terrance?"

"He went back upstairs. He should be down shortly as well as my daughter Ashley." She looked over at James. "My daughter is fourteen and very—

"I'm sure that our guests would rather sit at the table, baby." Terrence entered the room, kissing her on the cheek. "Good evening everyone."

Deborah mentally grunted as she wanted to get to James for her daughter's sake. Then she thought of an idea. "We have seating arrangements!"

Terence frowned, "We do?"

"Yes! You will sit beside me. Tiana and Naveen will sit together and the children will sit from oldest to youngest!"

"Ew! I have to sit near my home maker of a brother and the morph twins?" Jasmyna complained.

"It isn't like we want you to sit with us, booger!" Dhamani spat.

Tiana gave the children a look of warning and they all quieted down.

()()()()

Once everyone was seated at the table Jasmyna thought that it would be a great idea to tease her older brother on the empty seat between herself and him.

"I wonder what's taking Ashley so long," she asked him.

James simply shrugged, mentally wanting to strangle his meddling sister.

Just then, Ashley walked into the room and quickly blushed when she saw James.

Deborah lit up. "Look at our Ashley, Terrence! Isn't she beautiful?"

Terrence's eyes widen at the sight of his daughter in a body hugging red dress that showed off her developing figure, her make up was light after taking off the cake amount her mother applied and her hair, now curled up touched her shoulders, barely.

James saw her and almost choked on his water. He cleared his throat and all that came out was, "Wow...,"

Tiana saw her son's reaction and smirked, _'Just like his daddy.'_ "You look very pretty, Ashley."

"Oh," the girl's cheeks flushed. "Thank you."

"Why don't you have a seat next to James?" Deborah suggested.

Dhimani watched the girl sit beside his brother, confused. "Why dress up for dinner?"

"Dhimani," Tiana said.

"I think she's pretty...for a girl." Doji smiled at her.

Jasmyna smirked, "I think James would agree, right James?"

"Why don't we start eating?" Naveen said out of hunger and annoyance.

()()()()

"Those candied yams were delicious, Deborah." Tiana complimented.

Deborah was more than flattered. "Do you really think so, Tiana? I tried to go by your recipes! I love everything you make!"

"You did an excellent job."

"Actually, mama…," Domenic cut in. "I felt that she should've added in a tablespoon of more butter and take out the yam five minutes early. While the yams were sweet, they were also a bit dry."

Deborah laughed while Tiana shook her head. _'He would make a fine chef someday'_ She thought.

Terrence kept his eyes on James and Ashley, trying his best to stay as polite as possible.

"Papa, may we be excused?" asked Doji. "I'm full."

"Yes, papa. I am also full." said Dhimani. "I have to use the bathroom."

Naveen looked over at Terrence and shrugged. "Where's your bathroom?"

The man stared off, not hearing the question.

"Excuse me?"

Terrance looked at Naveen. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I was just asking where was your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to your right," He then rose from his chair. "I was about to head back into my room to _retire_."

Naveen frowned. "This early?"

"I, um...," He looked over at his daughter and James before returning his gaze at Naveen. "Tomorrow's a long day."

Naveen watched the man leaving the room and definitely felt that the man was odd. "Interesting."

"He's always sleeping after dinner. Don't mind him!" Deborah smiled and looked over at James and her daughter. "Ashley why don't you show James around?"

Jasmyna lit up after hearing that, "May I join—

"No." Deborah quickly cut her off and noticed Tiana giving her a skeptical look, "I mean, they are closest to age. And I actually wanted you to help me with, um…stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" the princess asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How old are you again?"

"I'm old enough." Jasmyna answered, looking back at two empty chairs. "Where are James and Ashley?"

"Out on the balcony," Tiana said.

"Aren't they the cutest?" Deborah sighed, picturing her and Tiana as sister-in-laws.

Naveen read right through the woman and took Tiana's hand. "May you excuse us?"

"Go right on ahead! You two can speak in the living room. Come on Jasmyna, why don't you help me get these dishes off the table?"

"Why must I do servant work?" complained Jasmyna.

"Because you're stupid!" teased Dhimani.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom or do you need papa to help you!" she teased.

"You two stop that." Domenic warned.

Jasmyna smirked, "Last time I checked, I was older than you."

"By several months?" he pointed out with a smirk. The princess simply rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" Tiana asked Naveen.

"I don't know about these people. They're odd," he said low enough for only their ears to hear.

Tiana rolled her eyes, "Everyone is odd to you."

"Not true. I'm the most open minded man there is, but there's something not right about Deborah, and Terrence is one of the most anti-social men I've ever met and he smells like whiskey." Naveen explained.

"We won't be here for long. Another half hour and you'll be free," Tiana teased him.

Naveen knew how respectful his wife were to her fans and could understand. He's the exact the same way, but his distrust for the couple remained. "Alright, another half an hour but you owe me one."

"An half an hour?" She raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head, "And you always tell me that my mind is always in the gutter, " he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"And who's fault is that?" she flirted, deepening the kiss.

Deborah stepped into the livingroom and saw the couple as their osculation and sighed, "Your parents are very romantic. I've read their romance story so many times."

Jasmyna rolled her eyes, "Please don't remind me."

()()()()

James and Ashley looked down at the neighborhood below them, seeing different cars, people strolling by. Both barely said a word; afraid of saying the wrong thing.

But after a few silent minute, James decided to break the mode and take the well-worth risk, "You look beautiful this evening." He mentally cursed at how dumb he thought he sounded. "I mean—

"Thank you," she replied softly. "You always look handsome to me." She then frowned at how desperate she thought she sounded, "I mean, my mother showed me pictures of you and the royal family."

"It's okay," he found her bashfulness very cute, "What do you do for fun around here?"

"Not much," she said with a sigh. "I go to bible study four days a week and sing for my church's choir, and besides school that's all I do. I'm not really allowed to go outside much."

"Why is that?" James found that odd.

"My parents are worry wart," she answered.

James smirked, "My mother is a worrier, too, but she always encourages myself and my siblings to always go outside. Whether in the palace grounds or in one of the surrounding countries."

She loved the way he spoke, but was very curious about it. "If you don't mind me changing the subject. I've noticed that your accent isn't as strong as your brothers and sister. It actually sounds southern."

"I was born in New Orleans and lived there until I was five," he was now feeling more relaxed around the girl. "I guess my accent never really left."

"Well, I like it." She looked into his eyes as her stomach felt as if it fluttered. "What do you do in Maldonia?"

James laughed a little at the thought. "If I told you it would take me all evening."

"I don't mind," she smiled, growing more comfortable.

"Alright." James cleared his throat. "I'm the captain of my football team, that's soccer in this country. I also coach for the younger boys' team…,"

Ashley listened on and envied the prince's life. He had actual friends, met so many different people, spoke many languages, traveled all over the world and he's already finished school.

"Do you plan on leaving for college?" she asked.

"I'm actually leaving in the beginning of next year to become a marine biologist," he answered.

Ashley gave him a puzzled look. "A marine what?"

James laughed. "I'm interested ocean life."

"Like fishes?"

"It's more than fishes," James laughed.

"But I've read—I mean, heard that you're a genius. Why waste your time doing that when you can…," She stopped herself, regretting her over talking, as usual. Her mother specifically told her to just agree and smile at him and that was the last thing she was doing.

James admired her honesty. Most of the girls he knew just smiled and agreed with whatever he had to say. "I happen to like the oceans. They are such a mystery. Millions of creatures have yet to be discovered and I want to be the one to find as much as I can. Plus, there's a lot of traveling involved which I don't mind neither."

Ashley heard how passionate he was about his dream, and she admired it wholeheartedly, "I've never seen an ocean," she admitted.

"Well I guess we'll have to speak with your mother and father about that," he smirked.

The girl's eyes twinkled, catching his hint. "You really mean it?"

"Why not? Oceans cover most of this world. Everyone deserves to see it once in their life," James was really enjoying his time with Ashley. She seemed very interested in whatever he had to say, unlike the girls back at home. He wondered what it would be like to dance with her, that is if she knew how to dance. Or if she would sing for him. She did mention that she sang in a choir.

"Does it snow in Maldonia?"

The question took him out of his trance, catching him off guard, but he recovered quickly. "Not really. It does snow but it's rare."

Ashley smiled, "You have to stay here long enough to witness the first snow fall of the year. It's beautiful."

'_You're beautiful,'_ James thought as Ashley spoke more on the weather. "I've heard of the harsh winters here."

"Not every year though. We have plenty of snow but there's that one year where everything is completely covered in layers of white blankets," She sighed. "I wish that I could still make snow angels like I did when I was a little girl. My mother won't let me."

James didn't want to say anything about her mother so he stayed silent, watching out at the streets. His mind then drifted off to seeing more of this girl. He thought she was different from the others who would throw themselves at him. She was timid but had some spunk in her despite her very sheltered life. "Does your parents allow you to—

"James, baby it's time to go." Tiana interrupted the two. She smiled at Ashley, "Hi Ashley."

"Hi your majesty." Her cheeks flushed.

Tiana laughed, "Don't call me that. Just say Ms. Tiana."

"Mrs. Tiana or Mrs. Ghib-Poletti," Naveen corrected.

"Hello um...Mrs. Ghib-Poletti?" the girl said with an awkward smile.

"We'll be in shortly," James told his mother before returning his eyes on Ashley. "I really want to see you again. Are there places where we can meet?"

"You can come back here tomorrow after two 'o clock. My father is still at work and my mother is usually out shopping, and I have a couple of hours before I begin my homework. Is that alright?"

"I don't want to interrupt your studies—

"No, I want to see you, too!" she said quickly. "I mean, I do want to see you."

"Then I'll come over at two o clock." James said.

She looked down at her hands shyly.

"You don't have to be shy with me," James put his hand under her chin so that she could look into his honey coloured eyes, "We're friends."

Deborah watched the two and beamed.

"You want to be friends?" asked a surprised Ashley, her cheeks growing warm.

"Yes. I really like you, Ashley" He then brought his hand back to his side. "We better be getting inside."

They both walked into the apartment side by side without saying another word. And once the royal family left, Deborah locked the door and took her daughter by the hand, leading them to the living room.

"So, what did he do? Or say? Do you think he likes you?"

"Yes, he likes me." she blushed. "He even told me that I'm beautiful…,"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" The woman did a happy dance.

"…and that we're friends," Ashley smiled at the thought.

Deborah stopped celebrating and held a slump expression, "Just friends?"

"Yes!" Ashley said, feeling excited. "I hardly have friends, and he wants to see me again!"

"Tell me that you accepted his proposal," the woman said.

"Proposal? He just wants to see me as in talking and maybe even listen to some records, if you let me! He'll be here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Deborah's grin then returned, "Then we'll have to make sure you look as radiant as you did today."

"But mother—

"And I wanted you to wait until you were at least engaged to him, but if you want. I give you permission to seduce him."

The girl gasped, covering her mouth.

"Well those royals don't care for shy girls like you! If he's anything like how his father use to be then I say you need a lesson or two on how to act like a _real_ woman."

"But I don't know how to act like a real woman," Ashley said, feeling uneasy.

"I'll pick up some books and of course give you some knowledge on how I got your daddy." She winked.

"James doesn't seem like that kind of boy,"

Deborah laughed at her daughter. "Don't act naive. He's very attractive, like his daddy and will expect much more from you,"

"But what if I do something wrong? What if he doesn't like that kind of thing?" Ashley began growing concern and puzzled.

"He will because he's a male. They all like a little teasing. I'm sure he's been with far more experienced girls anyway." Deborah sighed.

"But—

"No more buts! You will follow my advice and once you marry James you'll be thanking me for it later." She smiled at her daughter. "Now I have to remember where Tracey told me about those erotic novels." She mused.

Ashley wasn't so sure about this plan as she was beginning to think that her mother was doing this for her own benefit. James didn't seem like the boys at her school, who wanted to do more than kissing. He actually acted more mature than the boys at her school and already knew what he wanted in life. But her mother did have some truth behind her words. While the prince was a gentleman he was definitely attracted to her, or so she thought. So with a sigh, she looked back up at her mother and said, "Okay. I'll listen too whatever you say." Mother knows best, right?

()()()()


	17. Love In Chicago Part Four

A/N: Didn't edit this the way I wanted to but here's the first of the double update!

()()()()

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Love In Chicago (Part Four)

"James' got a girlfriend! An American girlfriend!" teased Jasmyna.

James ignored his sister and headed right into his room.

"I think that it's about time you get in your room. All of you." Tiana suggested.

"Aw!" The twin pouted.

"No pouting you two! Now get your—

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT THE DEAL IS OFF?"

Tiana heard her husband on the phone with his valets. "I'll help you with your baths."

"Sounds like papa is angry," said Dhimani

"It's because he has to deal with askets juadontes, (ass fuckers)" Doji swore in Maldonian.

"Watch your mouth," Tiana warned. She hated when the children would use profanity, in English or Maldonian.

"Where's Domenic?" asked Jasmyna.

"In his room. Where you should also be," Tiana walked the twins to their room. The princess slowly followed.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom he and Tiana were sleeping in, Naveen slammed the phone down before frustratingly running his fingers through his hair.

"Muya Juadonte, (Mother fucker)" he cursed in Maldonian.

"What is it?" Tiana asked, resting her hands on his broad shoulders.

"I was in a middle of a trade deal that could've benefited for our miners and at the last minute the bastard pulled out."

"Who?"

"Who do you think? The king of Genixia!" Naveen then groaned. "After all I've done for that son-of-bitch."

Tiana began massaging his shoulders. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So am I," Naveen sighed; beginning to relax, "You've always been good with your hands."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You know—ouch!" Naveen reacted when Tiana applied more pressure than he was use to, "I was joking!"

Tiana slapped his shoulders before walking around to the closet. "Mmhmm."

Naveen laughed before rising up. "You're mad at me again?"

"What do you think?" She asked; pulling out lavender coloured nightgown.

"I think…," he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "That you need to lighten up…," He kissed the nape of her neck. "…yes?"

"With the way you were just cussing up a storm. I'd think you weren't in the mood to light up anything," Tiana said and soon felt a smirk on her neck.

"He'll come begging for some favor sooner or later…," he began unbuttoning her dress and placed a tender kiss on her shoulder. "He always does."

She rolled her eyes, "Why can't you just help me out of my clothes without seducing me?"

"I'm not seducing you. I'm kissing you," Naveen let the dress fall onto the floor as he started sucking on her neck. "There's no harm in wanting to touch my wife."

"There isn't but I do want to be able to take a bath."

"You smell fine."

"Naveen…," Tiana stepped out of his kissing spell.

"There's no need to use the birth control anymore."

"It's not that." Tiana said. "I just want to take a bath." She opened the door to the bathroom and gave him a flirtatious gaze, "You can join me if you want. The tub is big enough."

Naveen watched her go in and shook his head, "If I join you in that tub then you'll know what will happen." He heard the bath water running.

"That's the point. Now get in here!" Tiana said from the bathroom.

"Point taken," Naveen quickly joined his wife.

()()()()

The next several days went by rather quickly for James, as he and Ashley had the opportunity to actually go out, thanks to Deborah who eagerly approved.

Ashley took James to her bible studies where he met a couple of her study mates, a girl name Vanessa and a boy name Curtis, who's family actually migrated from New Orleans and played in the rival baseball team of James as young children.

"You look exactly like your father," said Vanessa, shaking his hand.

James was use to hearing the comment and would sometimes play along with it. "Is that a good thing?" he grinned.

"Yes," she blushed.

Curtis laughed at the girls in the class all blushing at the good-looking teen. He was also a very handsome young man who would have the girls swooning over him, "So what brings you to Chicago?"

"The city is having several ceremonies honoring my mother's accomplishments." James said with a shrug.

Curtis raised an eyebrow, "Oh do you mean Negro community? Because the whites—

"Excuse us," Ashley cut him off, taking James' hand before walking away. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem. It happens." James said, loving the feel of Ashley's soft hand with his.

"Pastor Richards wants to meet you!"

"Should I be prepared to wear a shield?" he joked

She laughed in response. "No, he's nice. He's met your mother and father yesterday at their restaurant,"

"Hello children."

Both James and Ashley turned to see the middle age pastor standing before them with a warm smile.

"So this is the James you spoke so enthused of," The man smiled.

Ashley's cheeks flushed.

James extended his hand to the man, "How do you do?" Shaking his hand.

"I'm thankful that the lord has given me another day, son,"

James frowned in confusion, "Are you ill?"

"Oh no…," The man laughed. "I'm always thankful for everything our lord and savor has given us. We would all be nothing if it weren't Him."

"We should hurry on to bible study," Ashley said in her soft spoken voice.

"Oh that's right it is today," said the pastor, looking at James. "You're always welcome to the house of God, son."

And with that, he left their presence.

Bible study wasn't so bad as James already knew everything there was in the book. Studying many religious beliefs in Maldonia was required, especially with him being heir and his mother use to read him stories as a child.

After it ended all the girls in the class surrounded him with Ashley by his side. Curtis and two other boys stood back in envy.

"So do you have a girlfriend, James?" asked Marla, who was clearly the most popular girl in the bunch.

"I don't think that's an appropriate question to be asking in the house of God." said another girl.

"I'm actually seeing someone," James answered

Ashley looked at him in shock, "You are?"

"Yes," he said with a smirk.

Marla rolled her eyes. "Well she must be really dumb if she left you alone," she looked him up and down.

James was well aware of girls like Marla. His father always called them 'loose cannons' and with her body language and the way she gazed his way she looked about ready to explode.

So without giving her the pleasure to respond back, he looked Ashley's way, "Are you ready to leave?"

She nodded her head, feelings hurt over the new information about him already having someone back at his home country. All she wanted was to go home as soon as possible.

"You'll be back when you're ready for a _real_ woman!" exclaimed Marla with her head held high.

James shook his head as they left the church, "They all come in all religions," he joked, eying Ashley who looked upset. "Hey, are you okay?"

She nodded her head.

James raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You've been quiet since Marla showed up,"

"Are you really seeing someone?" she asked with watery eyes.

"Oh…," he didn't realize that his response would hurt her. If only she understood the true meaning behind it. "I only said that so that she could get off my back."

"Oh," Ashley laughed in embarrassment _'I must seem so desperate to him,'_ She thought.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. Not unless you don't want to be that girl whom I'm seeing," he said, now growing nervous, hoping that she returned the feelings.

Ashley's eyes widen. "Really James?"

He nodded and confessed, "I like you, Ashley and I've been thinking...um, well, I want us to be more than just friends."

She threw her arms over his shoulders, smiling from ear to ear. "I want to be more than friends too, James!"

James lifted her in his arms and spun them. "I've enjoyed spending time with you, and that includes helping you with your homework,"

She laughed as she was placed back down on the ground. "You've definitely helped me with my math."

He smirked, "Why don't I help you with your chemistry," he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Curtis watched the two and wrinkled his nose, jealousy filling him in.

"You're just gonna let that prince take your girl like that, Curtis?" teased one of his pals.

"She's not his girl," said another friend of his.

"Shut up!" Curtis snapped. "She will be my girl after I get rid of that spoiled royal bastard." He watched them walking hand and hand down the sidewalk. "Mark my word."

()()()()

Naveen and Tiana were both in Tiana's Palace along with the restaurant manger and René, discussing the upcoming acts that were to perform. The children remained home with their nannies leaving the couple to spending some quality time together as well as sinking in the very lively environment of the place.

"I'm a little disappointed that we won't be able to see Louis Armstrong," said Tiana. "He and Naveen are buddies."

"Really now?" René asked, growing a little envious from the information. "Is he as arrogant as they say he is?"

"No, he's one of the most down to earth people I know," Naveen didn't take lightly on rumors about his friends. "Everyone who met him would agree."

"I believe you," René laughed. "No need to get defensive, my friend. At least I'd know how you feel if someone makes up accusations against me,"

Naveen saw the smirk on the man's lips and knew that he was talking about him. Always accusing him of being too close to Tiana. "As long as you keep a respectable distance, _my friend_."

Tiana rolled her eyes at both men's childish behaviors.

"Naveen can you give me a drink?" she asked with a coy grin.

He looked her way. "You're thirsty?'

She nodded her head. "Cranberry or orange juice. You know how I feel about alcohol."

They both shared a kiss before he went to fetch her a drink from the bar.

"King Naveen!" called out a woman who looked to be in her twenties.

"Hey baby!" called out another woman, swaying her hips. "Can we have ya autograph."

Tiana and René looked over at three women surrounding him with sly grins on their faces.

"You're as handsome as the pictures, baby," One woman in a red dress flirted, taking his arm.

Naveen politely pulled his arm away. "I'm here with my wife. Show some respect."

Two of the women laughed.

"Ooh so when she's out of ya sight. You'll play nice?" she gave him a wink, flicking her tongue.

He sighed in annoyance at the woman's horrible attempt with flirting and ignored her while ordering Tiana's beverage.

René laughed. "I am certain that you are tired of seeing women throwing themselves at your husband."

Tiana snorted. "I actually find it funny."

René was surprised with her answer, "You trust him around those women?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, I do. Just as he trusts me around other men." She made sure he got her hint.

He did and responded with, "But he's always gone on these business trips, as you put it. Sometimes months at a time. Temptation can be a man's worse enemy,"

"Not every man thinks the same way, René," she said as Naveen approached her with her drink. "Thank you." She gave her husband a kiss. "They didn't give you too hard of a time?"

Naveen laughed a little and joked, "It was a struggle."

René shook his head at the two. "My wife would cut off their heads if it were me."

"So that's why you left Portia at home," Tiana teased, now in Naveen's arms.

"It's her duty as my wife to stay at home with the children," he said boldly, growing jealous of Naveen possessive hold on Tiana.

Naveen was the one to shake his head this time, "Come on Tiana. Let's cut a rug and show those kids what real dancing looks like."

Tiana laughed at her husband. Always up for a challenge. "I'd like that id-

"Ahhh!" A woman screamed.

Both Naveen and Tiana turned their heads towards the voice.

()()()()


	18. Love In Chicago Part Five

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Love In Chicago (Part Five)

The woman screamed from a distance.

Naveen pulled Tiana behind him in protection as he saw a blonde woman with a pink dress jumping up and down.

"Tia!" The blonde screamed. "It's me! Charlotte LaBouff!"

Tiana stepped from behind Naveen when she heard the familiar voice. "Lottie?" She saw her waving and grinned. "Oh my god! Lottie!" She ran over to hug the woman. Charlotte quickly returned the hug, squeezing her in the process.

"I didn't know you were here!" Tiana said; growing teary eyed.

Charlotte, whose hair has grown pass her shoulders had eyes filled with tears. "There's so much that I need to tell you."

Naveen was just as stunned as the customers were at the two friends embracing, while they saw the two different shades in complexion, Naveen was just shocked to see Charlotte in Chicago.

"Hi Naveen," Charlotte gave him a smile. "Still looking as handsome as ever,"

"Hello Charlotte." Naveen responded, noticing the lack of diamond on her ring finger.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Tiana said to her friend. "Naveen—

"I'll be out here." He told her before they left to go to another room. He knew that Tiana will inform him of why Charlotte is missing her wedding ring and why is she in town in the first place.

Tiana led Charlotte into a room that consists of a couch, love seat and coffee table. They settled on the loveseat.

"What brings you to Chicago?" Tiana asked.

"I moved here with my children, Tia! Big Daddy passed away a month ago." She answered grimly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright because he left me seventy percent of his fortune and the estate, but I sold that old place and the furniture. I had to leave New Orleans and quick."

Tiana frowned. "Why'd you leave?" She looked down at her friend's empty ring finger before looking at her teary blue eyes. "Oh Lottie—

"I left him for good, Tia! Benjamin is a no good dirty dog and I left him there with his little young whore he's been seeing behind my back." Charlotte leaned her head against Tiana's shoulder. "He's changed a lot, Tia. Or maybe I was wrong for taking him back after what I found out what e tried to do to you in the bank years ago."

Tiana comforted her friend with a hug. "How are the children handling everything?"

"Scarlett is taking the divorce hard and misses her daddy. She hates it here! Travis is taking it alright but I know he misses his daddy. Bobby and the twins ask about him and Savannah is too young to understand anything." Charlotte explained with a sigh. "I'm raising six kids alone now, Tia."

"You've got nannies right?" She asked.

"Well, yes I have nannies. Who does?" Charlotte laughed half-heartily. "But I spend my time with my babies at the end of the day. I made it a goal to be there for them even before I left."

Tiana took her friend's hand. "I'm proud of you, Lottie. Just stay strong for them, okay?"

Charlotte felt more tears approaching. "It's so good to hear you say that, Tia." She hugged her. "Your words have always meant the world to me."

The friends shared moment together in silence. Just holding one another.

"I love you, Tia."

"I love you, Lottie."

()()()()

"James, I believe that you would make my daughter very happy," Deborah said to the prince. "All she's been doing these past couple of weeks is talk about you!"

"Well she's never left my mind," James was polite with his response. He's always had to wait an half hour for his girlfriend to get ready, mainly because her mother would apply too much make up on her face and there were her nerves. Though they've been together as boyfriend and girlfriend for almost a month he could still tell that she was nervous around him all because of her mother telling her what she should and shouldn't do in his presence.

Deborah gave him a sidelong glance. "Thinking of my daughter?"

"Hmm? Yes?" He said, feeling awkward around this woman. "How have you and Mr. Grant been doing?"

"I've been great and Mr. Grant loves sitting on his room with his brandy."

"The drink?" He mused.

"Yes. You've drank before?" Se was aware of the legal drinking system in Maldonia.

James didn't know whether or not to answer, but w s relieved to see Ashley walking down the stairs with a bandage in her arm.

Deborah gasped. "What happened to you?"

"I accidentally cut my arm with a razor." She answered.

"I told you to be careful around your father's razor." Deborah checked her daughter's arm. "You should've gotten ready in your room instead of my bathroom washing off my 'work'."

"But mama, the make-up irritates my skin," Ashley said, feeling embarrassed that James was witnessing all of this.

"Nevermind that." Deborah sighed. "I apologize for this, James."

"It's alright. Ashley looks beautiful regardless." He smiled at her.

She smiled back as her cheeks grew warm by his compliment.

Deborah too was pleased by what the prince said and smiled herself. "You're a very charming young man. I guess you look decent enough Ashley. Put on a jacket, it's November after all."

James helped Ashley with her trench coat before heading out the door.

"Bring her home by seven!"

They heard Deborah call out while they walked down the street. James who also wore a trench coat finally felt like himself again. He knew Deborah meant well with Ashley but thought she did too much. Of course he would never tell Ashley this.

"My mother can over do it," Ashley said, as if she read his mind. She looked up at him as they continued walking. "I'm sorry about that."

James smirked. "She only wants what's best for you."

Ashley eased her hand to his, entwining her fingers with his. "I missed you,"

"I've missed you, too," He said, even if they've been seeing each other everyday since the night his family was invited to her family's for dinner. Then he remembered why he wanted her out of the house in the first place. He dug his hand into his pocket. "There's something I'd like to give you." They stopped by a vacant building.

"What is it?" Ashley asked, noticing his hand in his other pocket. Her heart racing onto her chest.

James pulled out a silk Maldonian handkerchief. "I wanted to give you…," He unwrap the cloth to show her a diamond and emerald necklace.

Ashley gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "James…,"

"Will you be my one and only girl?" he asked, his heart thumping against his chest.

She was speechless and could only nod her head.

He laughed and helped her put on the necklace; pleased with her reaction. "Now it's official."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at the jewelry. "It's beautiful."

James wiped the tears from her cheeks and felt his heart skip a beat when she finally looked into his eyes. Never have he felt this way over a girl and could now understand how his father feels whenever his mother looks lovingly at him.

Caressing her cheek, he was even surprised by what came out of his mouth. "I love you."

Her eyes widen at his confession, her hands began trembling as her legs grew weak. "I-I love you too, James."

James closed his eyes at her soft spoken voice. He could hear her say those three words for the rest of his life, if he could. Could he? He's fourteen and a prince, but would his parents approve? Would her parents approve? Deborah would but what about her father? Terrance has never said much when they were in the same room though he knew that he cared for his daughter's well-being. But what would happen to her once he leaves for college? She still had school to complete.

He still had some time to think this through. Why rush things anyway? They had plenty of time for marriage.

"James?"

Ashley's voice interrupted his thoughts as she came closer to him.

James didn't hesitate when he leaned in to capture her lips with his. Her lips felt soft despite it being cold from the late autumn air. He could tell even from the first time he kissed her that she was just as inexperienced as he but from all the kisses he's received from other girls he knew what to do and she soon followed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her wince, pulling from him all together, ending the kiss.

"Ouch." She rubbed her side.

He found her reaction odd and watched her put a comforting hand on her side. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No. I-I accidentally cut myself with my father's razor and hit my side on the way down the stairs."

James decided to go with her reason even if he saw that she was lying. She refused to look at him.

"Already hurting the girl?" Curtis joked, his two friends behind him.

James looked their way as Ashley eased behind him, taking his hand.

Curtis grew jealous at the gesture. "Why are you being that way, Ashley? We've known each other since we were seven." He saw the necklace she tried to hide under her coat and whistled. "He's giving gifts already?" he teased.

James felt Ashley's hand tighten around his arm and grew defensive. "Leave her alone."

Curtis and his friends laughed. "Prince Charming to the rescue."

"Let's go." James told Ashley as they walked pass the small group.

"She won't give up her goods to you, prince! Trust me on that." Curtis laughed, giving his friends a high five before following the young couple.

James grew annoyed as Curtis and his buddies kept following their trail and had to get Ashley home as soon as possible. He didn't know what the boys were up to.

Once he brought her home she was terrified to see Curtis and his friends waiting behind her gate. "James why don't you come in? We can spend the rest of our date in the living room. My father doesn't mind you playing his piano."

He looked back at the gang and decided that it was best he followed his girlfriend's suggestion.

()()()()

_Lift every voice and sing,  
>till earth and heaven ring,<br>Ring with the harmonies of liberty;  
>Let our rejoicing rise<br>High as the listening skies,  
>Let it resound loud as the rolling sea.<em>

_Sing a song full of the faith that the_  
><em>dark past has taught us,<em>  
><em>Sing a song full of the hope that the present has brought us;<em>  
><em>facing the rising sun of our new day begun,<em>  
><em>let us march on till victory is won.<em>

Ashley opened her eyes to see James watching her inventively with his honey coloured eyes. She gave him a warm smile.

"How was it?"

"Beautiful." He scooted closer to her. "Haven't heard that song since I was a kid in New Orleans."

"At least you've never lost touch to your negro side." She smirked.

James raised an eyebrow. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"You being a royal prince I'd think you know more about the Maldonian songs."

He laughed. "Maldonian songs? As in achidonza de con kezo?"

"What?" She giggled.

"That's a Maldonian song about having a good time with someone you love," He smiled.

Ashley realized how close his lips was to hers and couldn't hold back. She pressed hers against his. Deborah smiled as she spied on the two.

"That's right, Ashley stay in control." She said low enough.

James was careful to not touch her waist as they deepened the kiss. Her full lips were so soft on his and her mouth taste as sweet as the hot coco Deborah served them as soon as they got in. He appreciated her leaving the two of them alone to spend the rest of their time together and only figured that Curtis and his friends have long been gone.

Once the clock hit seven he knew that he should leave as Ashley had school the next morning and his mother would have his head if he came in too late again.

"I don't want you to leave," Ashley said.

James kissed her once more. "I'll see you tomorrow after you're done with school."

"Will you walk me home?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

He nodded with a small smile.

Ashley returned the smile before hugging him. "I love you, James."

"And I love you." He said before letting her go. "You put something cold on that sore."

Ashley almost forgot about the pain from her side. "I will. Call me when get home."

He kissed her once more before leaving, feeling complete. She was a sweet girl who was a bit sensitive and yet had some spunk in her. The kisses they shared tonight proved that. Everything in his life was right. Soon he'll be going to college to fulfill his life long dream; and would long for a girl who loved him.

When he crossed the street he felt a pair of hands push him onto the grass. Looking up he saw three figures and knew then and there that it was Curtis and his friends.

"Stay away from my girl, prince."

James stood up. "She isn't your girl."

"I guess we'll have to beat it out of you then." He threatened.

Both boys punched into their own hands.

"What would a mulatto know about handling a girl like her anyway" He challenged.

"A lot more than what you can do for her." James said, ignoring the word 'mulatto'.

"You're not black enough for her. She needs a real negro man." Curtis stepped up to him.

James tried to remain calm as the three circled him.

"The mulatto is quiet, boys! I want to hear some grunts!" Curtis then swung at James but the prince was too quick as he ducked and instead one of his friends got socked, knocking him unconscious.

With quick instinct James took Curtis and the other boy's forearm, slamming the two together. Both boys hit the ground, moaning in pain. James didn't hesitate in making a run for it.

By the time he made it back home he was relieved to be out of trouble, but when he turned on the living room light he saw his father in his stern and stoic stance. The prince groaned, knowing that with coming home an hour after curfew would mean a whole new trouble coming his way.

()()()()

A/N: Wasn't at all pleased with this chapter. It felt rushed, or maybe that's just me. How do you all feel about Charlotte coming back into the story and Curtis with his gang? Satisfied with James? Wondering where did Naveen come from out of nowhere?

I do not own that poem/song 'Lift Every Voice And Sing' by James Weldon Johnson and John Rosamond Johnson


	19. Love In Chicago Part Six

A/N: One more chapter before the 'Love in Chicago' series end and back to Maldonia everyone goes. James is definitely experiencing a lot in this city.

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Love In Chicago (Part Six)

"Where the hell have you been?" Naveen was disappointed by his son's sudden change in demeanor. "You haven't spoken to me or your mother in days and now you're coming home an hour after curfew after we specifically told you not to. Do you know how dangerous it is out there?"

"Yes, I know!" James snapped

"Don't you back talk at me!" Naveen warned.

James sighed, respecting his father's wishes.

"Ever since you've started seeing that Ashley girl—

"Don't try to blame her!" James frowned.

Naveen knew how dedicated his son was to the girl but kept a stern face. "I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you." He then grabbed his son's arm and shoved him onto the couch "Sit down." He instructed before sitting on the arm chair across from him.

He didn't want to ask the awkward questions to his son but with Tiana being such a worrier it had to be done.

"Are you sleeping this girl?"

"What?" James could believe that his father would ask him something so personal.

"Well are you?" Naveen mused.

"No." answered the prince, feeling uncomfortable.

Naveen noticed is son's discomfort and decided to go a little easier on him. "Your mother and I don't want you to do something you would regret later. Something that can ruin your future."

"Or the family's image," James mumbled.

"It isn't just about image, James." Naveen admitted. "It's about life, and how things can change with one decision."

James looked up at his father. "Look, if you're going to explain the birds and the bees to me—

"I already know that you're aware of what it is" Naveen was more than pleased to not have that talk with him again. "We're just concerned on how far you and Ashley have gone so far and so fast."

James listened on.

"James you're a young man. A very handsome one at that…you look exactly like I did when I was your age and I will tell you that the girls were all over me." Naveen remembered his youthful days with a weak smile. "I was a wild one…"

James wasn't surprised that his father would make the discussion about him. Very arrogant and over confident as usual; he admit that he's the same way when it came to his sports and too liked the attention from other girls but would never go as far as his father did with them. He quickly lost interest the moment a girl tries to seduce. He wasn't like other boys his age.

"…and even if I did have my share of women. I regretted my choices. I was a womanizing, irresponsible young idiot." Naveen said with a smirk. "It took your mother's humble slap on the face for me to see that life isn't all about having a good time and claiming the next beautiful woman to warm your bed. You've got to have some common sense and work for what for you really need."

James nodded his head, despite not hearing his father's full explanation of life. He's heard enough of it before.

"Do you love her?" Naveen asked.

The question caught the prince off guard even if he's already confessed it to Ashley.

"Yes, I do love her, papa."

"And she feels the same way?"

"Yes she does."

"Hmm." Naveen mused, not expecting his son to fall so early in his young life. Though his brother feel in love with a foreign exchange student when he was around the same age. "Are you still interested in going to college?"

"Yes." James answered.

"And you think that your love for her will survive that?" He asked his son.

"Yes." The prince repeated.

Naveen knew that his son being in love for the first time would most likely end in heartbreak. They'll be leaving in a week and was concern for him. "We're leaving for Maldonia next week."

"Next week?" James frowned.

"You didn't think that we'll be staying here for two months did you?" Naveen asked

"Well, no. I never thought that." He grew quiet, calculating on how he's going to tell her the news.

Naveen sighed, seeing his son deep in thought. "I guess you some thing to discuss with her tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Naveen gave his son a pat on the shoulder before heading up the stairs. "Your mother wrapped your dinner in the oven. Try to get some rest soon after. It looks like you had a hard day."

James rose from the couch. "Thanks for the talk papa."

"No problem. Even if you weren't fully listening." Naveen said, knowing that his son held the same smirk he passed off to him.

()()()()

As he promised, James waited outside of Ashley's school to walk her home, knowing Curtis and his friends would too be around he was also very alert.

Vanessa, one of Ashley's bible study classmates saw the prince waiting by the gate and figured he was waiting for Ashley.

"Are you looking Ashley?" she asked the prince.

"Yes, are you two in the same classes?"

She nodded. "We share all classes together, but she didn't come to school today."

James frowned. "Oh." He grew disappointed and concerned. She could be sick. "I have to go."

Vanessa caught up with him. "I'm sorry that you had to walk all the way here to pick her up." She smiled. "Maybe we can both go see her."

James didn't say anything else to the girl on the rest of the walk even if she seemed nice. His only concern was Ashley being sick. She did have that sore on her side.

Knocking on the door Deborah soon answered. She frowned when she didn't see her daughter. "Where's Ashley?" She gasped "She is hurt? Sick?"

James shook his head. "No, I thought she was at home."

"Why would she be here?" The woman mused.

"We thought she was sick. She missed school today," answered Vanessa.

When James saw the grim look on Deborah's face he knew something could be wrong with Ashley. "She didn't return home at all?"

"No." Deborah answered, with worry in her tone.

"Vanessa are you sure that you didn't see Ashley today?" James asked, trying his best to not panic.

"She didn't show up in school." Vanessa being a very sensitive girl grew teary eyed. "I hope she's alright."

"Vanessa you should get home." Deborah picked up her phone to call the police. "James will you help me find my daughter? She could be in one of my neighbors or the church."

Both James and Deborah stopped by all the homes in the neighborhood including the church and had no luck at finding the girl.

"Hello Mrs. Grant," greeted Curtis, with his friends, who were in the church yard with other older children looking after the younger ones.

James saw the black eye on his friend's face and some scratches bruises on both Curtis and his other friend. Last night could've been avoided if they weren't trying to start trouble.

"Have you boys seen Ashley?"

Curtis looked at James before Deborah. "Is she alright?"

"She left for school this morning but never made it there." She told the boys.

"We were at school and didn't see her," said Curtis. "Is there anything we—

"It's alright." Deborah wiped the single tear from her eye. "Let's go back James. I pray that she's made it back home."

By the time they returned to the Grant home Terrance was in the livingroom reading the daily newspaper.

"Oh Terrance!" Deborah ran over to him. "Is Ashley here?"

"No?" He frowned, his eyes on James. "I thought she was with you two."

"She never made it back home or school this morning." She explained.

Terrance rose from his seat to go after James. "You did something to my daughter!"

"What?" James grew defensive by stepping away from the mad man.

"Stop it!" Deborah yelled. "James was looking for her alongside with me, Terrance!"

"It's his fault that she's missing! What did you do to her?" The man asked, anger in his eyes.

"I didn't do anything to her, Mr. Grant!" James exclaimed.

"Shut up Terrance! Our daughter is missing and all you want is to fight!" She exclaimed.

The man quickly calmed without apologizing. "Did you call the police?"

"Yes, they are searching for her." Deborah looked at the clock. "James why don't you go back home? I'm sure your parents are concern for you."

"I'll stay here." He volunteered. Knowing that Ashley was at home safe was his main concern.

"No, you've done enough." She sniffled. "I'll call you as soon as she's home."

James left the house with so much on his mind. He hoped that by the time he made it back he would get a message from Deborah telling him that Ashley safe and sound. But when he did get back there was no message. Just his siblings' voices from the kitchen. He wasn't in the mood to eat so he went straight to his room.

()()()()

Tiana laughed at Naveen dancing with their children in the living room. Their stay in Chicago was nearing an en d and agreed to return sometime in the new year.

"Papa! Papa! I'm next!" Jasmyna said before being lifted in her father's arms. She squeaked.

"James is missing all the fun," Doji said, sitting beside his mother and Domenic, who was reading a cookbook.

"He's just growing up," she told her youngest son. Sensing something was wrong with him when she check up on him after dinner.

"I don't think I want to grow up," said the boy.

Tiana smiled at her son. "You'll change your mind when you're his-ah! Naveen!" She found herself bridal-style in her husband's arms. "Put me down!" She laughed.

"You were too comfortable on that couch." He said before kissing her.

"Ew!" Both Doji and Dhimani said.

The doorbell's ringing caught their attention.

Naveen kissed Tiana once more before placing her back on the floor. "Don't think this is over, mi benita."

She rolled her eyes before taking her seat back on the couch.

Naveen looked through the window and saw Ashley at the door. He raised an eyebrow, "It's Ashley…," He opened the door as she leaned against the threshold. Dried blood strains on the bottom half of her dress and legs.

"James…," She said before fainting into the king's arms.

()()()()

A/N: On the next chapter find out if Ashley dies. And Tiana reveals another secret to Naveen!


	20. Love In Chicago Part Seven

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Love In Chicago (Part Seven)

Naveen carried an unconscious Ashley into the livingroom. "Call an ambulance!"

"Jasmyna you and your brothers go to your rooms." Tiana instructed.

"But mama—

"Go!" She demanded before picking up the phone.

"James…" Ashley spoke in almost a whisper. "James…"

Naveen lay her on the couch. "Ashley, stay with me, okay?"

The girl barely opened her eyes when she saw Naveen's concerned face.

Tiana returned to the room with a basin of warm water and a towel. "They're on their way." She got down to the girls level and began wiping the blood from the girls lips. "Who's done this to you?"

"I want James," she started crying.

"She's a bit incoherent." Naveen said.

"I'll take care of her. You get James." Tiana told her husband.

Naveen frowned. "What?"

"Get him!" She exclaimed, her own bad memories returning to her. This girl looked as if she was attacked and raped. The blood from the skirt of her dress and legs proving just that. "Ashley baby stay with me, okay?"

"I want James," The young girl's voice trembled.

"Ashley!" James ran down the stairs and saw the blood on her, his eyes widen. "Who did this?"

"Please don't hate me!" She cried.

He got down on his knees to her level. "I will never hate you, but who hurt you?"

"He said that I belonged to him," she confessed, feeling ashamed.

"Who?"

"Curtis...," she answered before breaking down.

James gently brought her in his arms, holding her as anger fumed in his body.

"I contacted Ashley's parents. They're on their way." Tiana said as Naveen opened the door for the paramedics to come in.

When the girl saw the men she gasped. "No, I can't go. My parents will kill me."

"You were attacked, Ashley." James said.

"My mother will hate me for letting him do this to me James!" She cried in desperation. "Don't let them take me away! They can't know."

James stood so that the men could pick her up. "I'll go with you!"

Naveen was about to stop him, but Tiana put her hand on his arm. "I'll go with him. You stay with the children."

"But—

"Naveen, please." She said in almost a pleading manner.

He sighed, understanding her reason. "Fine but call me once you're ready to return home."

She gave him a kiss before grabbing her jacket; heading out the door.

()()()()

Tiana sat with James in the waiting room waiting to get word from Deborah who was in the room with both Ashley and the doctor. Though she felt horrible for the young girl she was also concern for her son as he haven't said a word to her since they left for hospital. She wondered what was going on in his mind.

James was exactly like his father when it came to dealing with intense stress or trauma. Naveen would always keep to himself in his office. James would go to his room and do the same. They could go on days without saying little to nothing. Waiting on their terms before speaking.

Deborah walked out looking angered.

"How is she?" Tiana asked as the woman sat beside her.

"She's ruined." The woman said, her eyes watered up.

James frowned. "What?" He didn't like the woman's answer.

"She was raised with true Christian values and to remain pure u til her wedding night. Now that she's tainted what's the point in caring for her?"

"What?" Both Tiana and James asked, shocked.

"The little tramp." Deborah mumbled, standing up.

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why would you even call her that?"

"Because she is just that! That Curtis Gibson always asking for her. I'm not surprised at all. Now she's like all the other fast little girls who gave it up to the first boy they come in contact."

"You need to cool it." Tiana told the woman with a hint of warning in her tone. "The world didn't end and Ashley really needs all the support she can get."

"Well that's her problem," Deborah look over at James. "I'm sure you'll want nothing to do with her and I don't blame you."

"I love her," James said, using all his energy to not get up and disrespect the woman. She was still an adult after all.

"You say that you love her but once you leave next week you will forget about her. Her own father doesn't want her back in our home."

"Of course he doesn't! With all the liquor he chugs down his throat!" James snapped.

Deborah gasped before walking over to the teen.

Tiana stepped in between her and James. "Don't think you're crazy enough to touch my son you psychotic bitch."

The woman knew to not act on her plan and without another word, she swiftly left the waiting room.

The doctor entered the room looking around. "Deborah? Deborah Grant?"

"She just left." Tiana said.

"May I see Ashley Grant, please?" asked James.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Are you her family?"

"She's my niece." Tiana said. "Now in my care."

The doctor nodded. "One visitor at a time."

Tiana gestured for her son to go in the room. He was more than grateful but then his heart sank when he saw his girlfriend with staring at the wall on the other end of the room.

"She'll eventually be alright though heavily medicated. She sustained a lot of injury and still need her rest. Be quick." He told the teen prince.

James sat at a chair that was nearest to the bed before looking at the girl. She wasn't the same Ashley he fell inlove with. She looked like a completely different person. "Ashley…?"

The girl closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. "I still have on the necklace you gave me." She put her hand on the piece of jewel.

He shook his head. "I don't care about that necklace. I care about you."

"No…," she shook her head. "You're only saying this because I want to her it. You don't want a girl like me."

"Ashley—

"Curtis told me that you couldn't have what belonged to him and he's right. I'm…nothing. I should've stayed home that day." She closed her eyes.

James frowned. Puzzled. "What?"

"I was so happy while walking to school. Thinking of you and then he and his friends pulled knives at me. Telling me to not scream or say a word…,"

He realized that she was telling him what happened so he listened on:

"…they led me to that vacant building up the street," she said with a blank stare. "They tied my arms to a bed post as I lay on a dirty old springy mattress. My mouth was gagged with a rag and they just laughed at me. Telling me how much of a whore I was to be with you!" Tears ran down her cheeks. "Curtis unbuttoned my blouse and rubbed is hands over my body. Telling me how much God will hate me for willingly letting a boy that i wasn't married to touch me in such a filthy way. "

James' eyes grew watery as he remembered what he was doing that morning. Going to the museum with his parents and siblings. Very annoyed by his sister constantly complaining and his twin brothers asking a thousand questions a minute. At least he had some relief from his brotheer Domenic, who was the only one who asked about Ashley. His parents were acting extra lovey dovey that morning and as much as he was happy for them even they were annoying.

And here Ashley was, telling him on how she was kidnapped and sexually assaulted by a boy who stole everything from her.

"…he let the other two touch me. Even sticking their finger in me. I thought they would stop him or refuse but they kept going. Touching me, laughing, kissing on me, laughing, mocking me, laughing. They laughed at my humiliation until he stopped them." She blinked as more tears poured out of her. "He smiled while holding himself. I knew what he was going to do and all that I could do was close my eyes. He was rough, so rough that it felt as if he tore my body in two. The pain was as torturous as hell, like fire. And yet he had no sympathy to stop. His friends continued groping me while he kept going. I wanted to vomit but it wouldn't come out. It remained as my stomach twisted in knots. He bit down hard onto shoulder shoulder as I felt him finishing off. The pinching from the other two was just as painful and then it stopped. I woke up to find them all gone. They left me there. For hours. In my own blood." She started crying.

"I'm going to kill those bastards." James vowed, tears running down his own face. "I swear Ashley he and those monster won't get away with this."

"They came back to do it all over again. And one last time before letting me go." She opened her eyes and looked into his. "I knew that my parents wouldn't allow me back in if they saw me like this. I was thankful that it was too dark for anyone else to see me. I had to see you and apologize for letting them do this to me." She put her hand on his. "To ask for you forgiveness."

James shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong, Ashley." He sighed. "I will be here for you."

"But my mother said that you're mother told her that you'll be leaving in a week—

"I'm not going anywhere and my parents will understand." He said softly, still seeing the girl he fell inlove with in there.

"My parents disowned me." She confessed as more tears ran down her cheek. "I've got nowhere else to go."

"I will make sure that you're cared for, Ashley. I want to be here for you." James reassured her.

Ashley looked into his honey coloured eyes and knew that he spoke the truth. She slowly opened her arms. "Please hold me."

He obliged, holding her body in his arms as if it were their moment on this earth. He would keep to his word as he always did and only hope that his parents would support his decision on staying behind to be there for the girl he love.

()()()()

Several more days passed and after finally getting Naveen to agree on letting James stay behind they were ready to go back home.

"Tomorrow we'll be on the train for the next two days and back on that ship to endure four more days of the seas." Tiana dreaded as they walked outside on the cold and cloudy afternoon. It's been a while since she's gotten seasick on ship rides but with her first born standing behind to help Ashley she was sure that her missing him with distract anything that comes in her way.

"James will be fine with Charlotte, Tiana." Naveen hated to leave his son behind but knew it was a part of growing up. He had no more school until January and also felt that it could be a learning experience for the prince who will need to endure tragedies such as these once he takes over the throne someday "It's good for him."

She smirked as they sat on a park bench. "You were against him staying behind several days ago."

"A man's mind changes as quick as the seconds in a day." Naveen said, sitting beside her as snow began falling.

"Just as a woman's." Tiana smiled.

Naveen noticed her glowing smile as the snow fell heavier. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's snowing." She laughed, standing up to take in the beautiful flakes that fell onto them.

Naveen stood and suppressed a smile himself at the soft and white fluffs. "We don't get enough of those in Maldonia."

"Isn't it beautiful?" She saw how quickly the grass was covered in white, the seat of the swings and slides to cover soon after.

After about an half hour of watching the snow fall they finally started back to the house.

"You think it'll snow in Maldonia this year?" Naveen mused.

Tiana nodded, locking an arm with her husband. "Mmhm."

He sighed, thinking of his first born. "Didn't think we'd be saying goodbye until January. I feel like we're losing a child."

"We are but at least we'll be getting a new one in a few more months." She smiled up at him.

"Ashley?" Naveen laughed. "I don't mind her staying with us, but then there's her and James being young teens staying under the same roof—

"I'm pregnant, Naveen." She confessed.

He stopped their walking as shock came over him.

Tiana shook her head. "You knew it was bound to happen. Remember that afternoon in the yacht?"

Naveen closed his eyes, remember how worried she was about forgetting something. "So that's why you were so worried."

She nodded her head. "Dr. Sepero and this other doctor from the hospital said that my body is healthy enough to carry more children but I am a little concern."

He put his hands on her face before giving her a deep and loving kiss. "There's concern with all pregnancies, but in the end, you'll do fine. You always do."

Tiana sighed and felt her husbands arms holding her tight. With a hint of fear in her there was still hope and with hope there was happiness. She couldn't have told Naveen in a more perfect moment.

"I love you," Naveen kissed her on top of the head.

"And I love you," Tiana whispered.

()()()()

A/N: I got inspired to write the last scene of this chapter between Naveen and Tiana after viewing this beautiful picture of them titled 'Snowfall' by the artist RedDestiny on deviantART. I posted the picture on my profile if you would like to view it. It's seriously one of the best drawings I've ever seen of the couple, imo.


	21. A King's True Fate

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! And to answer a question on Ashley's background she's Black(or African-American). The Bronzeville area in Chicago is located on the south side of the city where most blacks reside. There will be more on James and Ashley in future chapters.

()()()()

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

A King's True Fate

Within a week the royal family, with the exception of James all made it back home. Relieved to be able to lie in they're own beds. Tiana surprisingly didn't get seasick and for the most of it had a relaxing ride back. Even the children were well behaved, but that could be part of them missing their older brother. Naveen was pleased to not be bothered by his valets with any bad news and took advantage of the lack of activity rest in the royal suite with his pregnant wife…

_A man with a black mask appeared in before Naveen; pointing a gun directly against his forehead._

_'I finally got my revenge,' the man said darkly._

_Naveen didn't know how he got into this predicament but had to figure out a way to get out it and quick. _

_'Once you die I will make your children suffer before meeting their death and that will leave your wife.' The man darkly chuckled. 'Once I'm done having the whore, I will kill her and the tainted breed that's growing in her womb,'_

_'Leave my family out of this,' Naveen spat._

_The man laughed. 'You had no heart when you tore my family's life to hell you monster. And now you shall burn in hell with the rest of your god forsaking ancestors,' He pulled the trigger…_

Naveen shot up on his bed with beads of sweat running down his face. What was that dream all about? Why did he have it? Who was the man in that black mask spitting out those threats at him and his family?

He felt suffocated under the blankets and climbed out of the bed to get some much needed fresh air on the balcony. With a deep inhale he took in the night air, filing it into his lungs before exhaling it back out of him. Just when things seemed to be coming together for him and Tiana this dream had to happen.

Once his nerves calmed he returned to his room, locking the balcony doors before returning to bed with his wife, who stirred from his slight shift in their very large bed mattress.

"Naveen?" she asked softly, her eyes still closed.

"I'm here," he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Go back to sleep. Everything's alright."

"Mmm…," was her response before slipping back into a slumber bliss.

Naveen lay back beside her, taking in her vanilla lavender scent. Her overall presence always easing him back to his senses. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his family if something were to happen to him.

"Mi benita…," he whispered and kissed her once more before rousing from the bed. Sleep didn't seem to come to him on this particular night. Perhaps it was all the rest he got on the ship ride for the past four days? And the dream he had didn't help. He could understand Tiana's tiredness for she was carrying his child.

_Another baby on the way._

He smiled at the thought. After all the secrets and fighting this baby still manage to slip its way into their already large family. At least there was something that lightened his grim mood.

A flash of light behind the balcony door captured his attention making him grow curious. Could he be dreaming again?

Slowly he crept toward the double locked doors, getting a closer look at this light that glow a reddish gold. As he started to unlock them, the glow dissipated.

"What the..?"

"Naveen?"

He frowned, turning back to see Mama Odie and JuJu.

"Mama Odie?"

She put her bony finger against her lips, advising him to quiet down. "Don't want to wake up ya sleeping beauty."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, remembering her last visit months before Domenic was born. "Is it to tell me more bad news?"

"I'm afraid so," she answered, rubbing JuJu's head. "A death that cannot be saved will occur."

His heart about stopped as he thought of his dream.

"Dreams can tell you so much of ya future even if you wish to not accept the fate behind it,"

"I'm going to die. Aren't I?" he asked.

"Protect your family, baby," Mama Odie said, her tone serious, almost dark.

Naveen swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he came to accepting his 'fate'. "I will do everything in my power to protect my family," His voice cracked.

"It's the only way, baby," Mama watched as the king went by his sleeping wife and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, mi benita," And without another word to the older woman in the room, he walked swiftly to the door; heading for his study but was stopped by his valet Phillip, who was out of breath.

"Your majesty! It's the Prime Minister!" He put his hand on his chest to calm down his rapid heart beat. "He was murdered in cold blood by three men in black masks!"

Naveen didn't have time to take in the news as he ran down the corridors to his office.

()()()()

Tiana woke up to a cool breeze blowing into the room. She frowned, slowly rising up from the bed to see that Naveen wasn't lying with her. With a sigh she put on her housecoat before walking toward the double doors to see if he was outside.

"Strange," she said after seeing no one on the balcony and locked the doors as soon as she closed them. Last night she remembered seeing her husband tossing and turning in his sleep and wanted to wake him but her own tiredness came over her as she fell asleep.

Now awake and very alert she had to see how her husband was doing. She didn't remember him mentioning to her on any upcoming meetings. Unless something bad happened.

As she opened the door to her closet JuJu popped out with a wide grin, startling the queen.

"Ahh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"JuJu that wasn't a very nice thang to do!" Mama Odie said with a chuckle, walking out of the closet herself.

Tiana was almost as shocked to see Mama Odie coming out of her closet. "Mama Odie what are you doing here? How did you—JuJu…,"

The older woman laughed. "I see that baby is already confusin' ya mind," she teased.

Tiana sighed, putting her hand on her tummy. "What are you doing here?" There had to be a reason for her showing up out of nowhere without a warning.

Mama's Odie's delighted face then changed into a serious one. "I spoke with Naveen earlier this mornin'."

She looked at the older woman and knew what that meant. "Oh no. Something bad is going to happen isn't it?"

"I only come here to warn you but to also comfort you," She reassured.

Tiana put her other hand over her stomach, in protective gesture. "I'm going to lose my baby?"

Mama Odie pressed her lips together.

Tiana's eyes watered. "Or could it be Naveen or myself that will die?"

"Protect your family, baby." she advised.

"Just tell me what's going to happen!" Tiana demanded.

Mama Odie shook her head, "I can't do that. You have to trust ya instincts and accept fate. It can't be prevented this time."

"No!" Tiana didn't understand what the older woman was saying and yet she had a feeling what was going to happen so she hurried out of the room to find her husband.

"Where is the king?" She asked two servants who were pushing a cart of clothing down the hall.

"In his study, your majesty," one of the women answered.

The queen headed straight ahead to the office, knocking heavily on the door.

"Naveen!" she called his name.

"Let her in." She heard him order to someone.

Once the door opened she saw the grim look in her husband's handsome face. He looked like how she felt.

"Naveen, I just spoke with Mama Odie—

"Sit." He instructed curtly.

She followed his orders, knowing that he was going to share with her some devastating news.

"The Prime Minister was murdered earlier this morning, Tiana."

Her heart shuddered at the news. "I'm so sorry,"

"Everything is already taken care of from my part, Tiana," he said, his tone serious and stern. His usual king stance. "But I do need for you and the children to leave the country again."

She frowned, puzzled. "Why?"

He waved for his valets and head guard to leave the room before answering her question. "For your protection." He rose from his chair.

Tiana shook her head, growing paranoid. "Where are we going? Will James also be protected? We have to contact him—

Naveen's hands on her shoulders to stop her worrying questioning. She looked up at him. "Are you coming with us?"

He closed his eyes.

"Naveen," her eyes began welling up with tears. "Are you coming with us?" she repeated.

"I can't."

"And why is that? What is going on?"

"There are skilled assassins plotting to kill our family, Tiana." Naveen admitted. "They were able to go into the Prime Minister's heavily secured estate and kill him in cold blood; his wife witnessed everything before they almost beat her to death."

"No…," She shook her head. "Who's behind this?"

"Rumours are that the Halkias family, or Jasper Halkias and his son are behind this but keep in mind that we have a lot of enemies Tiana. As you're already aware that before I took over the throne the royal family banished a lot of the relatives within the family circle due to murderous plots and corruption. So it could be anyone behind these sick plots, but my uncle is the prime suspect and is on his way to being questioned."

Tiana took in all the information before asking, "Will you be joining us later? After this is over?"

Naveen shook his head. "I am needed here, Tiana. It's my duty as a husband to you and the children."

Tiana wasn't satisfied with her husband's answer. "It doesn't make any sense to stay behind."

"There have been murders going on in Maldonia as well." He confessed.

Tiana sighed.

"Tiana I have to also protect our people." Naveen said.

"Why is this happening to us? What did we to deserve this?" The tears she held back finally escaping her eyes.

"Power. It's all about having power and is why I can't have you and the children here." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I will call for the servants to help you and the children pack. You will leave tonight."

"Naveen—

"I don't want to hear anymore for now," Naveen said. "I won't have anyone hurt you and our children. I would die before that happen."

Tiana rose from the chair to embrace her husband; his arms holding her in a loving hug. "Please be careful."

He took in her scent and felt his heart pang for her but he wouldn't let her see him upset. He couldn't. "Just look after our children and yourself. Do that for me, okay?" His voice cracked.

She nodded her head. "Okay…, just please promise me that you'll come to us after this is all over."

Naveen sighed. "I can't promise that."

"Naveen…you're acting as if this will be the last time we see each oth—" She couldn't hold back any long as the tears fell harder, her chest trembling in heartache.

He swallowed back his own tears before cupping her chin with his hand. "Know that I will always love you…," His lips captured hers in a hungry, passionate kiss. He wanted to remember her scent, her taste, her soft skin, her petite body in his strong arms if it meant he could cherish it once more. "…just know that."

"I will always love you," she said through tears. "And we _will_ see each other again."

"Papa! Mama!" Jasmyna cried from the hall before screaming.

Both Naveen and Tiana ran out of the room as a thud could be heard. A servant who witnessed the entire assault covered her own mouth with her hands, looking down the stairs.

Tiana looked down at what the servant was glaring at and she let out a gasp. Her daughter lay unconscious at the bottom of the steps that led to the second level. The princess's head covered in blood. "My baby!"

Naveen's heart stopped at the sight of daughter and he hurried down the stairs. "Jasmyna!"

Tiana couldn't move as she asked the servant, "What happened to my daughter?"

The trembling woman shook her head.

"Tell what happened to my daughter!" She demanded, grabbing the woman's shirt.

The servant cried as she answered with fear in her voice. "A man—in a black mask—appeared from nowhere and—and pushed the princessa down the stairs."

Naveen held his lifeless daughter in his arms; pleading for her to wake up. "Jasmyna, please open your eyes for your papa. Please." The tears he tried hiding from Tiana were no longer able to suppress as he mourned for his only daughter.

()()()()


	22. Coming To Terms

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Coming To Terms

A doctor from the capital city of Maldonia hurried in to check on the princess who was still unconscious.

Both Naveen and Tiana waited outside the recovery room, praying that the doctor will give them some good news involving their daughter.

Naveen didn't forget that his wife was expecting and tried his best to help her remain calm. "Tiana I really need for you to not worry."

"You know that's the last thing I can do right now," Tiana responded, hugging herself.

"But you're pregnant and I can't have you getting sick over this." He caressed her cheek. "I'm scared too but for Jasmyna we must be strong."

The grey haired doctor stepped out of the recovery room with a blank expression in his eyes. When he saw the royal couple he simply nodded, waiting for one of them to ask questions.

"What is going on with my daughter, doctor?" Naveen asked the man, trying to remain strong for his wife's sake.

"It's all up to the princessa now, your highness. I was able to control the swelling in her head but the injury could still cause permanent damage to her brain. It is highly recommended that I send her to my hospital for appropriate monitoring thorough examination." The doctor explained.

"Do whatever you can to save my baby," Tiana said, growing sick herself. "She's only a little girl."

"Your highness?" The doctor looked Naveen's way for his confirmation.

"Yes, take her to the hospital." He sighed. "I will make sure that her room is heavily secured."

The doctor nodded his head before returning to the recovery room.

Phillip saw the royal couple and hurried their way. "Naveen, they caught the criminal. You won't believe who it is."

Naveen balled his fists as the stern and stoic father and king in him returned. "Take me to that son-of-a-bitch."

Tiana saw the look her husband had and knew that there would be no reasoning with him. It was the same look he gave her the day he found out about her secret. She didn't pity the monster that purposely pushed their daughter down the stairs. In fact, she too wanted a piece of him.

Once Naveen entered the room where the handcuffed man was being held, he approached the man and without any warning he swung his fist, knocking the handcuffed man onto the floor.

"Your majesty!"

"Your highness!"

"Your grace!"

The guards and Maldonian officers were shocked by the king's sudden action and quickly pulled him away from the man.

When Naveen's mind somewhat cleared he got a vision of Duncan in the handcuffs and a black eye forming. He grew infuriated again and managed to get the man on the nose.

"I'm going to kill you son-of-bitch!" Naveen spat as the men were beginning to struggle at controlling the angered father.

Duncan smiled darkly. "I hope she dies. Then part of the revenge will come into effect!"

"I let you stay in my home! Serve my family! You practically raised me and then you do this? To my child! Why didn't you just kill me instead?" asked the king, clearly hurt in his mix of feeling furious towards the handcuffed man and former valet before him.

"I was doing you a favor, _your_ highness!" He grinned. "If I were right about you and your womanizing when you were only a child, then I wouldn't be surprised that once she comes of age the arrogant little tramp would've up in the bed of every young prince and duke!" He laughed. "All for her _good looks_!"

Naveen tried to get out of the men's hold with no success. "Let me get him! You fucking asshole!"

Duncan laughed. "Jasmyna is such a pretty little thing, like her mother. If only I played with her a little before killing her."

Naveen got out of the men's lock hold to attack the former valet, wrapping his strong hands around the chubby neck of the older man.

"Your majesty don't!" begged one of the officers.

"Naveen let go of him!" Phillip pleaded. "He isn't worth killing! Let him suffer in prison with the true monsters."

Naveen shook his head as he kept his strangling hold. "This bitch doesn't deserve to live. Not after what he's done to my daughter!"

"We need him for more evidence from the other killings." Phillip tried to reason with his king and dear friend.

Naveen's grip loosens as he thought of what the valet just reminded him of. He would need this man for some sort of justice, even if it meant he had to live.

He shoved the man onto the floor and kicked his in the gut. He sighed, looking at the guards and officers before spilling out his order, "I don't condemn torture of any kind, but in this case I want you all to do whatever you can to get everything out of his cunt." He grabbed the man by the collar and punched him once more, knocking him unconscious. "He's not to have any food or water until every fucking confession leaves his mouth." Naveen demanded the men before storming out of the room.

()()()()

Tiana sat in the secured hospital room watching her daughter lay unconscious on the bed. The young girl's head injuries were beginning to heal and the doctor gave the princess a seventy percent chance of survival, but even if the news was in their favor, Tiana was still concern on the possibility that things could go wrong. Her other children were now somewhere in Giodonia with their grandparents, Eudora included; and James was in Chicago helping his girlfriend and was thankful Charlotte took the teens in temporarily. Everyone was safety but the little girl lying in bed before her. Her only daughter and princess of Maldonia.

The doctor walked in to check on his patient and gave the queen a weak smile once he was done. "Her blood pressure is back to where I want it to be. Her pulse is normal for a child that's resting and her colouring is less pale."

"I've noticed…her colouring is returning," Tiana said as she caressed her daughter's cheek. When the girl slowly opened her eyes, Tiana gasped. "She's waking up!"

"I see." The doctor was more than happy to see the girl waking up. "Speak to her," he encouraged.

"Baby its mama…," Tiana took her hand.

Jasmyna's eyes found her mother's, puzzled by what's going on but happy to see her mother. "Mama!" Her voice was weak.

"Yes, baby it's me!" Tiana's eyes welled up with tears.

"Where's papa? I heard him speak to me," Jasmyna said, still somewhat incoherent.

"Your daddy should be here to see you soon. I'm just happy that you're alright." She kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"How does your head feel, princessa?" asked the doctor.

The princess slowly turned her head to see the doctor before answering, "Sore."

"I will give you something for the soreness. But tell me, how many fingers am I holding up?" He held up three fingers.

"Three." She answered.

"Good. Now how many this time?" He used both hands to hold up six fingers.

"Six."

"Good girl." The doctor smiled. He asked her several more questions before taking quick notes. "I will send for my nurses to bring in something to help the princess's soreness." He told Tiana.

"Thank you," she said to the man before standing from her to sit on the bed. "Are you comfortable?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes," Jasmyna slowly nodded her head before stopping. "Ouch

"Careful," Tiana said. "I was so scared that you would leave us. You're a brave fighter like ya daddy."

Jasmyna was flattered at the compliment. "I think you're a brave fighter, too."

Tiana's eyes welled in tears after hearing her daughter. She usually didn't get so emotional over compliments and knew that her hormones had plenty to do with her crying.

"Don't cry, mama. I meant it as a compliment"

"I know, baby" Tiana laughed, wiping away her tears. "Mama is only happy that you're alright."

Naveen was escorted by four of his guards to the room. His angered mood changed to relief when he saw his wife and daughter in an embrace.

"Jasmyna! You're awake!"

Tiana moved over so that Naveen could see their daughter. "Mi ketanos tu mi benita princessa?" (Have they been treating you well my beautiful princess?)

She nodded.

Naveen sighed before embracing her. "I knew that you wouldn't leave us. You're a brave fighter like your mother."

"But papa, you're brave fighter too, papa."

Naveen pulled from the hug. "But you're braver. Don't forget that."

"I won't, papa."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before telling her to lie back down. He then saw his wife giving him a small smile and he returned it, giving her a kiss on the lips. He put a protective hand on her tummy before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Relieved that our little girl is going to be alright." She answered.

Naveen nodded. "So am I but once she's alright to leave here you two will have to go with where our parents and the children are staying at."

"I know," Tiana said with disappointment. "But for now we have to be here for our daughter."

Naveen looked back to see Jasmyna watching them. "Is there something you need, mi princessa?"

"No papa." She gave her parents a weak smile. "I like seeing you two together,"

The royal couple looked at one another before returning their gaze at their daughter.

"We like seeing you getting better." Naveen said as one of his guards opened the door for two nurses to walk in. They curtsied before the royal family.

"We're here to give the princessa some relief from her pain, your majesties." One of the nurses said.

Tiana wasn't one to trust any medication she's never seen so she asked, "What kind of medicine is it?"

The nurse showed Tiana the brown syrupy medicine and explained to her that it was to reduce or get rid of pain, soreness completely. It was stronger than aspirin and prescribed by the doctor himself.

Naveen saw how uneasy his wife was over the medication and reassured her that if something were to happen the nurses and doctor would be arrested and have their licenses revoked.

"And I didn't use some of our best guards to watch over everything for nothing, mi benita." He said low enough for only them to hear.

Tiana saw the confident smile her husband gave her and sighed. "All right. Fine. But if she gets sick—

"I already told what will happen." Naveen then looked at the nurse, giving them a nod of approval.

The nurses went ahead to assist the princess.

()()()()

They stayed in the hospital some more hours with a queen size bed beside their daughter's own bed. Tiana have already fallen asleep when Naveen heard light tapping at the door. He rose up to see his valet Phillip opening the door enough to be seen.

"Your highness—

"Shh!" Naveen put his finger on his lip before leaving the room to meet the man, two guards also standing not so far. "What is it?"

"Your majesty, Rafael, The Duke of Giodonia has been found—

"Don't say it." Naveen stopped him from continuing; obviously sadden by the loss of his second cousin.

Phillip sighed. "I'm sorry." He pulled out a folded envelope from his pocket, handing it to the king. "There were two envelopes in the room where he was murdered. The Maldonian officers retrieved the other one and was instructed to send it to you with that jerk of a guard escorting me here." He gave the guard a threatening expression.

Ignoring the useless rivalry between the two men Naveen took the envelope, opened it and began reading what was on the small piece of paper.

_One man down_

_Two men down_

_How many more before the king finally goes down?_

_-Fronco_

Naveen cursed.

Phillip grew concern. "Your majesty?"

"I have to get back to the palace." He announced.

Phillip looked at his friend as if he lost his mind. "Without your guards—

The four guards who escorted the king suddenly stepped out from their hiding from four different rooms.

The valet blinked.

Naveen shook his head. "They're doing their jobs. Come on; let's get back to the palace. I have some unfinished business to take care of…,"

()()()()

"So Fronco Lombardi and Jasper Halkias are the ringleaders in these assassination plots amongst the royal inner circle?" Naveen asked the head royal officers.

"Yes, your majesty. It was easy to get the prisoner to spill out every detail. Even revealing the weapons and several members from their team called 'Operation Shrimpy'"

Phillip snorted.

Naveen shot him a stern look.

The valet quickly changed his expression, nervously clearing his throat.

"Why operation shrimpy? Did he tell you?" asked Naveen, curious.

"He claims that he doesn't know. Lombardi and Halkias are behind the name," answered the officer.

Naveen looked at the secured prison door of Duncan and sighed. "I want to talk to him."

"Your highness—

"I won't attack him." He told the officer and nodded for the prison guard to oblige.

The prison guard then opened the door to Duncan's cell before Naveen and Phillip entered. To their shock they found the man's corpse on the floor, a razor belt tied around his neck.

Naveen sighed in disappointment. "I only wanted him tortured to a point,"

Both officers looked at one another, shocked themselves. "We followed your orders, your majesty-

"And we barely did any torture as he was quick to reveal everything!" explained the other officer.

Naveen swiftly turned toward the men, now furious. "Then why the _fuck_ is he lying here as dead as a fucking doornail with a belt tied around his neck." Neither men answered. "So who did it?"

Phillip frowned when he noticed a note beside Duncan's body. "Your majesty there's a note." He went over to pick the folded paper.

After the valet handed him the note, Naveen read it:

_Duncan was such a faithful follower…what a good dog he would've made,  
><em>

_But like all stupid creatures they must all be put to sleep,_

_Women are far more useful, dedicated to only one man much like a dog is,  
><em>

_Such faithful, beautiful followers they make…_

_I'm sure you can agree that your 'benita' falls into that category,_

_But what fun would be to just take only one of your beauties?_

_ Such a treat they would be._

_-Fronco _

Naveen heart just about stopped after reading the note.

"Tiana and Jasmyna…,"

()()()()

The hospital door opened to two large men.

Jasmyna slowly opened her eyes and saw a large form standing over her. She let out a scream, but the large man quickly covered her mouth with a white cloth causing the girl to go completely unconscious. He effortlessly lifted her from the bed.

"Jasmyna?" Tiana stirred from her sleep to see a large standing man over her. Before she could let out a scream, the other large man covered her mouth with a cloth which also caused her to go unconscious. He effortlessly lifted her in his arms in bridal-style, with ease heading out the door. Passing the two unconscious guards who were lying by the doors. Other patients, nurses and doctor held at gun point by more gunmen.

"I told you that it would be easy to get these two," bragged the first large man. "But I wonder what does Fronco want with these two?"

"Oh I have a _good_ idea of what he wants from the queen." Laughed the other man. "The princessa is a mystery to me."

"Perhaps he likes little girls?" Joked the first man as they left the building. The guards that were watching over the main entrance laying dead on the ground.

The other man simply shrugged, stepping over the three bodies. "Eh. Like these chump guards they'll end up dead soon enough."

Once reaching their van, the men threw both the queen and princess in the back of it before driving off.

()()()()

A/N: Almost nearing the end...


	23. The Dinner Plan

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updating. Life...that's my excuse but for my lack of updating here are two chapters.

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

The Dinner Plan

"Mama! Mama! Wake up!"

Tiana stirred as she heard her daughter calling her name. "Jasmyna?"

"Mama please wake up! Those large men kidnapped us!" cried the princess.

Tiana opened her eyes and gasped when she realized that they were in a completely different room from the hospital's. This room looked similar to one of the guest room at the royal palace but smaller. The bed they were sitting on was much smaller, a queen size bed with peach coloured coverings. There was also an entire living room set in the room and a partially opened door that led to another bedroom.

Jasmyna scooted closer to her mother before resting her head on her lap. "Mama, I'm scared."

Tiana honestly didn't know what to say in return since she too was terrified. It was as if déjà vu hit her by the memory of Jasper's son holding her and Naveen captive in their own suite along with her getting assaulted. She wouldn't let her daughter suffer the same fate. Even if it would kill her.

The door unlocked before opening to the two large men who kidnapped them. They were both obviously Maldonian and very muscular and stocky built.

The first one grinned like a cat when he looked Tiana's way. "You've finally woken up."

Tiana learned from Naveen to never show fear to anyone and over the years it definitely worked. Giving the man a cold expression she asked, "Where have you taken us?"

The first one bowed, "Your royal highness…it isn't my place to give you such personal information—

"Cut the games and answer my question!" She barked.

"Monte, please tell our dear queen where have you taken her and the princessa?" Dr. Fronco Lombardi walked into the room with a humored smirk.

Jasmyna gasped, holding onto her mother. "Dr. Lombardi…," she whispered.

"Shh!" Tiana said, both getting out of the bed.

"You are in the capital of Maldonia, your highness," answered Monte, the first guard.

"And where are you going, Tiana?" Dr. Lombardi asked, watching the queen and princess moving away from the bed.

"Away from you, you traitor!" Tiana spat.

"Such language and in front of a girl child?" Lombardi smirked at the princess.

Jasmyna frowned. "I knew you were a good for nothing quack!"

The doctor laughed. "How princess-like."

"Don't say anything else." Tiana silently told her daughter.

"Oh why not, _benita_?" Lombardi asked.

"Never call me that!" Tiana barked.

Lombardi shook his head, still holding the smirk. "So your dear husband has the right to call you a word that's been around for thousands of years?"

"Only my papa call my mama benita! No one else!" Jasmyna yelled.

"I would hold the girl's tongue unless you wish for my men to cut it themselves," warned the doctor.

The princess gasped.

Tiana put her behind her.

"Oh how sweet…," Lombardi put his hand on his chest in a mocking gesture. "Mother protecting her precious little daughter."

"What do you want fro my husband?" Tiana asked, feeling angered, fear and annoyance towards the man standing three feet away from her.

"You should already know that answer, mi benita." Lombardi smiled.

"No, I don't." Tiana knew what his intentions were. He wanted Naveen's power as king.

"So I guess the Maldonian kings still keep their wives out of the loop, if you aren't lying," said the doctor. "Your husband is wrongfully king. I should be holding the title while my dear old father, Jasper, sr should still be Duke."

"Wrong son. I should be king and rightfully hold Domenico's estate in Florence while you are the rightful Duke." Jasper walked in and eyed Tiana. "Ah. The dark tramp and her mutt."

Dr. Lombardi chuckled. "Now, now father you know that you aren't eligible for the title so stick with what you already know."

"We will discuss more of this after getting rid of these two." Jasper looked darkly at the queen and princess.

Dr. Lombardi followed his gaze and shook his head, "Oh no. We will not be killing them."

Jasper sighed in frustration. "Fronco—

"These two are quite valuable for me." He neared Tiana who shielded her daughter. He laughed. "A little overprotective are we?" He snapped his fingers, signaling for his guards to come forward. "Take the young girl to her room. This is no place for children."

"No!" Tiana cried; holding onto her daughter as the men approached them. "You stay away from us!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Why can't we just kill them?"

"What fun will it be to kill women?" Lombardi told his father. "And I don't find little girl appealing."

"Mama!" cried Jasmyna as she was yanked from her mother's grip. The other guard shoved Tina's back.

"Let go of her you sick bastard!" Tiana punched the large man's arms and jaw.

Monte laughed in humor.

"Take the girl to her room and if I find one scratch on her you will have to deal with my pistol in your mouths." Lombardi threatened the men.

Tiana ran after then men but Lombardi grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her onto him. "They won't hurt her."

"Let go of me!" She pulled herself away just as the bedroom door slammed shut. Jasmyna could be heard screaming for her mother on the other side. "Jasmyna!"

"She will be fast asleep soon enough," Fronco said, taking her arm. "You my dear will be joining me for dinner."

"I won't be joining you for a god damn thing!" Tiana pulled her arm away.

"Feisty." Lombardi laughed, swiftly grabbing a hold of her neck.

Tiana struggled for air against the man's grip. The lower part of her abdominal contracted.

"Kill her!" Jasper encouraged.

"I should listen to the old man but you know…," he pushed her back. "…you're just too valuable and pretty to kill."

Tiana inhaled as much needed oxygen she yearned for and hurried over to her daughter's door, unsuccessfully turning the knob.

"There's no use, _mi benita_!" He frowned.

"Get my daughter out of there!" She ordered.

"You have no authority here you wench!" Jasper spat.

Fronco turned back and gave his father a furious glare. "Don't you _ever_ call her that!"

Jasper widens his eyes in shock. "I am your father and don't tell me that this woman has got another son of mine infatuated."

Both Monte and Melvin stepped out of the room where the princess was, shoving Tiana out of the way.

Tiana caught herself before falling on to the floor. "Jasmyna baby! Let me see her! Please!" She got back to run to the door.

Lombardi took her by the wrist. "She's only asleep, mi benita. For now we will be having dinner. I know you must be hungry."

Tiana knew that with her being pregnant not eating would hurt the baby more than her but what about Jasmyna.

Lombardi answered, as if reading her mind. "Once the princess awakens she will be served by my female servants. They're very good with children."

"Unbelievable!" Jasper shook his head before storming out of the room.

"Mi benita…," He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "On second thought, mi benita sounds _too_ Maldonian, my love. I shall call you mia bellezza instead."

Tiana rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You don't even deserve to use the phrase in that language."

Fronco laughed. "But Italian is my native tongue. I will use it anyway I please…just as with you, my queen." He dragged her along out of the room.

()()()()

Naveen paced his study feeling enraged that his wife and daughter were kidnapped so easily from the heavily secured hospital.

"How stupid could I possibly be?"

Phillip sat helplessly watching his friend and king blaming himself. "Your majesty—

"I can't let them win…There has to be a way for me to rescue them without either of them getting hurt." He stopped and thought of an idea. "I could trade myself for them."

Phillip frowned, standing up. "But Naveen, they will instantly kill you—

"My wife and daughter's lives are on the line because of my status, Phillip. They want me, not them."

"And what would this country do with a dead king? Tiana is a wonderful leader but she's still a woman and James is barely a man himself—

"Phillip. I know what my fate is and it is to save my family," Naveen said grimly. "Three people who I love are waiting for me to save them."

The valet frowned. "Three people? But only Tiana and Jasmyna were kidnapped."

"Tiana is pregnant," Naveen confessed. "That makes it much more complicated."

Phillip frowned. "Oh no…,"

"Someone else from the circle must be working with them," Naveen mused as he heard knocking from the door.

"Your highness! Two Maldonian officers are here to see you," announced a guard from the other end of the door.

Naveen pulled his drawer, taking out a hand gun before answering, "Come in."

Officers Richard and Jacob who were working with Naveen walked in, bowing their king. "Your majesty…, we received another letter for you from Fronco Lombardi, and we found the location as to where they kidnapped the queen and princessa."

"Finally! Good news for a change," Naveen said. "What are you and your men doing about that?"

"We've sent several over to speak with Lombardi himself, your highness. The letter he's sent you-

Naveen took the letter, opening it:

_So I have the two most important women in your life. How does it feel?_

_To no longer have control over these two?_

_If anything, I'd be pleased but on the other hand, feel completely helpless._

_Why helpless? You know why? I have your wife. The little girl unfortunately will have to go,_

_But how will I dispose of her? By gun shot to the temple? Or multiple stab wounds in the stomach?_

_Or I could simply poison her? She's an inconvenience anyway, right? Four sons and one daughter?_

_I'll do you the favor and get rid of her myself. That is if you have anything else in mind._

_-Fronco_

Naveen crushed the note in a ball. "I'm joining you two." He told the officers.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but this is the one time where I do not agree," One of the officers said. "Something can go wrong and the last thing we need is a dead king."

"If it would take my death to save my family's lives then it's a risk I'm willing to take," Naveen said grimly.

The men looked at the king as if he lost his mind, "But your highness—

Naveen put his hand up, shutting the man up. "My decision is final." He picked up his phone. "There's just one more thing I need to take care of."

()()()()


	24. A Surprising Dinner Arrangement

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

A Surprising Dinner Arrangement

"I take it that you're enjoying your stuffed ricotta chicken?" asked Fronco, watching the queen eat more of the dish. "I have the best chef to prepare our meal."

Tiana remained quiet, thinking of her daughter.

Fronco nodded, knowing who she was thinking of, "I will free the princessa from here, mia bellezza."

Tiana finally looked up at the man, but didn't trust a word that came from his mouth.

He laughed. "What? You don't trust me?"

"Not even if hell freezes over," she barked.

The man sipped on his wine before setting the glass back on the dinner table. "I can see why Naveen never gets bored with you." He eyed her dinner plate and saw the most of it was eaten, but noticed her full glass of wine. "Do you not like wine?"

"I don't drink," she said.

"Such a waste...," He signaled a servant over. "Serve her some water."

The woman nodded her head before obliging.

Tiana remained quiet. Carefully watching Fronco as he eyed her. She knew that Fronco couldn't be trusted, even if he did say that he would let Jasmyna go. But what did he mean by 'freeing' her?

"Not even a thank you for feeding you?" Fronco mused.

"You said that will free my daughter," Tiana said, ignoring his question. "Under what condition?"

"She will be alive and well. I know how important is it for mothers to have a daughter just as it is to fathers to have a son."

Tiana still couldn't trust him, "What is it to you?"

"Nothing at all. Children are innocent, especially girl children. She's an inconvenience for what I really have plan." He grinned her way.

Tiana shuddered at the devious grin he was giving her and had to remain firm with him. "Letting my daughter go sounds too good to be true. What do you have planned?"

"A future that doesn't involve her or none of your other litter." He spat.

Ignoring his last statement, she asked, "Then what was the point in kidnapping her from her hospital bed then? And right after one of your men tried to kill her?"

"It was an innocent mistake." Fronco admitted. "I instructed your idiot of a valet Duncan to push you down the stairs. To get rid of any little accidents your irresponsible husband might have left you. So I hired Duncan to take care of that." He rolled his eyes. "I had no idea that he would go after your daughter. He seems to have a liking for little girls." He shuddered at the thought. "So I had him kill for being a pervert and completely useless after confessing so quickly."

Tiana thought back at the times she caught the older valet looking at her daughter, but never thought he would be thinking of such thoughts.

Fronco cleared his throat, catching the queen's attention. "You seem tired."

"I want to see my daughter."

"You'll see her, if you cooperate." He stood from his chair before helping her out of hers. He took her by the wrist.

But Tiana yanked it away. "I know how to walk just fine."

"Feisty, feisty…," He said before taking her hand. "And to think that I thought about bringing her out to see you for a couple of moments."

()()()()

Chicago…

Ashley sat in the very large guest bedroom of Charlotte LaBouff staring out the window of the suburban neighborhood. She's heard of smaller towns outside of the city having huge homes and back yards with only white people allowed to reside in. As much as she enjoyed the quietness she also missed the city's noise, the couple arguing across the street, the little girls playing jump rope while the boys tease them with bug in hands.

Childhood.

She sighed, realizing that hers is all gone due to one boy who took it from her. She still had nightmares about his assaults and even felt guilty that she even dragged James into this. He didn't deserve to waste his life with her, a girl with no longer any morals within her.

"Mama is right…I drew all my morals away the day Curtis took them from me," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Scarlett listened as the girl spoke to herself and somewhat pitied her. Since moving in she hated the girl. She wasn't fully aware of what was going on and why her mother invited for her to stay, but the girl stood in her way when it came to claiming James. She's always loved the prince but he didn't seem to return the feelings. Whenever she saw him she would throw herself at him in a hug and it would always scare him away. Her mother always advised her to never see James in such a way since Tiana was like a sister which meant she was more of an aunt than anything else, so she had to see him as a _cousin_. But she couldn't help but to be attracted to her _cousin_.

Everythng about him was absolutely perfect.

But now he was taken. Taken by a girl who didn't look like much in her opinion. Sure she was very pretty but her hair didn't look like much. Her mother told her that the texture was different. Her nose was round which could be classified as 'cute' to some boys. And like her she was well developed, a little on the skinny side but the 'curves' were definitely there. Then there was her brown skin that looked very smooth. Could that be the reason James was so fond of her? She remembered visiting Maldonia a year ago and seeing him speak with a princess from an African nation. Maybe he preferred the darker beauties? How could she compete with that?

With a sigh she slowly pulled the door closed before the girl would notice her.

"Scarlett?"

The pretty blonde girl turned to see James with a curious brow looking her way. "Oh, hello James! I-I was just checking up on Ashley!"

"Is she alright?" He looked concerned.

"She seems alright." Scarlett let a nervous laugh. "You better go check up on her. I have to see my mother downstairs."

James smiled, knowing the girl was nervous. "Thank you for your consideration."

The blonde girl nodded her head before heading down the stairs.

The young prince slowly turned the knob before softly knocking, "Ashley?"

The girl turned from the window to see James walking in. She got up to hug him. "James...,"

James returned the hug before releasing her. She seemed alright."

Ashley looked down at her hands, misunderstanding his move. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to do anything."

"I know." James said, feeling her guilt. "You don't ever have to apologize to me for a hug." He meant every word and hated that she would even feel that she needed to simply apologize ecause of what Curtis did to her. "I'm happy to see you, too."

The girl hugged herself as if to keep warm despite the house being comfortably warm and wearing a simple green dress.

"You look really pretty today." James smiled, noticing that she finally put on the dress Charlotte bought her and even fixed her hair up.

"Mrs. Fenner…I mean, La Bouff wanted to do my hair." She confessed. "She did okay for a…you know."

James laughed. "I know. Do you think you're ready to walk outside, in the back yard?" He was aware of the white neighbors curious as to why children of colour were staying in Charlotte's home and as a protective mother Charlotte suggested that if they needed fresh air they can go out back. "There's a new gazebo built out back. It's nowhere the same size as the one at the Maldonian palace but it is still really nice."

Ashley shook her head. "It's alright I'm fine here."

"But Ashley, aren't you bored? Being cooped up in a room for so long isn't healthy." James encouraged, gently. "Come outside...For me?" He smiled at her.

She blushed at his handsome smile. "You make it so hard to say no to you…," she then gasped when she regretted her choice of words."No, I didn't mean to—

"Ashley, I know what kind of girl you are so you have nothing to worry about." James took her hands and kissed them. "I know how decent and intelligent you really are. That's what I love about you." He used one hand to wipe away her tears. "And we don't have to go outside. We can stay in your room and talk or say nothing at all. It's up to you."

Ashley bit on the bottom of her lip as she looked into the prince's honey coloured eyes, seeing the love, purity and goodness in them. She felt like a fool to even think that he would judge her. She opened her arms and wrapped them around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" He couldn't help but to laugh. "You did nothing wrong." He wrapped his arms around her in a loving hug. "You know what I was thinking before coming into your room?"

"What?"

"About you coming back to Maldonia with me before I leave for college."

She opened her brown eyes. "You want me to go back with you?"

"Why not? My mother and father wouldn't mind you staying and you can still continue your education there. In fact you can actually finish school early with you making the highest grades in your school and all."

"But my aunt has parental rights to me." She mused, knowing her aunt was just as judgmental as her mother and would be more than thrilled to get 'rid' of her.

James was aware of her aunt as well. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"But I do miss my mama and daddy." She admitted. "Even if they hate me."

"You don't have to go." James said, hoping she wouldn't refuse his offer.

"I want to…," she gave him a small smile. "But I don't know anything about this Maldonia place and what if my aunt decides that she don't want to write me off?"

"Then we'll get married."

Ashley was shocked to hear James think of such an idea. "You sound like a desperate fourteen year old boy."

James smirked. "Well you're a fourteen year old girl who deserves better."

"How could we even marry anyway? We're only fourteen." She turned away from him. Surprised that she's even starting to come around on the idea.

"My aunt Charlotte is a hopeless romantic. She will stand behind us." James stepped up to her before getting on one knee. "We don't have to go to your aunt if you marry me."

Ashley turned, looking down at the prince and despite all that's happened to her she couldn't help but to feel her heart flutter. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

James stood up and lifted his new fiancée in his arms. "Achidonza!"

Ashley laughed. Thrilled with her decision.

James set her down before caressing her face. "I promise to make you happy, Ashley. I swear it. You have nothing to worry about now that you have me."

Ashley caressed her fiancé's face, not sure whether or not to believe his promises. "Do you really mean it? I'm not pure—

"You're as pure as I am." James said. "Curtis might've hurt you but you're much stronger than whatever pain he caused you. You're still breathing, Ashley. Don't give up on me yet."

Tears formed in her brown eyes after hearing James's encouraging words. She knew that she couldn't give up either but the fear, the rejection was too much for her. "What if he finds me and kills me this time?"

"He won't kill you if he's in jail," James reminded her. "His friends did the right thing by confessing. Another monster is behind bars because you were brave enough to go to the police, to my family, to me." He caressed her face. "I look forward to having a brave wife I could come home to."

_Wife?_ She thought as her stomach tighten. "But if we marry then according to the bible I will have to give myself to you."

James shook his head. "We don't have to go that far right now. I can wait until you're ready."

"Really?" She gave him a small smile.

He nodded his head. "I love you, Ashley. I will never hurt you, mi rosina." He kissed her cheek.

"Mi rosina?" She asked, puzzled.

The prince took her hand and rested it on his chest. "My heart."

Ashley leaned forward to press her lips against his.

James returned the kiss, deepening it as he pulled her into his arms.

Ashley sighed, pulling her the kiss. "Maldonia is such a beautiful language."

"Not as beautiful as you are." James breathed.

"You're so sappy," Ashley teased, feeling a lot better. "I think I want to see that new gazebo after all."

The teens held hands before leaving the room.

Charlotte met the two as she ran down the hallway, out of breath. "James honey. Ya daddy is on the phone. It's urgent."

()()()()

"Papa?" James answered the phone.

Naveen closed his eyes, trying to control his emotions. "Hey James. How's Chicago treating you?"

"Everything is going well on this end. Ashley is getting better." He looked back at the girl and gave her a weak smile before continuing. "I actually—I was going to ask if I could bring her back with me next month?"

Naveen wasn't exactly thinking of having the girl stay with them if all goes well, but for Tiana and his son's happiness he nodded his head. "Yes, you can but only if its alright with her guardians."

"Thank you, papa." James smiled. "How is everything over there?" He asked, expecting his father to throw hi ma joke as a response, but when he didn't receive it he asked, "Papa?" Still no response. He grew concerned. "Papa? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here son," Naveen said; Tiana and Jasmyna flooding his mind.

James frowned. "What is it? Is everything alright over there?"

"You know how crazy it gets here. Overworking, tired. You're papa's getting old." He tried to joke.

James laughed. "You're not _that_ old."

"That old." Naveen laughed a little before getting more serious. "Look, if I don't call you back later then know that I love you and to always remain the humble, wise young man that you've become."

James thought that was unusual of his father to speak so grimly. "Papa? What's really going on over there?"

"Stay strong for me," Naveen told him.

"I will but pa—

The phone clicked off.

"Papa?" James called out. "Papa?" He hang up the phone feeling puzzled and concerned.

Naveen took a deep breath before leaving his office where he met up with Phillip; five other guards accompanying them. "Did the officers make it there yet?" He asked his friend and valet.

"Yes your highness.."

"Good." Naveen responded ,walking down the halls.

"Are you sure you really want to do this? This is risky?" asked a concern Phillip.

"It's worth it if it'll save my wife and daughter." Naveen answered, looking at his guards. "If Richard and Jacob are correct in locating Lombardi and Jasper then we got them right where we want them."

()()()()

A/N: Two more chapter remaining!


	25. Power Comes With A Price

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

Power Comes With A Price

Tiana walked right back into her room with Lombardi right behind her.

"I've arranged some sleepwear for your—

"I want to see my daughter," Tiana interrupted him.

"In due time, your majesty!" Fronco mocked a bow. "For now, why don't you get comfortable in one of the night gowns stored in your closet. Once my guards are out of your room." He hinted to the men. "Your daughter I'm sure has already gotten the assistance from my servants."

Monte and Melvin heard the rapping at the room where Jasmyna was staying and Melvin opened the door to three women in very sensual dresses. One in red, another in blue and the other in black. They walked out of the room where they greeted their boss with a kiss on the lips, the one in the red dress leaving him a longer and deep kiss. "Mm. Good evening ladies."

"Good evening Dr. Lombardi," they said in unison.

Tiana thought the display was disgusting.

"The princess is ready for her mother, sir," said the woman in the red dress.

"Then my lady in red you may escort the princess out to her mother," instructed Fronco who looked over at Tiana. "Why don't you have a seat?"

She ignored him and smiled when she finally caught sight of her daughter.

"Mama!" Jasmyna ran into her mother's arms

"Did they hurt you?" Tiana asked.

"No, but the large men smell funny. The ladies were nice," explained the princess.

Fronco laughed. "Enough of this reunion. Please take the girl. Her mother and I have some _things_ to discuss."

The lady in the red dress stepped up as Tiana held onto her daughter. "You lay one hand on me or my daughter and I will break those over pedicured fingers in half." She warmed the woman.

The lady in red gave her a blank stare. "Hand me over the girl!" She reached out to take Jasmyna, but Tiana grabbed the woman's hand and swiftly twisted it to the side. "Ahhh! Let go at once!"

Fronco chuckled. "Monte, take the girl. Melvin stop the catfight, as much I would love to see these two go at it."

Just then, a different guard ran into the room out of breath. "Sir, the Maldonian royal officers are outside. They said they have the legal rights to search the estate."

"Damnit!" He cursed.

"I told you! I told you! I knew that they would find us!" Jasper walked into the room. "I will surrender!"

"Like the coward that you are," Fronco spat angrily.

"I rather be a living coward than a dead one!"

"Sir, they are already searching the first level and…," Footsteps could be heard running up the stairs. "They're on their way to the second level."

Fronco then ran over to Tiana, yanking the princess from her mother's hold.

"Mama!" Jasmyna fell onto the floor.

"Jasmy—what are you doing?" Tiana frowned as Fronco took her by the wrist, pulling her toward him. "Let go of me!" She began punching him on the arm.

He pressed against the wall making it open as if it were a door.

"Freeze!"

"Put your hands up!"

Shouted the Maldonian officers. Jasper raised up his hands before getting handcuffed by one. Monte an Melvin and the ladies were also handcuffed.

Fronco pulled a hand gun from his pocket and pointed over Tiana's heart. "One more step and she's dead."

Jasmyna cried. "No!" She was about to run to her mother but an officer stopped her. "No your majesty!"

Tiana's heart raced as she felt the weapon pressed against her chest. She closed her eyes and silently prayed that her husband and children will be alright after she's gone. It really hurt that she will never see the child growing inside her, that it will never live to see its father or siblings, never feel air hit its lungs. Will never know how much it would've been loved.

"Papa!"

Her daughter calling her father broke her from her grimly trance and there she saw Naveen holding their daughter.

"Jasmyna, I need you to go with this man." Naveen gestured her to the officer.

But Jasmyna shook her head, "No papa. I want to stay here with you and mama."

"Jasmyna…please," Naveen's gentle but stern tone was enough for hi daughter to not defy him. Tears ran down her cheeks as the officer carried her out.

Naveen then turned to see his wife in the arms of Fronco.

"Let her go," Naveen demanded as the man laughed in return.

Jasper sighed in defeat. "Fronco, the plan backfired. Let the wench go."

He shook his head, putting his hand on the trigger. "I didn't waste away my life savings on this plan just so that this arrogant, undeserving son-of-a-bitch can live to see me go to prison. No, I _will_ get what I want!" He stepped over with Tiana toward the bed.

"Let go of my wife. She has nothing to do with this," Naveen's eyes never left Tiana's as Fronco wrapped an arm around her waist. He wasn't sure if he shoudld charge after the man. Not if he was so close to pulling the trigger.

"Damnit Fronco listen to him!" Jasper exclaimed, looking out for his own self. "You lost! He's won...again. Surrender!"

Fronco smirked. "I was never your favorite anyway." He quickly pulled the gun from Tiana's chest and aimed it to his father before pulling the trigger.

The older man collapsed on the floor. A bullet wound between the eyes quickly ending his life.

Tiana's life flashed before her eyes as two more gunshots went off. A grunt sound hitting her ear.

Fronco loosened the grip around Tiana's waist before also collapsing onto the floor.

Tiana, seeing the man lying dead with two gun shot wounds to the throat and face on the floor as all too much, and the last thing she remembered before falling into blackness was her husband's honey coloured eyes.

Naveen quickly caught his wife before she fell, picking her up bridal-style. "We're safe, mi benita," he whispered into her ear, leaving the room.

Tiana opened her eyes to see her husband caressing her face as more officers and now pediatrics came for additional assistance.

She looked up at her husband and cracked a smile. "Naveen...?"

"Shh!" He kissed her on the forehead. "We're alright. Fronco and Jasper are dead. They will not hurt us anymore."

"Your majesty!" Phillip and the two officers helped the couple up. They too were relieved that everything ended well for the two.

Naveen and Tiana hugged once more.

"Where's Jasmyna?" Tiana asked.

"She's safe. I had her escorted back to the palace where I know she would be safe." NAveen told her.

She smiled. "Then let's go back home."

"No, you will not be going back home!"

Everyone turned to see the lady in the red dress with a handcuff around her left wrist. "You killed my husband you whore!" She pulled out a gun from under her dress. "If you cooperated then we would have all been happy together! But you selfish bitch...you ruined it!' She pointed the gun toward Tiana and pulled the trigger.

Both officer quickly pulled out their guns and fired at her.

The woman shot in the arm and neck pulled the trigger, still aiming at Tiana. And before it would hit her Naveen jumped in front of her.

Tiana's eyes widen as her husband fell onto the floor. The bullet hitting his chest.

"Naveen!" She screamed, falling onto the floor to comfort him. She began shaking him. "Naveen, wake up!"

Naveen groaned, opening his eyes to see his wife with tear-filled eyes. "Tiana..." His breathing was becoming erratic. "You...have to stay strong for our children...for the baby..."

"No...," Tears ran down her cheeks. "You'll be alright. The paramedics are here!"

Naveen coughed up blood. It feeling was unbearable, as if he was drowning."His majesty is gravely wounded, your highness" He heard a medic say. "Well will try our best to save him but..."

"He's a fighter. He will live." Was the final thing he heard before he left the world he shared with his wife and loved ones. He admired his wife's optimism, and knew that she would eventually move on one day. For the sake of their family and for their kingdom. She had to because he wanted her to.

It was his fate to die.

Tiana took her husband's cold hand as she heard him whisper, "I love you, Tiana..."

()()()()

A/N: Sorry guys. *sad face* Epilogue is next.


	26. A Complete Reunion

A Son For A King II: A Family Dynasty

A Complete Reunion

Six years later…

Tiana walked down the corridors of the palace when she heard Jasmyna's voice.

"What makes you think that with you being a duke of Danshyna that I will just throw myself into your arms?"

The handsome blonde hair teen cleared his throat, puffing out his chest before answering, "Because my dear, you are at age to marry. Are you not fourteen?"

"I am," She smirked.

"Well, I am fifteen and I've been in love with you from the moment I laid eyes upon you...,"

Tiana rolled her eyes at the two young teens. Her mother would've already scorned her being alone with a boy and if he threw such an engagement to her. _'If only Naveen were here...'_ She thought with smile.

"There you are!" Naveen found his wife standing by the door. He adjusted his eye glasses before taking her hand with his. He groaned in annoyance at what he also witnessed. "Another royal brat after the heart of our daughter's."

Tiana laughed a little. "How was the meeting?"

"Good, but what is this?" He gestured toward the teens.

She shook her head at her husband's over-protectiveness. "Now you know that Jasmyna can't help that so many of these boys are after her. She's very a beautiful girl,"

"I know and I am afraid that the wrong boy will hurt her if she isn't careful," Naveen said.

Tiana rested a reassuring hand on her husband's arm. "You didn't seem too worried for James when he brought home Ashley, announcing their marriage...elopement."

"But that was different." Naveen said.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"James is a male!" He pointed out.

"A male?" Tiana questioned him before playfully slapping him on the back of the head. "A male?"

"Yes, males do NOT get pregnant!" Naveen replied, with a hint of sternness.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Talk about hypocrisy."

"I'm not being a hypocrite," He defended himself. "I just want my daughter as far away from these boys for as long as possible! She needs to focus on possibly taking over the throne if James doesn't make his decision on his next visit here,"

"She's fourteen years old, Naveen! Let her enjoy herself!"

"She's a lot like I was when I was that age. Very good looking, flirtatious, some of these royal males come from very conservative families where women hardly have any rights."

"Jasmyna is a smart girl, Naveen. She's already told me that she isn't ready to marry. She wants to be a singer when she grows up." She joked.

"A singer?" Naveen's eyes widen.

Tiana laughed at her husband's face. "You've gotten a little bit too serious over the years." She ran her fingers through his hair which hinted some greys on the temple area. "Whatever happened to my fun-loving Achidonza-having husband?"

"He's a forty year old father of a teenage daughter. That's what happened," he answered with a small smile. "But if you want that fun-loving man again then all you have to do is stay up for me tonight,"

"I'll think about," she said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"You don't look a day over nineteen, mi benita," Naveen started kissing on her neck.

"You're speaking out of love again, honey," Tiana said.

"Mm-mm." He pulled her into his arms. "You look, smell and taste delicious,"

She ran her hands on his chest. "Later."

Naveen sighed. "You're still making this old man wait?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You are not an old man. You're my handsomely gorgeous husband who seem to have forgotten about his teenage daughter who is a lot like him when he was fourteen,"

"I trust her. After all, if she's anything like I was then she would only break that fellow's heart."

The blonde duke sighed in disappointment. "I will wait for you, Jasmyna. I love you with all of my heart."

The princess snorted. "I'm just not the marrying type, Fredrich," She let go of his hand. "You can always hold my candle." She gave him a wink before leaving him in the candle room.

Just then, another young man approached her nearby feeling hopeful.

She sighed. It was only the prince from the African kingdom of Tajiri. He was well-built for a boy his age and had a charming smile.

She looked at him in annoyance. "You're still here?"

"You told me that you'll speak with me later, my love," He tried taking her hand.

Jasmyna flipped her brown curls before responding. "Adika, when a woman says later she really means not ever! Now run along and leave me alone!"

"But I love you!" He confessed. The blonde boy standing in the background looking just as disappointed.

"You don't love me!" Jasmyna frowned his way. "Like every prince, duke, young count you're only infatuated with me." She smiled. "I can't help that my beauty attracts you all. But you really need to purchase a dictionary and read what love means."

"But—

"Abinaza!" She trotted out of the room and stopped when she saw her parents in the middle of kissing down the hall. She wrinkled her nose. "Oh come on! You're old!"

Tiana pulled from the kiss to raise an eyebrow at her daughter. "Are your dates leaving?" She noticed both boys walking down the other direction of the hall.

"They're not my dates." She said in disgust.

Naveen shook his head. "Well they can't stay here another night. They're parents are expecting them back at their vacation homes by sunset so—

"I know, I know, papa! They can leave!" Jasmyna whined. "Now may I go to my room now?"

"No." Naveen answered walking over to her. "I'm going to need for you to not invite these young men in the palace if you're not going to be speaking with any of them."

"Just a week ago you were against me speaking to any boys!"

"It's not that I don't want you speaking with them…," He moved the curl from her forehead. "I just want my little girl to remain a little girl. You've got plenty of time to date."

"I realized that, papa." Jasmyna smiled. "I don't think I ever want to marry."

"You don't mean that." Tiana said.

"I do, too!" Jasmyna said with seriousness in her blue eyes. "The looks they give me aren't of love at all! And I find them all disgusting!" She shuddered. "You two don't have to worry about me being with any boy anytime soon! Now may I go to my room?"

"Yes, you may." Tiana said.

Naveen laughed. "I'm proud of her."

"Because she doesn't want to date?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"That and boys are disgusting to her still." Naveen smirked.

The princess began walking down the hall where she bumped into a female servant about her age.

"I'm so sorry, Jasmyna…I mean—your majesty!" The servant apologized, helping up the princess. She blushed as the beautiful princess made eye contact with her.

Jasmyna smiled, her heart skipping a beat as she eyed the brunette beauty. "It's no big deal. Can you…do something for me, Ana, I mean, servant girl?" She looked back to see her parents walking hand and hand away from them. "Follow me…," She opened the door to her room.

Ana blushed again, following the princess into her room where the door quickly locked.

()()()()

Tiana laughed as her husband and their twins squirted their water guns at Phillip, Domenic and Malyna, their six year old daughter and the youngest member of the Maldonian royal family.

She shook her head in humor as Naveen caught up with Dhimani and not wasting any time blasting him in the face with water.

Malyna screamed, running over to her mother as Doji sprayed her away. "Mama! Mama! Help me!" She wrapped her arms around Tiana.

"Okay Doji, stop it!" Tiana laughed, getting wet herself.

"The queen and princessa are off-limits!" Naveen shouted to his son.

The eleven year old boy laughed, seeing his next targets, Phillip and Domenic.

"I see things haven't changed since I've been gone."

Tiana and Malyna turned to see James and Ashley walking their way.

"Oh James!" Tiana embraced her son.

"Ashley!" Malyna hugged the young woman.

The water game soon came to an end once everyone heard those names.

()()()()

Once everyone was dried, the family all sat together in the family room where they were served snacks and drinks.

"We weren't expecting you two until tomorrow," Naveen said.

"The train ride was a lot quicker than usual. I guess fate knew of me working at the coast here." James said.

"For how long?" asked Tiana, who was very pleased to learn this information.

"A year, year in a half?" James answered, smiling at his wife Ashley.

"Why are you smiling at her for? She's already your wife." Doji said.

James took his wife's hand. "I'm smiling because we have great news to share."

Naveen finished his wine. "What news could be greater than you two staying here for a year and a half?"

"We're going to have a baby!" The young couple announced.

Naveen spit out his wine. "WHAT?"

Tiana covered her mouth. "Oh my goodness!" She was surprised and pleased by the news. "We're gonna be grandparents, Naveen!"

Naveen felt lightheaded. _'This cannot be happening? Not after just accepting that I'm forty…'_ He thought.

James smirked, knowing what his father was thinking. "This baby will only be six years younger than Malyna."

"I'm going to be an aunt!" spoke the young curly haired princess. "Achidonza! Just wait until I tell Jasmyna!" She smiled. "But she's busy kissing Ana."

"What?" Tiana asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Malyna backtracked.

Tiana decided to not press on whatever her youngest daughter just said and saw that Naveen really wasn't taking this 'happy' news all too well. So she spoke on their behalf. "We're very happy for you and Ashley."

"Thank you so much, Tiana," Ashley smiled, taking James' hand.

"What are you hoping for?" She asked.

"A healthy boy!" Ashley said "A healthy girl!" James said at the same time.

"Sounds like you two just might be expecting twins...," Tiana joked, hearing Naveen grumble something in the background. "What was that, honey?"

Naveen gave her a fake smile. "Nothing. Nothing at all, mi benita."

()()()()

Naveen stood on the balcony, looking up at the stars, particularly his old friend Ray with his Evangeline by her side. He sighed. He should've been thankful that he was even alive to see his son announcing that he will be a father soon. If he didn't make it to the hospital as soon as he did he was sure he wouldn't be standing on this very balcony, or witnessed the birth of his youngest child...

..._Naveen woke up to the sight of his wife, her tummy looking a bit more fuller. Tears running down her cheeks. _

_Tiana gasped. 'You're awake!'_

_'What happened?' Naveen felt that his throat was dry and quickly felt a straw on his lips._

_'Suck on the straw,' Tiana instructed him. 'You were unconscious for two months.'_

_The doctor hurried by the king, checking his vitals, 'He will fully recover now that he's awaken. Your highness. How many fingers am I hold ing up?'_

_Naveen swallowed the cold water before answering, 'Two.'_

_'Very good!' The doctor smiled. 'Your wound is healing beautifully. Though you will still feel sore. The worse of everything has already passed after the emergency surgery...two months ago.'_

_'The bullet wasn't that far in,' Tiana said to her husband._

_'You were very fortunate to have such a team to look after you, and a very determined wife. She saved your life.'_

_Naveen gave his wife a weak smile. 'Thank you...,'_

_She shook her head. 'No, you saved your own life. You're a fighter Naveen.' She smiled back 'And fate also being another reason.'_

_'I love you.' He reached out to place his hand on her growing tummy  
><em>

_'I love you, too.' She put her hand over his. 'Just don't scare me like that again, okay?'_

_He smirked, 'I promise.'_

_'I guess Mama Odie was wrong this time.' Tiana mused._

_'She wasn't.' Naveen said_

_She looked at her husband with puzzled eyes._

_'She told me that "a death that cannot be saved will occur" but she didn't say exactly who.' He reassured her by rubbing her tummy. 'Just to protect my family.'  
><em>

_Tiana shook her head. 'Mama Odie and her riddles.'..._

...Tiana stood in the threshold of the door, watching her husband look up at their friends. She knew that he wasn't pleased by the news from their son and daughter-in-law, but also thought that it was foolish of him to behave the way he did.

"I should be thankful that I'm even here to hear this news," Naveen spoke, feeling his wife's presence.

She slowly walked over beside him, looking up at him. He was maturer in appearance, making him look even more handsome. "You were just as surprised as everyone was when they heard the announcement."

"I will apologize to them in the morning," He said, looking down at his wife. Even after giving birth to six children and becoming little more softer in her features she still managed to look gorgeous and youthful. _'Must be the secret of motherhood.'_

"James already forgave you after dinner. He understand how much your appearance means to you." She joked, leading them back inside.

"My appearance?" Naveen frowned, closing the doors and locking them. "I guess these greys in my hair also happen to make my appearance more suitable."

"It was a joke-

"They're too young to have a baby!" Naveen said.

She rolled her. "They're twenty years old, Naveen! Adults!"

"If Charlotte wasn't into fairytails then they wouldn't have eloped in the first place!" He barked.

"That was almost six years ago, Naveen!" Tiana laughed. "You really need to accept that our children are growing up and we're growing older."

"He's too young to be a father!" He pointed out.

"And how old were you when James was born?" She reminded him.

"That was different and I didn't even know that he existed then!" Naveen defended himself. "James is supposed to see the world, not become tied down with a wife and child."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with him being tied down before. You praised him on finding the right girl and now you're against this? Hypocri-

"Don't even say it." Naveen cut her off. "I just hate the idea of them having a child right now. Especially with him constantly traveling."

"You just don't like the idea of becoming a grandfather." Tiana wrapped her arms around him. "Just admit it. You don't want to be called grandpapa!"

Naveen laughed, knowing his wife was right. "All right! The thought of being called grandpapa or grand-anything makes my insides shudder. I will simply be called grandus letero."

Tiana raised an eyebrow at him using the old Maldonian term, "The greater father?"

"It's that or nothing at all." He wrapped his arms around her. "_Grandma_."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh! You know what. I'll be called grandus letera."

"But grandma suits you so well," Naveen teased, snaking his arms around her waist

"And just hours ago you said that I didn't look a day over nineteen." Tiana said with sarcasm.

"And I meant every word," he pressed his lips onto hers.

"Mmm…," Tiana pulled away. "I wonder how our parents will take the news."

"Our mothers will accept it. My father on the other hand…," Naveen smirked at the thought. "I actually look forward to seeing how he'll react on becoming a great-grandfather." He laughed.

The End

()()()()

A/N I: And that's the end of that story. Out of all the stories I've written I never had writer's block or life hit me as hard as it did with this one. Geez!

A/N II: I will post two brand new stories here called 'A King's Heart' and "The Thrill Of It All'. Both stories are very different from the past stories I've written and as AU as they can get! Naveen's story 'A King's Heart' came up while I was sick and the inspiration behind Tiana's story 'The Thrill Of It All' came from my grandmother and great-grandmother who lived in the United States back in the day. I really hope that I can pull it off. A lot of events happened in real life while others are fiction. So I hope you all read and review those stories when posted.

I also have a lot of catching up to do on the other PATF fanfics. I'm lousy with this fandom. I'm reading other fandoms(Mulan, Beauty And The Beast, Aladdin, Little Mermaid, etc…) while this one also has great stories to read. I will try my best to get to them. Until then, abinaza!


End file.
